Amour, Stage et Pizza
by Calamithy
Summary: palala papa palapa Non ce n'est pas un nawak ! D. Maxwell découvre le monde de l'alternance... il ne sera pas deçu du voyage :p. Epilogue ! Pour Anyanas ! Titre : La Pizza, c'est sexy comme une aubergine :p
1. C'est beau la vie de stagiaire

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : Aucun sauf que si vous avez fait des stages et/ou de l'alternance ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p  
**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot...**

**Genre : Les réalités réelles de la vie d'un étudiant qui s'attend trop à faire des trucs extraordinaires d'entrée de jeu à son premier stage :p (Oui, oui j'ai fait des stages, oui, oui j'ai eu des rêves aussi et non, non ce n'est pas allé aussi loin, c'est de la fiction XD).  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour la petite chose là-bas; ça fait un bail que je l'avais commencée et donc je l'ai reprise. Et je câline le petit Padawan par la même occasion parce qu'elle était intéressée par l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ¤ gros câlin à mon petit Padawan et à la crevarde de la vie. ¤**

**Petit mot supplémentaire/Spéciale dédicace : à Akai Ringo ! C'était son anniversaire dernièrement. T'écrirais une fic d'anniversaire quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps. J'espère que ce post te fera plaisir aussi. Biz ! **

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**Amour, Stage et Pizza**

¤

**Appartement de D. Maxwell 17 janvier 2009, 19h30**

¤

Hmm…

Je suis perplexe.

Il y a quelques jours j'ai enfin fini d'emménager dans mon nouvel appart sur Vincennes, à deux pas de Paris.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois je vivais chez mes parents parce qu'avec la hausse de l'immobilier, c'était pas avec ma paye de livreur de pizza homme/à tout faire que j'allais aller très loin.

Oui livreur de pizza, dans le cadre d'un BTS Management des Unités Commerciales en alternance.

….

C'est le nouveau nom pompeux du Brevet de Technicien Supérieur Action Commerciale. Le truc qui te permet à la base d'être je sais pas au minimum commercial ?

Avec des cours théoriques et de la pratique directement en entreprise, qui va faire qu'on va pas te refouler avec ton manque d'expérience et tout le bastringue ?

Ouais c'est comme ça qu'on nous avait vendu le truc. Découvrir le monde de l'entreprise et tout le blabla.

Et ma copine qui partait dans son monologue – guest-starring moi de temps en temps… -.

¤

**Flashback deux ans plus tôt**

¤

- Tu vas voir, Dillon, ça va supeer bien se passer. Ton CV sera nickel !

- …

- T'as de la chance d'avoir été pris chez Hot Pizza ! C'est les numéro 2 après Pizza Hut !

- (Youpi… c'est pas de la chance, c'est pas mon CV c'est sûr quoique si, « mon expérience de facteur m'a appris la proximité et donné le sens du contact » que j'ai baratiné. C'est ma « motivation », mon « dynamisme » et les exonérations de charge de moi en mode sous-payé de l'alternance. Et elle m'envie en plus.)

- En plus ils ont fait un reportage à Zone Interdite ! Ils ont montré les tous nouveaux locaux à la Défense… tout en open-space, gris design avec des murs blancs… et la déco ! Des supers tableaux que je sais pas de qui c'est mais que je devais faire pareil en maternelle !

- (M'enfous des locaux, ils pouvaient pas rester près de chez moi ? La Défense c'est un peu à 1h30 de chez mes parents, me manger le train de banlieue de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines matin et soir ça va être casse-gueule. Et la volvo-tank de mon père… ben mon père s'en sert.)

- Roh ton cv va être super !

- (Tu l'as déjà dit).

- Et qui sait tu vas faire carrière ???

- (Dans la PIZZA ??? Hilde arrête de rêver… tu fais ton stage chez L'oréal tu vas pas devenir Beyoncé même avec plein de fond de teint).

- Nan mais sans déconner ça brasse trop de thunes ces boîtes ! Dis quelque chose !!

- (Ah, je peux parler ?) Euh Hilde, on n'en est pas là, hein ?

- Crois-y un peu ! Moi je suis en stage que je toucherais une prime de 300 euros bruts à la fin s'ils ont pitié. Que toi t'as 650 euros qui tombent tous les mois, tu vas pouvoir te couper les cheveux, tiens, ça fait négligé.

- Négligé toi-même L'Oréal Girl. J'ai la même coupe que Boone dans Lost. Et Boone est sexy.

- Et tu lui ressembles pas hélas.

- T'es cruelle…

- Je suis REALISTE. Avec tes sous tu vas arranger ça. Alors savoure en attendant la gloire !!

_- _… (…)

¤

Officiellement je devais…

¤

**Premier jour de travail, La Défense, 09h30, habillé comme un pingouin dans un costume gris un poil trop grand. **

**Le discours ne me fait plus peur**

¤

- … effectuer ton stage directement au siège, à la Direction Commerciale.

- (Ça schnouffe l'arnaque).

- Tu aideras Dorothy, tu vois la jeune femme blonde comme moi, en tailleur bleu nuit, près de la grosse photocopieuse ?

- (Quoi, Sourcilia ? Si je la regarde dans les yeux elle me crève un œil. Oh bordel elle fait peur. Souris Dillon, c'est pas le piranha de… « Piranhas ». C'est pas le requin des dents de la mer). Euh oui ?

- C'est l'Attachée Commerciale. Tu l'assisteras donc dans toutes ses démarches…

- (Ok je serai le larbin du larbin, donc, je ferai les photocops', me taperai les mailings/emails, ferai les demandes d'achats et les ferai valider, réserverai la salle pour les réunions, vérifierai les fournitures, préparerai le café et ah oui je ferai le standard, j'ai rien oublié ? Ah, distribuer le courrier et faire la revue de presse. C'est pas du tout le boulot ? Bienvenue dans le monde des « polyvalents », autre nom des larbins, autre nom de ma mère à son taf).

- Tu as bien compris ?

- (J'ai l'air con, c'est ça ?). Oui Monsieur Peacecraft.

- Tu sais D, chez les commerciaux tout le monde se tutoie… tu vas y venir, t'inquiètes.

- (Mais jamais de la vie vous êtes pas mes potes juste mes tortionnaires). Oui Monsieur.

- Et un petit conseil : tu devrais éviter le gris ça te fait paraître pâlot.

- (Et le rouge sur vous fait mac. Je peux pas mettre des thunes que j'ai pas dans un costard qui me sert trois jours par semaine. Z'on qu'à me donner un vrai salaire). Oui Monsieur.

- Tout va très bien se passer, ça ne peut pas être pire que le dernier stagiaire… .

- …

- Alors, motivé ?

_¤ _

Non il ne me foutait ni la pression, ni les jetons.

Non, à l'époque je n'avais pas du tout besoin de thunes pour me barrer de chez moi parce que mes parents ultra flippaient quand j'ai eu le malheur de leur dire que j'étais gay.

« Et t'étais où et t'es prudent et t'as fait tes tests et t'es sûr de lui, d'abord présente-le nous on veut le voir »

C'est cool quand t'as ton chez toi et que tu peux zapper. Compréhensif c'est good, tout le monde l'est pas.

Intrusif ça l'est moins. Pourquoi je devrais être plus prudent qu'un hétéro parce que je suis gay, d'abord ?

C'est limite l'hétéro qui devrait plus l'être que nous parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je peux pas mettre un mec en cloques et si un jour on pouvait alors faudrait m'interner, je serais devenu fou.

On est tous égaux devant la capote quand elle pète pas, y a rien qui passe.

Raison de plus pour la mettre.

J'avais pas mon chez moi, fallait que je me bouge pour l'avoir.

Fallait que je réussisse mon stage, mes études, que je mette de la thune de côté… et ça allait le faire sur mon CV…

Bienvenue en Enfer.

¤

**1er mois de stage, 09h05**

¤

- Deacon, mon café ! C'est un Arabica et je n'aime que le Robusta.

- … (Dillon, Directeur Marketing à la con. Tu fais chier t'as qu'à le faire toi-même). Désolé. Ça arrive.

- Hmph.

- (Merci ça te trouerait le cul ?)

- Merci.

- (Euh j'ai un doute, j'l'ai dit tout fort ? E t pourquoi il me mâte comme s'il allait me boufer ?)

- Au fait j'ai lu attentivement le mailing.

- (Oh putain. Tu l'avais pas déjà lu, vérifié, revérifié ? Tu l'avais pas dicté à la base ?) Oui ?

- Il manque un point à l'avant-dernière ligne. C'est inacceptable.

- (Putain t'avais vérifié et dit que c'était ok !!! Je suis stagiaire moi !)

- Heureusement que là nous ne sommes pas passé par des prestataires, le comptable aurait hurlé. A refaire.

- (Espèce de constipé du slip, tu devrais péter un coup dans ton complet beige sur mesure). Et je dois recommencer les impressions ?

- Oui. En plus c'est pour Heero, il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit parfait.

- … (Chang, je te hais. Mais je vais rentrer à quelle heure ?) C'est qui ce Heero ?

- … et il ne sait même pas parler. Et il ne sait pas de qui on parle. C'est à se demander ce que l'on t'apprend en cours,

- (Des trucs que j'applique pas ici).

- ce que tu fais ici…

- (Le boy)

- … et à quoi tu sers.

- (Voir plus haut, connard) ¤ sourire ¤

_¤ _

**2ème mois, 10h12**

¤

- La photocopieuse ne fonctionne pas. Encore.

- (Bonjour connard. Y a écrit maintenance sur mon front ? Putain l'open-space c'est que pour les larbins, les chefs ils ont des vrais bureaux avec des portes qui se ferment). Je vais vous appeler un technicien.

- Ah parce que tu n'es pas technicien ?

- (…) Non, je suis stagiaire.

- Et tu ne sais pas réparer les photocopieuses ?

- (Vous non plus ?) Euh… non ?

- J'ai besoin d'urgence d'une copie de ce document et je dois l'envoyer avant la fin de la matinée au Japon.

- (Pourquoi tu me racontes ta vie) ?

- Si Yuy ne l'a pas on perd des sous.

- (Putain c'est qui ce type ? Je me fais jeter quand je pose la question et même on n'aurait jamais le temps de me répondre tellement je me crève).

- Si on perd des sous on casse les contrats.

- (ET merde… mais non ils peuvent pas puisque c'est de l'alternance chacun sa merde, héhé).

- Si on perd des sous, pas de prime, même pour toi !

- (Ah parce qu'ils avaient prévu de m'en donner une ?????) C'est un fichier word ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai reçu sous pli.

- (Quelle brêle) Ok. Vous avez un scanner ?

- Pas sur mon poste. Pourquoi ?

- (Et dieu créa l'ampoule). J'en ai un sur le mien… vous pouvez scanner le document, l'imprimer et le signer ?

- ¤ Léger sourire suffisant ¤ Tu sais que tu n'es pas con, toi ?

- (Merci bouffon). Il paraît, monsieur Chang.

¤

**Le même jour, 19h00**

¤

- Dorothy t'as deux secondes ?

- Non.

- (Pétasse. Ton tailleur violet te grossit). Tu sais que t'es censée me montrer le boulot et que… (j'apprends tout seul comme un grand parce que t'es débordée et que là ça va pas le faire)

- Ooooookkk qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- C'est qui ce Yuy qui peut pas faire ses envois tout seul et qui fait paniquer Chang ?

- C'est le Chef Produit. Le grand Manitou de la Pizza. Le révélateur de goût. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle nous sommes les numéros 2. Et il ne me fait pas paniquer.

- (On n'écoute pas aux portes monsieur Chang. S'il était si bon que ça on serait numéro 1.) Il a pas un Assistant Chef Produit ?

- Oui et il est avec lui, imbécile. Ces jeunes, tous des feignants qui refusent de commencer au bas de l'échelle.

- (Feignant toi-même, c'est moi qui te prépare ton café tous les matins. Et moi je suis pas au bas de l'échelle, je suis sous l'échelle).

- Il parcourt le monde à la recherche de nouvelles idées. En ce moment il est aux Etats-Unis.

- (Il est même pas là qu'il me fait déjà chier. Et elle est où ma prime ?)

- Et au fait ?

- Oui ?

- Tes cheveux sont un peu trop longs, rafraîchis ta coupe. Ce n'est ni fait, ni à faire.

- (Quand tu couperas ta couette, la clientèle elle voit pas mes cheveux au téléphone). Dès que je peux, monsieur.

- Au pire mets un serre-tête.

- (Chuis pas une nana).

¤

Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'étais un rebelle dans ma tête, mais à deux mois d'alternance on découvre et on se la ferme.

Objectif thunes !

Je revois encore Monsieur Peacecraft, lors de mon premier jour me dire :

« … au bout d'un mois ou deux vous pourrez avoir un rapport privilégié avec notre future clientèle… »

Et moi de conclure

« (en gros je vais démarcher/prospecter/télémarkéter/me faire insulter dans toutes les langues sous un faux nom par des sous-larbins qu'on aura saoulé autant que moi. Et si ça marche c'est la larbine en chef qui va avoir une prime. Moi on va m'offrir une pizza gratuite. Mais bon ça c'est le job. Faudrait juste qu'il arrête de me prendre pour un con) »

Et j'avais pas eu tort.

Sauf que c'était au troisième mois.

¤

**3me mois, 10h30, B to B (on appelle les boîtes…)**

¤

- Madame Blanchard ? (putain mes cheveux me grattent, faut que je les coupe !)

- Non c'est sa secrétaire-an, c'est de la part-an ?

- (Putain lâche ton chewing-gum, pétasse) « Benoît Tilleul », Société Hot Pizza. (ce qu'il faut pas faire. C'est sûr que s'appeler comme une bouteille de rhum ça fait pas professionnel).

- Elle n'a pas commandé de pizza-an, Monsieur-an.

- (Putain y a des ânes sur la ligne ?) Ce n'est pas pour une livraison. C'est le service commercial.

- Ah-an vous êtes du télémarketing- an ?

- (Oui) Service _commercial_, madame. Nous…

- C'est pour vos stats-an ?

- (Je vais me faire jeter) …

- Elle est en réunion à l'extérieur-an. Vous pouvez rappeler entre 17h00 et 17h02-an ? Elle est surbookée-an. Merci. ¤ clic ¤

- …

¤

**11h15**

¤

- (Putain ça me saoule)… Oui bonjour Monsieur Ben Sallah ? « Benoît Tilleul » Hot Pizza. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

- On a rien commandé il est 11h15.

- (Couché Brutus) Oui. Euh. Et ?

- Et quoi ? C'est le ramadan !

- (Et c'est quoi le rapport ? Je t'appelle pas pour bouffer !) Oui. En fait j'appelle pour vous poser deux-trois questions, voir si vous êtes satisfaits de nos serv…

- NAAAARICOT ! Je peux pas t'insulter avant le coucher du soleil ! On a rien à acheter !

- Mais…

- ¤ clic ¤

¤

**18h30 BtoC (on emmerde les gens chez eux)**

- Oui bonsoir Monsieur…

- Hmm… tu quittes à quelle heure mon mignon ?

- ¤ clic ¤

- Allo ? Hm… dommage…

¤

**18h32**

¤

- Oui Bonsoir Madame Peacecraft ? (Elle serait pas de la famille de mon boss ?)

- Oui ?

- (Elle a l'air gentille et pas sournoise, c'est une coïncidence) « Denis Baron », Hot Pizza, service commercial. Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

- ¤ gênée ¤ Euh non ? Mais on n'a pas…

- ¤ petit rire ¤ Rassurez-vous, Madame, vous n'avez pas commandé.

- ¤ petit rire gêné et soulagé ¤

- (Super je vais ptet pas m'faire jeter) Hot Pizza est à l'écoute de sa clientèle, raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelée. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions et noter vos suggestions, si vous en avez. Cela prendrait dix minutes maximum.

- Ah, mais…

- (A ce qu'il paraît faut pas les laisser parler) C'est ensemble que nous pourrons améliorer nos services. Aidez-nous à vous satisfaire.

- ¤ rougit ¤ Oh… avec plaisir jeune homme… .

- (Pour une fois que j'ai pu dérouler mon argumentaire sans me faire jeter…) Très bien. Alors…

- Comment ça « avec plaisir jeune homme » ? Passe-moi le téléphone Réléna. Allo ? C'est une heure pour appeler les gens ?

- …

- T'as rien d'autre à foutre ? On a rien à acheter ! ¤ clic ¤

- Euh… c'était pas la voix de Chang ça ? Mais c'est pas son numéro ???

¤

Il se trouvait que c'était bien la sœur de mon boss qui travaillait auprès d'un grand groupe.

Et Chang travaillait la sœur, héhé, mais le boss ne le savait pas à l'époque.

S'il l'avait su, il aurait harcelé Wu Fei pour faire du chiffre avec ses « relations ».

Je déteste le télémarketing, appeler les gens pour les faire chier.

En fait c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont engagé alors pourquoi il me l'a pas dit, plutôt que de me bassiner avec des promesses auxquelles je croyais pas ?

¤

« Et si vous êtes doué, autonome réactif et polyvalent votre champ d'action sera étendu… »

Et moi de déduire à juste titre :

« (Je vais donc commencer à 08h00 et terminer à 21h00 au lieu de 20h00. Ah pardon ce sont mes horaires officieux. Officiellement je commence à 09h00 et je quitte à 17h30) »

_¤ _

**4ème mois, 18h00**

¤

- Dillon qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- (Tu devrais t'épiler les sourcils). Ben je range mon bureau, j'y vais !

- Il est ¤ regarde l'heure ¤ 18h00 !

- (Et alors ? Je pars presque à l'heure pour une fois). Oui j'ai demandé au Directeur si exceptionnellement je pouvais partir à l'heure. J'ai un truc.

- Ah ok… mais fais pas ça trop souvent, hein ? C'est mal vu.

- Oui, merci Dorothy. (L'est gentille, faut juste savoir s'y prendre)

- Au fait, c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Juste mon anniversaire.

- Et t'as demandé la permission pour ça ? Tu pouvais pas… je sais pas, aller chez le coiffeur ? Ils t'arrivent aux épaules là !

- (Foutez-moi la paix avec mes cheveux) ¤ porte refermée ¤

_¤ _

« Vous serez amené à effectuer des déplacements »

« (A porter les maquettes à travers le bureau, ouais) »

¤

**5ème mois, 08h30**

- Dillon ! Amène-toi !

- Dorothy c'est lourd ! Help ? (Je fais ce que je peux !)

- Tu es un homme, non ? Tu as été élevé pour ça, porter ! Et à la base on t'a embauché pour m'aider.

- Ah parce que tu es née avec un aspirateur à la main ?

- Tiens Dillon tu as oublié un dossier. ¤ sourire carnassier ¤

- ¤ s'écroule ¤ (Pétasse).

¤

« Assister à des conférences de la plus haute importance.

« (A préparer le café) »

¤

**6ème mois, 08h00**

¤

- Duo ! L'Arabica !

- (Connard !) Mais Monsieur Chang, vous ne préférez pas le Robusta ?

- Nous sommes mardi Dillon. Et le mardi je bois de l'Arabica. Tu n'apprends donc rien à ton école ?

- (Le mardi je suis en cours d'habitude) …

- Et Heero revient aujourd'hui et lui aussi préfère l'Arabica.

- (Ah c'est pour ça qu'il pète son string ? Il est en train de nous le stresser dans son costume impeccable beige) …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Euh je pensais que j'allais assister à la réunion (pour une fois).

- ¤ regard ahuri ¤ Pourquoi faire ?

- (Ben je sais pas, faire semblant de faire mon stage ? Arrêter de faire de l'administratif ?) Oh comme ça…

- Au lieu de divaguer fais ton travail et par pitié vas te couper les cheveux ! Ou attache-les ! Tu peux maintenant.

- (Pour que je te ressemble ? JAMAIS, plutôt les couper !!! Mais quand ?)

¤

Officiellement , d'après le profil de poste, le conseiller pédagogique de l'école et ma fiche de (sous)paye, je devais travailler au service commercial pour effectuer une mission de, je vous le donne dans le mille commercial/chargé de clientèle et auprès du responsable je devais toucher un peu au management (équipe/terrain). Je devais même toucher un peu au marketing et faire quelques études. J'allais bien remplir mes dossiers d'APA.

Officieusement j'ai donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, managé le vent mais qu'est-ce que je me suis fait manager ! Balader peut-être ? Sûrement.

Et encore ce n'est que le début. Le cauchemar n'avait pas encore commencé.

¤

**7ème mois, 19h30**

_- AU SECOUUUURS ! _

- Dillon je te présente Heero Yuy notre Chef Produit.

- (Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… tu pouvais pas le présenter un autre jour, patron ?)

- Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer jusque là.

- (J'ai juste eu l'occasion de faire ses merdes et il a juste eu l'occasion de me faire chier. Je te connais pas, j'ai entendu parler de toi et je te déteste.).

- Il est revenu avec tout plein d'idées, des projets excitants et des tarifs compétitifs. Ces mois de voyages lui ont fait du bien.

- (Il avait besoin de sept mois de formation ? C'est sûr que c'est une lumière ce type ? Ça pue l'arnaque ! L'était au Japon dernièrement hein, après les States ? Pour un peu il a fait du tourisme dans sa famille ! Ses yeux en amande c'est suspect !)

¤

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt beau gosse ce crétin.

25-26 ans à l'époque, cheveux bruns courts structuré/déstructuré, le genre de coupe super tendance sans être ridicule.

Des yeux en amande bleu gris, bien bâti dans son costume noir, peau bronzée.

Il aurait pu me faire une grosse impression… si on était à la télé dans un programme pour ado.

Dans la vrai vie de stagiaire, c'est pas le charme d'un de tes supérieurs qui va valider tes acquis.

En plus c'était un connard, il pouvait pas me blairer, c'était réciproque.

Et l'autre qui continuait…

¤

- La nouvelle sauce Hot Spot 80 pour 100 piment, 10 pour 100 wasabi , 10 pour 100 tomates, la pizza all stars avec triple tout et le tout nouveau concept hampizza ! La pizza à la forme d'hamburger mais au goût pizza ! C'est novateur, c'est génial !

- (Bordel il a fumé quoi ? Et l'autre Yuy, là, s'il arrêtait de me dévisager ?)

- Et donc Dorothy et toi allez travailler très étroitement avec lui. Attention il est exigeant.

- (Putain ce mec c'est pas dieu quoi). Oui Monsieur.

- Et donc Heero, voici Dillon Maxwell, le petit stagiaire doué et volontaire.

- (Le petit stagiaire te proute. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mâter comme ça ? Je pue ? Costard bleu chemise blanche à rayures bleues ça va quoi, c'est pas le gris !)

¤

Oui, j'ai pu m'acheter un nouveau costume pas cher, pas super qualité mais il changeait du gris et j'en étais fier.

J'avais autre chose à faire de mon argent qu'acheter un costard.

Economiser pour me barrer par exemple, participer aux frais de mes parents, payer mon forfait texto…

¤

- Il a les cheveux trop longs, Zechs. Et sa chemise n'est pas impeccablement repassée. Et il transpire. Il est inadapté.

- (Quoi mes cheveux ? Quoi ma chemise ? Est-ce que tu te tapes les dossiers à porter toi ? Connard !)

- Et moi ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de vendre, Heero ni d'être ton Directeur préféré !

- Oui mais ça ne ressemble à rien ! Il a une non coupe.

- (JE T'EMMERDE !! Je n'ai ni le temps, ni les moyens d'aller chez le coupe-tifs, alors ils sont aux omoplates et ils y restent jusqu'au jour où je pourrais quitter à l'heure).

- Allez, laisse-lui sa chance tu veux ? D'autant qu'il a fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent. Il a survécu à Wu Fei.

- (Merci, chef, prends ça connard).

- Et tu vas être son nouveau tuteur.

- (…) O O. Pardon ?

- ¤ sourire en coin ¤ Y aurait-il un problème, monsieur Maxwell ?

- (POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOOIIII)

¤

Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était un connard.

¤

- Oui Dillon, je serais amené à me déplacer beaucoup plus, je n'aurais pas la possibilité de surveiller ton travail de près ni de laisser mes appréciations…

- ¤ Décomposition ¤ Et je peux venir avec vous ? Je ne devais pas faire de déplacements ? (vous m'aviez promis… vous avez piétiné des rêves auxquels je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour croire !!!)

- ¤ sourire contrit du patron ¤

- ¤ rictus élargi de Heero ¤

- Et donc…

- (Et donc c'est l'autre connard qui devient mon tuteur TT).

- Serrez-vous la main !

- Cachez votre joie, Maxwell.

- (… je la cache)…

¤

Officieusement c'est devenu pire que prévu.

Parce que je lui tapais autant sur les nerfs qu'il me tapait sur les nerfs.

Il me faisait chier pour un rien…

De toute façon je l'ai pris en grippe dès qu'il s'est foutu de mon nouveau costard.

¤

**8ème mois, 10h30**

- Maxwell le café est mauvais.

- Le distributeur est là-bas monsieur Yuy. (Pas de pitié, ça fait 8 mois que je suis là, j'ai moins peur de l'ouvrir)

- …

¤

**9ème mois, 08h54**

¤

- Maxwell les nouvelles plaquettes commerciales ne sont pas encore sur les présentoirs.

- (Bonjour à toi, connard. Bordel pourquoi y a pas de porte ?) Nous ne les avons pas encore reçues.

- Je viens de signer le bordereau de livraison.

- (Ducon) Si vous venez de le signer comment voulez-vous que les plaquettes soient sur les présentoirs ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de réceptionner les articles.

- (Putain mais quel casse-couilles). Excusez-moi d'être allé aux toilettes.

- Hot Pizza avant tout. J'ai tout aussi bien pu manquer un appel important en faisant votre travail.

- (Ce n'est pas mon travail) Je vais ranger les plaquettes Monsieur. (Handicapé du fion)

- Hn. ¤ petit sourire ¤

¤

**10ème mois, 11h00**

¤

- Hot Pizza bonjour, Dillon Maxwell à votre écoute ? C'est de la part ? Un instant je vous le passe ¤ appuie sur le bouton ¤. Monsieur Peacecraft ? Mademoiselle Noin pour vous. Oui Monsieur Peac… Mill. ¤ raccroche ¤

- C'est comme ça que vous répondez au téléphone ? Tout votre cerveau est parti dans vos cheveux ou quoi ?

- (Il peut pas prévenir quand il débarque, lui ? Et pourquoi à lui on lui dit pas de changer de costard ? Il est tout le temps en noir) Oui… (putain mais lâche-moi ! Ils te gênent mes cheveux ? Ben ils sont dans le dos et ils restent dans le dos).

- Monsieur Maxwell vous ne livrez pas des pizzas, vous répondez à la clientèle. Cela fait dix mois que vous êtes ici et vous ne savez même pas répondre au téléphone. Et dire que je dois remplir votre dossier et livrer mes impressions sur votre travail… .

- (Je vais lui balancer mon poing dans la gueule à croire que je fais rien de bien ici) Monsieur Peacecraft a dit… (I'm such a lèche-cul).

- Si vous voulez l'avoir un jour votre diplôme il faut apprendre l'élémentaire. Qu'apprend-t-on aux jeunes dans ces prétendues formations commerciales, je me le demande ?

- … (pas à faire le café ni à jouer les gentlemen porteurs)…

- Pas étonnant que vous vous fassiez jeter en émission d'appel.

- (MECEPAPOSSIBLE ! Putain il est encore PIRE depuis que la loi est passée et qu'il peut plus fumer au bureau vas tirer ta latte dehors comme une âme en peine et LACHE-MOI) …

- Oui je vous ai entendu. ¤ marmonne ¤ Je voulais un professionnel… mais nooon ils ont préféré faire des économies. Ces stagiaires, tous des incapables.

- (Sonne téléphone avant que je lui fasse bouffer mon poing… YES)

- Ne décrochez pas. Regardez et assimilez. Hot Pizza inc., Heero Yuy bonjour… maman ?

- … ¤ regard innocent qui se retient de pouffer ¤

- ¤ regard noir ¤ Je te rappelle.

¤

**11ème mois, 12h30 **

**¤**

- Maxwell le mailing n'est pas bon il y a une énorme faute de frappe.

- (Je vais me trouver une autre entreprise c'est pas possible…) Vous l'avez validé tout à l'heure. Dorothy a dit…

- Je n'ai jamais validé ça et c'est à faire cette après-midi.

- Demandez à Dorothy je devrais même pas être là, moi.

- ?

- (Et oui connard). Regardez le planning, j'ai cours moi le jeudi.

- ¤ Haussement de sourcil ¤ Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je vous ai dépanné, comme Monsieur Peacecraft me l'a demandé.

- ¤ Renifle ¤ C'est à se demander à quoi vous servez.

- (Ah ouais ? Prends-ça dans ta face) J'ai bénéficié d'une dérogation de cours pour la matinée. J'ai un devoir sur table cet après-midi. Au revoir !

- ¤ regard plus que noir ¤ Nous en reparlerons…

- Lundi alors, j'ai cours demain aussi. Bon week-end ! ¤ sourire ultra brite, manque plus que la rose entre les dents ¤

¤

Quand je suis revenu le lundi, Dorothy s'était retaper tout le mailing en un temps record mais ça lui avait mangé sa journée.

C'était l'assistant de Yuy qui avait fait croire qu'il avait validé l'envoi.

Dorothy avait eu le temps de se faire engueuler quand même, même si Héloïse avait pris sa saucée.

Petite fausse blonde platine aux cheveux courts et aux lentilles qui changeaient selon les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle était aussi aimable qu'un coup de poing.

Elle ne ressemblait à rien et avait autant de poitrine que moi – et je suis un gars – et des fesses tellement plates qu'elles en étaient faxables.

Ses tailleurs étaient toujours ultra-chics, elle était éternellement débordée et elle foutait n'importe quoi.

Et on ne pouvait pas la virer parce qu'elle était la fille d'un des principaux actionnaires de la boîte.

Pouffiasse.

¤

- Je suis désolé Dot'.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, ils sont gentils mais de mauvaise foi ici. ¤ se lève de son bureau pour rejoindre Duo ¤

- … (c'est clair).

- Mais changeons de sujet. Ça fait quelques mois que tu le côtoies maintenant.

- Qui ?

- Yuy ? ¤ sourire ultra brite full force ¤

- J'aurais aimé ne côtoyer ni lui, ni sa sorcière. ¤ Prépare la commande de fournitures. Non ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça mais il est « polyvalent ».¤

- Entre nous, tu le trouves comment ?

- Qui ? ¤ ne lève pas les yeux de son écran ¤

- Ben Yuy ?

- Hein ?

- Dillon. Fais pas comme si ça t'étonnais que je te demande un avis sur un homme.

¤

Dorothy et moi on s'était croisés dans le même bar gay et lesbien avec nos coups d'un soir respectifs il y a quelques mois.

Au début il y a eu de la gêne puis on a bien ri.

Le monde était très, très petit parfois.

Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait jamais posé la question pour Mill, Wu Fei ou d'autres et qu'elle essayait de savoir pour le chieur.

¤

- (Laisse-moi bosser). C'est le fait que tu me demandes pour le relou et pas pour les autres.

- ¤ sourire ¤ C'est parce que tous les autres sont soit à peu près hétéros soit à peu près casés.

- ¤ indigné ¤ (Tes grosses fesses squattent le bureau). Et j'ai pas le droit de trouver les à peu près hétéros mig…

- … et lui aussi il est homo.

- ¤ mal au crâne ¤ Qui lui ?

- ¤ squatte encore plus le bureau sans répondre à la question ¤ Et il est hot dans son genre. Et paraît qu'il est célibataire. ¤ clin d'œil ¤

- (Je m'en fous) Et tu le sais…

- Parce que je l'ai croisé dans le même bar que toi il y a quatre ans. Et que ce qui lui roulait une pelle avait les mêmes bijoux que toi. ¤ grand sourire aussi blanc que son tailleur-pantalon ¤

- ¤ Le site plante, doit recommencer la commande ¤ Hey comment tu peux savoir que ce sont les mêmes tu les as jamais vus ?

- ¤ Sourire gentil ¤ J'ai l'œil. Et tes deux costumes bon marché sont mal taillés, un poil trop moulant au niveau de tes attributs, les ourlets sont trop grands et les jambes trop larges.

- ¤ En gros je suis Pierrot le Clown ¤ Et tu me racontes la vie du substitut de mon tuteur parce que…

- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous saquer et qu'il y a des étincelles quand vous êtes dans la même pièce.

¤

Je vous voir venir, vous.

Si, si, je vous vois avec vos yeux qui brillent et votre sourire « on ne vous la fait pas, le pauvre est en plein déni ».

Dorothy pensait la même chose.

Ben elle s'est grave trompée.

¤

- On n'est pas dans un film.

- Parce que je sais ce que peut donner la tension dans un lit et que ça pourrait vraiment être explosif. Je me dis que tu pourrais fantasmer.

- ¤ grand sourire qui ne quitte pas l'écran ¤ T'as couché avec lui ? Je croyais que t'aimais que la foune ?

- ¤ éclat de rire, descend du bureau ¤ Imbécile. Parce qu'il est positivement hot. Et que si je n'étais pas lesbienne j'aurais essayé de me le faire.

- Et tu te dis pas que je suis stagiaire, que j'ai 19 ans, que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et qu'on peut pas se saquer parce que c'est physique ? Et pourquoi on parle de cul au boulot ?

- ¤ regard bleu perçant ¤ Tu ne seras pas stagiaire éternellement, Dillon.

- ….

- Pourquoi on parle de cul ? Bienvenue dans le monde du travail. C'est pas parce que tu as un avis qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit. Je trouve Lucy Liu sexy à souhait et je sais très bien que je coucherais jamais avec elle si ce n'est pas malheureux.

- ¤ Le site plante encore et ça le saoule ¤ Euh, c'est pas que je m'en fous mais un peu ? Je dois finir de préparer la commande.

- ¤ Se dirige vers la sortie du bureau, dos à Dillon ¤ En gros tu as peur que je me moque de toi si tu admets que tu le trouves sexe? T'es vraiment un gamin.

¤

Bien sûr que c'était un piège pour me faire parler.

Bien sûr qu'elle a joué sur ma fierté et je le comprends très bien maintenant, un an et demi après la discussion.

Je l'ai même compris tout de suite.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on comprend ce qu'il est écrit sur le panneau qu'on ne tombe pas dedans.

Surtout quand on sort de l'adolescence, qu'on est dans un premier « vrai » boulot où on veut faire ses preuves mais où on ne perd jamais une occasion de vous traiter de gosse.

Où on ne veut pas vous laisser grandir et où parfois, quand on connaît le monde du travail, on n'a pas forcément envie.

¤

- Tu veux savoir comment je le trouve, c'est ça ? Après tu me foutras la paix ?

- ¤ Petit sourire ¤ Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…

- Franchement ? D'une connerie infinie et d'un ego totalement surdimensionné….

- …

- Et puis le physique ne fait pas tout. Contente ? Dot' ?

¤

Il n'y avait plus personne quand j'avais relevé la tête.

La semaine suivante, Mill revenait exceptionnellement.

…

…

…

Et j'étais convoqué. Avec le connard. Et avec le constipé (Wu Fei).

¤

- Dillon cela fait un an que tu es avec nous et ton travail est on ne peut plus satisfaisant.

- (Hein ? Putain qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus…)

- A présent tu as besoin d'une formation de terrain, de proximité, pour aller au cœur de la clientèle.

- (Nan Mill, tu vas m'augmenter ???? JE VAIS VOIR DES CLIENTS ??!)

- Voici l'occasion d'appliquer les théories acquises pendant tes cours et de mettre à profit ton expérience de l'entreprise.

- (Putain c'est sérieux ?)…

- Un bon commercial doit connaître tous les rouages, toute son équipe sur le bout des doigts, ainsi que les processus de fabrication.

- (… mon dieu, Yuy qui intervient… je sens la carotte) …

- Il te faudra donc aller sur le plus grand Hot Pizza de France pour établir une enquête de satisfaction !

¤

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

Mais j'étais stagiaire !

Mais j'étais jeune !

J'étais vulnérable !

J'étais naïf...

¤

- (Sérieux, Mill ? Yes je vais faire des études qualitatives et quantitatives ! Des questions ouvertes ou fermées. PUTAIN JE VAIS FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE DU CAFE, DE LA DISTRIBUTION DE COURRIER, DE LA RELECTURE DE MAILING ET ME FAIRE INSULTER EN EMISSION D'APPEL ? I BELIEVE IN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LET THE SUNSHINE LET THE SUNSHINE IN !)

- Et…

- (Et ? Ho-ho… je veux pas l'entendre, Yuy…)

- Et comme nous savons que les enquêtes de satisfaction les clients n'y répondent jamais sauf si nous moyennons finance/bons d'achats et que cette opération n'était pas prévue dans notre plan marketing,

- (Oh non…)

- Tu vas aller à leur rencontre directement !

- Euh… comment ?

- Tu te serviras de l'expérience de proximité dont tu m'as parlé dans ton entretien !

- (Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?) …

- Mais oui avec ton expérience de facteur ! Tu leur livreras les pizzas et tu leur poseras les questions pendant qu'ils te rendront la monnaie ! Les gens détestent les démarcheurs mais ils adorent le gentil livreur qui leur apporte à manger !

- (YEAH ! Je vais me faire éjecter en live… non mais ils se foutent de ma gueule ? Je suis leur boy ? )…

- Ton école est déjà au courant

- (Chang. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le dire ?) …

- On te fournira un uniforme et un petit scooter. Nous t'avons préparé une carte spéciale pour toutes les fois où tu auras besoin de faire le plein.

- …

- Je compte sur _toi, Dillon _pour représenter irréprochablement notre entreprise.

¤

Yuy qui me tutoyait pour la première fois, avec ce rictus si particulier et ce regard si froid.

Yuy qui m'appelait par mon prénom, faisant rouler le l comme on savourait le rhum fort, comme un homme.

Yuy qui venait de me faire le plus beau des coups de pute parce qu'à son regard si satisfait, cela ne pouvait venir que de lui.

J'allais jouer les VRP de la Pizza sur Paris. L'avantage ? C'était nettement plus près que La Défense.

L'inconvénient ?

Je me rappelle pas avoir fait un BTS livreur de pizza.

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour me mettre la misère.

Tout ça parce qu'il pouvait pas blairer les stagiaires.

Mais j'allais le faire son truc de merde et j'avais intérêt à apprendre à conduire un scooter sinon j'allais livrer des pizzas en métro et j'allais me faire lapider.

J'allais le faire, j'allais le réussir même si ça me saoulait, même si ça n'avait a priori rien à voir avec le binz.

Et j'allais lui foutre la misère.

¤

- Dîtes…

- Oui, Dillon ?

- Je suppose que l'un d'entre vous sera mon tuteur sur place ? Quoique… vu que _Mill_ est revenu exceptionnellement et que _Wu Fei_ part en Corée… je suppose que c'est Monsieur Yuy qui supervisera ?

¤

Oh je revois son regard… ce froid sidéral qui n'avait pas prévu que je l'implique et qui montre qu'il avait juste envie de me jeter de sa vue.

Ce que Dorothy croyait être une forme d'attirance était purement et simplement de la répulsion.

Ah il ne pouvait pas me blairer.

Il voulait m'éjecter du bureau, hors de sa vue, exit le jeunot gentil avec du caractère ?

Vade retro le mec que tu peux pas autant manipuler que les autres stagiaires et que ton lever de sourcil il n'impressionne pas ?

Et ben il allait me bouffer.

Aux quatre fromages.

Au jambon.

Aux poivrons.

A l'orientale.

A la Margarita.

A la Primavera.

A la calzone. Fourrée. Fondante. Chaude. Coulante.

Garniture sans tomates mais avec de la crème bien fraîche et du saumon fumé.

Il allait me bouffer à toutes les sauces et elles seraient immanquablement pimentées, plus pimentées que sa sauce spéciale.

Il allait se le bouffer le petit stagiaire de dix-neuf ans pas assez bien pour la boîte.

Il allait se bouffer son mépris en pleine gueule.

Et j'allais savourer.

Patience.

¤

¤

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

* * *

ET OUAIS ! 

Et vous me dîtes : ils sont où les autres ? Et je vous dis... héhé QUE DALLE :p

Ben alors ? On peut pas tout vous dire tout de suite hein, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Et pourquoi il est perplexe le Dillon, d'abord, hm ?

Ça faisait longtemps que vous vous étiez pas pris un petit tsuzuku, hein !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi crevarde :p

La suite et fin si vous le voulez bien :p (Faut que je peaufine, la fin n'est pas tout à fait prête c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas postée, pourvu que j'ai pas la flemmite ;o)

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ fic qui date un peu mais que j'avais la flemme de reprendre :p ¤**


	2. Donnez moi du stage !

**Disclaimers** **: voir partie précédente.**

**Avertissement : **Aucun sauf que si vous avez fait des stages et/ou de l'alternance ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot...**

**Genre : Les réalités réelles de la vie d'un étudiant qui s'attend trop à faire des trucs extraordinaires d'entrée de jeu à son premier stage :p **(Oui, j'ai fait des stages, oui, j'ai eu des rêves aussi et non, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin, c'est de la fiction XD).

**Pour qui ? Cette suite est pour Anyanas, je l'ai sortie du fin fonds de l'abîme pour ta mauvaise journée ! Et j'ai donc relutté pour toi ! Et je te câline fort.**

**Spéciale dédicace : à Akai Ringo (hey, reviens vite !!!) et à la petite chose-là-bas (courage !)**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Amour, Stage et Pizza**

¤

**Appartement de D. Maxwell 17 janvier 2009, 19h30**

¤

Je suis dans mon nouvel appart tout tranquille et je me remémore mon stage, la phase « bureau » et à présent la phase « Pizza Boy » vengeance à la con.

Et je me rappelle ce que j'avais pensé à l'annonce de la nouvelle, censée me faire plaisir, prouver que l'on donnait de l'importance à ce que je faisais.

« L'appel du terrain »

On me prenait ouvertement pour un con.

Ah, on voulait m'envoyer au casse-pipe ?

Eh bien j'allais casser des couilles, quitte à ce que je sois pénalisé, autant que je le sois jusqu'au bout.

Mais j'allais faire mon job correctement aussi, histoire de ne pas me faire éclater par mon conseiller pédagogique.

C'était pas une pizzeria qui allait me foutre les chocottes, j'avais été facteur.

J'avais tout vu, les mémés en chemise de nuit sexy pour m'accueillir,

¤

_- Bonjour vous…_

_- …. (NAPHTALIIINE… remets ton dentier quand tu me parles, gorge profonde)… Bonjour. J'ai un recommandé pour madame Grimbert._

_- Hm… il semblerait que ce soit moi._

_- (Pourquoi tant de haine…)_

¤

les gars qui m'envoyaient chier parce que « le facteur habituel » laissait des avis de recommandé alors qu'ils étaient chez eux,

¤

_- Connard!!!! J'étais là la dernière fois et t'as fait exprès de mettre « absent » sur ton papelard à la con !!!! _

_- (Ton haleine est une arme de destruction massive… comme ton calecif à rayures)… Ce n'était pas moi, monsieur, je suis nouveau. _

_- Ils disent tous ça ! Et quand bien même c'est pas toi, tu prendras pour les autres ! _

_- …_

¤

la concierge qui racontait sa vie – et celle de ses locataires…

¤

_- Et madame Michu vous avez vu son appartement ? Un vrai dépotoir. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien._

¤

C'était donc pas une pizzéria qui allait m'impressionner !

Tu parles…

¤

**1ère jour, 12ème mois de stage, 9h00 du matin**

¤

- Here goes nothing (Ouais, quand faut y aller… j'ai des origines américaines, je m'en sers !)

¤

J'avais beau avoir une envie dingue de décalquer contre le mur Nyuysance 1er, le grand absent de cette première journée, j'avais quand même espoir d'avoir mon diplôme et d'apprendre quelques trucs.

Ouais l'expérience, la polyvalence, la connaissance des produits, le client-facing skill, le management, tout ça.

Ouais, ouais, je sais mais bon c'était pas parce que j'avais aucune illusion que je pouvais pas essayer de m'en créer, non ?

¤

- (Enfin, il sert plutôt à déchiffrer le mode d'emploi de la photocopieuse… parlez l'anglais qu'ils disaient, ça ouvre les portes du placard à balai….) Y a quelqu'un ?

¤

Mes nouveaux collègues s'appelaient Momo, Sidi, Fred, Toto et Chouchou, enfin c'était écrit sur leur badge bien gentiment épinglé à la poche de poitrine de leur super chemisette rouge et blanche.

Les vrais prénoms c'était pour les gens derrière un bureau – stagiaire à part -, pas dans un tout petit Pizza Minute de quartier rouge et blanc. Vous connaissez un livreur de pizza qu'on appelle Richard ?

¤

- (Putain, même à 9H00 du mat' ça pue le fromage) Oh, y a quelqu'un ?

- Oh, deux secondes !

¤

Ajoutez à ça le super pantalon blanc moule-burnes putain-ils-sont-cons-ou-quoi-c'est-salissant-mais-le-designer-est-un-fan-des-BeeGees, les baskets nettoyées mais pas neuves et l'accessoire qui tue : la casquette à visière en plastique-semi serre-tête rouge « les-débuts-de-la-trois-D-au-ciné » et vous avez la panoplie du bouffon.

C'était pas le travail qui allait m'impressionner…

C'était CA !

J'avais survécu à tout plein de choses.

Je n'allais pas survivre à la HONTE.

Si mes potes me voyaient habillé en Bee Gees, ça allait pas le faire !

J'avais 19 ans à l'époque, merde. C'était humain de penser un peu à la loose !

¤

- (Non Il a mis quoi dans son ben ? Des boules de Mozza ? Comment il fait pour parler normalement et… marcher ? S'il pète le pantalon il explose) Euh bonjour !

- Salut ! On t'attendait.

- (Il doit y avoir une aération secrète dans ce presse-purée sinon je vais mourir si je dois porter ça) Euh…

- F?

- (Fuck ? Non ça va vraiment pas être possible, ma famille me fait chier mais je tiens aux bijoux). J'ai dû me tromper…

¤

En même temps savoir que j'allais pas être obligé de prendre mon costume gris me soulageait quand même.

Mais un moule-burnes blanc ?

J'allais faire le lac des cygnes sur mon scooter ?

J'allais passer dans « incroyable talent » ?

Pire. J'allais taper la discute avec un mec qu'on appelait « Chouchou ».

J'avais touché le fond.

¤

- « Euh » je pense pas, non. T'as bien été envoyé par CCPS ?

- (Espoir, mon ami, c'est quoi ce truc) Qui ?

- Costard Corbeau et Profil de Salaud ?

- (A mort, charogne, c'est Yuy…). Oui…

- Ha ! Tu vas morfler.

- Merci euh… Chouchou c'est ça ? (Ton père en slip, mécréant).

- C'est bien, tu sais lire un badge. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

¤

Je revois encore ce grand dadais blond d'à peu près mon âge avec son sourire cent mille volts et son regard Titanic. Brr il faisait froid. Il était polyvalent mais souvent à la prise de commande ou aux caisses, rarement à la plonge ou à la livraison.

Un niqueur de puce quand il me chipait la moitié de mes maigres pourboires pour « le business ».

¤

- (Déjà ? Je m'appelle pas, bouffon) Dillon Maxwell.

- Maxwell ? Comme le café ?

- (Non, comme ta mère) Non Dillon, comme le rhum.

- Dis quoi ? Ma parole tes vieux se sont torchés pour t'appeler comme ça ?

- (Ouais et alors ? Essayons de gratter la sympathie, humour) Ben disons que ma mère était serveuse et que mon père était obligé de payer des verres pour qu'elle vienne.

- Hé ! Heureusement qu'il se pintait pas au Ricard !

- (Vu comme ça…) Ben… entre ça et « la même chose » le choix est vite fait. (Héhé).

¤

Je me souviens de son rire de gangster et de son air sadique.

Il lui manquait plus que le gros cigare.

L'air à peu près sympa une seconde, complètement psychopathe la seconde suivante.

J'allais bosser avec une putain de vague.

¤

- Je vois dans tes yeux que tu te crois malin.

- (Hein ? Mais nooon !!) Hein ?

- Si, si, avec ton costume de pépé, ton air volontaire et ton sourire Colgate-je-suis-pas-à-ma-place-ici-mais-je-vais-faire-avec, on va t'apprendre la vie !

- (De quoi ? J'ai jamais pensé ça ! Enfin… si peut-être un peu ? Et merde encore un frustré qui va se décharger sur le pauvre étudiant) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu existes.

- …

- Et les coins de ta bouche ont tremblé quand tu as lu mon badge. T'inquiète pas, t'y auras droit aussi.

- (Loulou ? Oui, c'est moi) Je suis stagiaire (fleur d'anus). J'ai pas d'existence légale, on m'appelle « hey », « toi là-bas » ou « petit » alors un surnom de plus ? Comme ça je pourrais mieux m'intégrer à l'équipe ? (Léchez-moi lécher, lé-chez-moiiii léchez-moi lécher son cul en liberté…).

¤

Ben quoi ? J'allais rester six mois là, vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

J'étais rebelle à l'intérieur. Tout au fond de moi il y avait un petit canari qui sommeillait.

En attendant j'essayais désespérément d'avoir l'air d'un bon gros chat.

¤

- Finalement tu m'as l'air un peu moins con que les autres. T'as conscience des réalités.

- (Elu produit de l'année) Ben je suis stagiaire donc a priori étiqueté bon à rien, larbin, mec qui fait rien.

- Les trois, ici on fait package.

- (Pico zboub). Si je suis un peu moins con que les autres ? (OUIIIIIIII !) J'en sais rien, les autres je les connais pas. Si je vais faire mon job quoiqu'on pense de moi ? Oui.

¤

Cette fois c'était un sourire diabolique.

Il a tendu la main pour la serrer.

Et serrer il l'a fait.

¤

- Bienvenue en Enfer, petit malin. Je vais te présenter aux autres. Oh les gars ?

- Quels gars, y a que moi, Chouchou. On sera complets la semaine prochaine. Normalement.

¤

Arrêt sur image. Il y avait un mec canon, corps et voix so seeeeex, super cute avec sa petite toque de pizzaïolo sur ses cheveux châtain-roux à la Country Color et pas trop ridicule dans son moule-burnes qui me voyait.

… Et moi j'avais l'air d'un tube de smarties.

Aussi entubé que je l'étais.

¤

- T'es qui ? (Je l'ai tutoyé ? Un mec comme ça, ça te suicide les neurones)

- On m'appelle Toto. Et tu es ?

¤

Aaaaah Toto…

Professionnel de la vanne qui tue et excellent coupeur de tomates.

Sait détecter et camoufler le goût d'un fromage périmé.

Champion du monde de son quartier de lancer de pizza cru.

Accessoirement enculeur de mouche quand il me barbait sur mes horaires.

¤

- (Dorothy ? Le magicien d'Oz ? Ton mec ? Je peux être n'importe qui pour toi, baby) Je suis…

- Le nouvel esclave que nous envoi sa seigneurie Yuy. Toto, voici Di… quelque chose.

- (Bite de mite)…

- Di, Toto.

- … (Toto) Euh (OUAF !), salut… (putain d'yeux verts… oh et ce rictus… hm…)

- Il est plutôt mignon celui-là, Chouchou.

¤

Il me trouvait mignon.

Rien que d'y repenser…

¤

- (… IL ME TROUVE MIGNON ! Dans ÇA ? Mais, mais, mais… IL EST FOU !!! Il va me toucher !!! Oh OUIIIII, pose ta main sur mon épaule !!!!) Gah ?

- Toutes mes condoléances. Il tiendra pas deux jours ici, Chouchou, comme les autres.

- Arrête, tu vas lui faire peur.

- Non mais faut qu'il tombe son costume de pépé, là, il est pas invité au bal des oranges.

- (Dégage ta main de mon épaule, pine d'huître. Je préfère encore bosser à poil que porter vos mouline-couilles).

- Hm… je suis pas contre te voir nu, le nouveau, au contraire.

- (IL EST GAY DIEU EXISTE. MERDE j'ai parlé tout haut ? … Ce mec me bouffe vraiment les neurones)

- Mais je suis pas sûr que tes attributs apprécieraient le voyage en première classe sur le scooter.

¤

Ouais, apparemment.

¤

- Bon. Niveau boulot c'est chiant ici de 11h00 à 15h00 et de 18h00 à 23h30. Après 23h30 tu auras les yeux rivés sur la pendule et aux horaires du dernier RER. Et si tu es encore là à cette heure ça voudra dire que t'es de fermeture. Et tant que tu n'as pas fini tu ne t'en va pas.

- Je ne sais pas si… enfin je ne pense pas que… c'est pas que je voudrais pas, hein ? (Tu le vois mon doigt du milieu, Chouchou ? Assieds-toi dessus)

¤

Non, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Non ?

¤

- Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'un stagiaire majeur n'a pas le droit de travailler de nuit, pourvu que la législation horaire soit respectée. Et puis, tu es en contrat de professionnalisation. Presque un grand.

- … (Toto, mon cul c'est pas un morceau de poulet, pourquoi t'en as après lui ?) Et je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi ? J'habite à la-fin-du-monde-c'est là-bas !

- Yuy nous a vraiment envoyé une libellule. Arrête de rire de l'œil, Toto. Tu veux dire pas d'horaires de soirée, Di ? On est dans la restauration, grand et accessoirement on ferme quand les gens ont fini de manger.

- …

- Et puis on a une chance de répartir ce boulot de taré et tu crois sérieusement qu'on va la laisser passer ?

- Chouchou, Chouchou, Chouchou, sois pédagogue. On peut aménager tes horaires, le nouveau. Ou faire de ta vie un enfer. A toi de choisir.

- … (Yuy, t'es un homme mort)

¤

Cte misère quand j'y pense.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

¤

**Le deuxième jour du 12ème mois, 09h00**

¤

Le soleil ne venait pas de se lever.

09h00 dans mon moule-burne, je m'suis ramené.

Hier j'avais pas vraiment bossé.

Là ça allait chier…

Mes horaires ?

« Après concertation avec les gars et vu que Yuy a précisé que tu devais toucher à tout vu que tu étais en mode « découverte de l'entreprise » » comme a dit Chouchou…

Ça, a donné ça.

Lundi, 10h00-14h30 et 20h00-00h00 avec pause-dîner.

Mardi, 09h00-15h00 et 19h30-23h00 avec pause-dîn'.

Mercredi, 09h00-18h00 avec une pause-déj.

« Tu vois, on est gentils, tu ne fais pas tout le temps les fermetures. », qu'ils me disaient.

¤

- Salut le nouveau, tu es…

- (L'as de trèfle qui pique ton cul) En retard, je sais Chouchou, désolé, j'ai eu des problèmes de… (RER !!!)

- … ridicule et en retard. Je crois que je te préférais dans le costard.

- (Verge de moustique, tu t'es regardé ? Ma parole elles ont grossi les boules de Mozza ou c'est un effet de lumière du garage ?)…

- Tiens, voici le nouveau planning.

- Merci (… Je pensais pas dire ça mais DOROTHY SAUVE-MOI, TU ME MANQUES ! CHANG ! JE VEUX BIEN TE PREPARER UN ARABICA ET REPARER TA PHOTOCOPIEUSE DE MERDE!) … Euh…

¤

Avec ces horaires à la tu-te-fais-barber, j'allais soit devoir faire la navette entre mes deux services – et Saint-Quentin-Les-Chaussettes c'est pas la porte d'à côté -, soit au pire rester sur place et me faire surexploiter.

En plus ils avaient fait en sorte que je rentre suffisamment tôt le mercredi pour pas dire que ça pose problème pour les cours le lendemain.

¤

- Et au fait pendant les vacances scolaires, tu ne travailleras pas le jeudi.

- Ah ?

- Par contre tu seras systématiquement du samedi. Pour t'imprégner parce qu'il faut être lucide : c'est le samedi que c'est le pur rush. C'est pas dirigé contre toi.

- (Ouais ben on dirait pas… bordel c'est QUOI ce truc pourri ?)

¤

On me dira y a plus grave, y a plein d'étudiants qui bossent encore plus pour leurs exams, bienvenue dans la vie active, blablabla.

Je revendique légitimement de penser à ma gueule. Tant qu'on passait son temps à me rappeler que j'étais un petit merdeux, j'allais passer mon temps à grogner dans ma tête vu que je pouvais pas vraiment le faire ouvertement.

¤

- Voici ton bébé d'amour.

- (Et dieu créa la loose… remarque, ça va avec le reste)…

- Tous ceux qui l'ont conduite sont revenus vivants, ça te portera bonheur.

- (Tu t'en fous de mon bonheur, Chouchou, tu veux ma peau). Ouais…

- Si tu la rayes, tu paies. Mais pourquoi t'es tout blanc ?

- (J'AI PAS UNE THUNE, TU VEUX QUE JE PAIE AVEC QUOI LES FUTURES RAYURES ? LA DENT EN OR DE PAPY ?) Je…

- Le scooter est un peu vieux mais, tu ne te fracasseras pas dessus. Il a de la bouteille.

- (ET TA SŒUR EN STRING ELLE A DE LA BOUTEILLE AUSSI ?) Euh, Chouchou ?

- Hm ?

¤

En attendant devant cette espèce de truc que même les gars de ma cité n'auraient pas volé ben…

¤

- (Non je ne panique pas, non je ne panique pas, les deux roues à moteur c'est PAS MON TRUC) Je… je peux pas livrer les pizzas en métro ? Ou y a pas un vélo, une voiture, une Berlingo, merde une KANGOO, quoi !

- T'as cru que c'était Disneyland ? Estime-toi heureux qu'on te fournisse un scooter, d'habitude c'est chacun sa merde.

- Ok. Je vais demander à mon père de me prêter son Volvo 240 break 1988. Je crois que le temps que j'arrive à me garer la livraison sera congelée.

¤

La jouissance de le voir blêmir.

¤

- Je crois plutôt qu'on va t'apprendre à conduire un scooter avant que tu ne fasses ta tournée. Mais là on est surbookés…

- (DANS TON CUL CHOUCHOU !) En attendant je fais quoi ? (Genre j'y mets de la bonne volonté… genre je suis dégoûté cte blague.).

- Oh, mais le reste… il ne manque pas de boulot ici.

- (Il fait peur le Toto) Euh vous croyez que ça cadrera avec mon BTS ? (Mais pourquoi je demande ?)

- Oh, mais tu le fais cadrer avec ce que tu veux…

- (Cause perdue)…

¤

Mon intense satisfaction a été qu'ils aient été obligés de nous faire un coin boulot suffisamment grand pour deux, le pseudo coin compta à gauche du comptoir était aussi grand qu'un placard à balai et tout seul déjà c'était pas gérable. Alors à plusieurs, oubliez.

Ouais un « coin boulot », genre mettre une des trois pauvres tables de cantine beige caca de côté – on pouvait manger sur place mais c'était tellement petit que c'était dissuasif au grand soulagement des larbins qu'on était -.

Tout ça pour y poser lamentablement l'ancien portable de Yuy – putain il était encore à disquettes je vous explique pas la lutte mais j'allais pas investir dans un portable pour leur gueule et celui de la compta ben il était pour la compta et Connard 1er n'allait pas m'en prêter un avec un port usb noooon – et last but not least…

Nyuysance himself.

¤

Parce que ouais ce gros malin, jusqu'à la dernière minute, avait décrété ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce boui-boui, prétextant qu'il avait tel déplacement à faire, telle réunion, bref il a fait sa femelle.

Sauf qu'il m'avait volontairement foutu dans ce merdier parce qu'il voulait me faire payer de pas avoir voulu assumer les conneries de son assistante.

Sauf que si j'y étais il était hors de question qu'il n'y soit pas aussi. Il m'avait mis dans ce bateau, il allait naviguer voir couler sur les flots.

Sauf que j'avais appelé la veille, quand j'ai vu qu'il m'avait fait une crampe.

Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

¤

_**Flashback de flashback, 2ème jour, 12ème mois, 14h00**_

_¤_

_- Hot Pizza Inc, Dorothy Cataloña bonjour, j'espère que c'est important._

_- Salut Dot', ça…_

_- Je suis occupée. Ce fumier de lapin nain m'a filé sa merdeuse pour te remplacer. Et elle a le qi d'une tomate. Reviens !_

_- Je peux pas, un certain fumier de lapin nain m'a éjecté. D'ailleurs passe-le moi, faut qu'on cause._

_- Il est en réunion jusqu'à 14h30. Et je suis pas standardiste._

_- Je m'en fous. Je suis pas Pizzaïolo._

_- Oooooh c'est passionnel._

_- C'est urgent. Il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Je vais lui montrer à quoi je carbure._

_- C'est tendu, il ne répond pas._

_- Je vais détendre son string, moi._

_- T'as l'air remonté._

_- T'imagines même pas. File-moi son portable pro._

_- Hm… il fait pas bon le chauffer…_

_- Je vais le carboniser._

_- Raaaaaww c'est sexe. Sors avec !_

_- Trouve-toi une meuf, Dot'. Tous les gays n'apprécient pas de se faire enculer. Mais si Yuy pense une seconde qu'il va s'en sortir… il va pas le voir venir mais il va le sentir passer._

_- Oooh._

_- Il va l'avoir dans le cul._

_- Aaaah…_

_- Putain, Dot, trouve-toi un gode ! (raaaah ! faut qu'elle arrête de me faire rire !)_

_¤_

Je l'appelais donc juste avant la fin de mon premier service, vers 14h00.

Je l'appelais donc des chiottes, de mon portable au hors-forfait illimité.

¤

- _Maxwell ? Je suis en réunion._

_- (Wow elle doit avoir un goût de Pringles la réunion, qu'est-ce que ça croustille sur la ligne !)Et moi je suis à la pizzéria. Vous ne deviez pas venir ?_

_- On ne vous a pas prévenu ? Vous ne me reverrez qu'à la fin de votre stage, mon emploi du temps ne me permettant pas d'être présent._

_- (…) Non on ne me l'avait pas dit._

_- Pourquoi ce ton, je vais vous manquer ?_

_- (Non puisque tu seras là, connard). Vous êtes mon tuteur._

_- Vous qui êtes un stagiaire «extraordinaire », vous saurez vous adapter. _

_- (Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça) Je fais un BTS Management des Unités Commerciales. Sur certains trucs ils sont à des années lumières de ma formation. _

_- Nous sommes TOUS à des années lumières de votre formation, Maxwell. On ne comprend rien à ce que vous apprenez. Vos cours sont trop théoriques et correspondent à peine ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain._

_- (A quoi sert la formation en entreprise, bouffon ?) C'est vrai que ce que j'ai effectué jusqu'à présent n'avait pratiquement rien à voir avec ce qu'on m'avait appris._

_¤_

Ouais bien sûr BTS Café spécialité Arabica et Robusta.

Brevet de Technicien Supérieur en Maintenance.

Bac+2 en photocopies.

Et bientôt BTS Pizzaïolo ?

¤

_- Raison de plus pour redescendre sur terre et faire dans le concret. Vous aviez une vision déformée de la réalité au siège. Il faut mettre un peu la tête dans le cambouis pour comprendre un moteur._

_¤_

Ah, les métaphores à deux balles…

Mais il avait sérieusement cru que j'allais tout gober ?

Il contenait à peine son rire cynique entre deux bouchées de chips.

Hors de sa vue.

Si je voulais.

¤

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je vends pas une voiture. Et je justifie comment moi, les cours de cuisine dans mon dossier ?_

_- Approche pratique de la fabrication visant à connaître parfaitement le produit commercialisé._

_- (Putain il a réponse à tout ?) Et la livraison de pizza ? _

_- Connaissance du périmètre d'étude et contact direct avec la clientèle, fidélisation. _

_- Et la plonge c'est la technique de la vaisselle en vue d'avoir des couverts propres ? _

_- …_

_- Si j'ai des problèmes techniques, au hasard sur le choix de la méthode à employer pour effectuer un questionnaire de satisfaction, je demande à qui ? A Momo après ses rtt ? A Toto entre deux tomates ? A Chouchou quand il fait la plonge ? Ou à Sidi quand il reviendra un jour de maladie ?_

¤

Ouais, hein ?

¤

_- C'est une question d'organisation et je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Au bureau vous n'aviez presque pas d'aide et vous vous débrouilliez, sauf pour exécuter ce que je vous demandais. Il est où le problème ?_

_- (Prends ça dans ta face) Au bureau je faisais plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait de prévu au programme sous l'autorité de **Mill**. Ici, pas vraiment, monsieur._

_- Dans ce cas il faudra que l'on te remplace, Dillon. On a besoin de quelqu'un sur place. Au bureau tu ne sers à rien._

_- Pas de souci monsieur Yuy. Je dirais juste à mon conseiller pédagogique que le futur stagiaire ne sera pas encadré sur sa nouvelle mission. _

¤

Mine de rien, avoir de la main d'œuvre remboursée, ça foutait quand même la pression.

Si mon école leur envoyait plus personne et que l'info se propageait aux autres, c'était quand même chaud, ce qui aurait été le comble pour Hot Pizza.

J'avais de quoi les tenir un peu par les roubibis !

Et… j'avais appris que lorsque je l'exaspérais, il me tutoyait.

J'allais m'arranger pour qu'il me tutoie souvent.

Très souvent. En toute cordialité.

¤

_- …_

_- (Ah, on a arrêté de s'empiffrer ?) A six mois de l'examen le nouveau stagiaire vous aurez peu de chance de le trouver. (Lalalaaaaaaa)._

_- Tu te crois indispensable ?_

_- Ah non (face de cul de mammouth), monsieur, je suis pas indispensable. Je ne serais juste pas remplacé, à plus forte raison si je dis à mon conseiller que j'essaie d'être encadré mais qu'apparemment mon tuteur a d'autre priorité, ce qu'il comprendra ! Enfin, je crois. (Héhé)_

_- Tu me menaces, Maxwell ?_

_- Non monsieur, je vous préviens ! (Tu chies dans ton ben, hein ? Attends que je dise à mon conseiller que je vais jouer les tortues ninjas sur les routes et on va voir si tu la ramènes)_

¤

Même si j'allais morfler encore plus à l'y avoir obligé, il allait assumer la merde dans laquelle il voulait que je sois.

C'était pas dans mon intérêt de partir. C'était pas dans mon intérêt de livrer des pizzas.

C'était pas dans mon intérêt de me mettre mon tuteur par intérim à dos.

Mais c'était également pas dans _son_ intérêt de trop me faire chier, il ne me connaissait pas, je pouvais tout lâcher du jour au lendemain.

J'étais un larbin qui n'avait pas peur de l'envoyer bouler en larbinant, certes, mais je l'envoyais chier quand même.

Un jour viendrait où il m'aurait en full force mais à cet instant je devais juste avoir le pouvoir de la fermer et d'essayer de faire avec ce que j'avais.

C'était dans ces cas-là qu'on voyait que l'argent ne faisait pas tout. Parce ce que ce n'était pas un manque d'argent qui les avait poussé à me prendre, mais le désir de faire des économies.

De ma courte expérience professionnelle de l'époque j'avais au moins retenu une chose :

Il ne faisait pas bon faire perdre une occasion de ne pas dépenser d'argent.

Acheter ce qui pouvait être gratuit était le comble de la bêtise.

¤

_- Je m'arrangerai pour être là une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines._

_- (Ouuh qu'il est dégoûté…) Merci Monsieur._

_- Tu le regretteras, Maxwell._

_- Vous me menacez, monsieur ?(Ouais je joue à ça)_

_- Non, je préviens. Je serai intraitable._

_- (Ah merde… j'avais oublié que s'il me surveillait il saurait que je ne fais jamais de livraison. Ça peut être un motif de rupture de contrat ?)_

¤

_**Fin du flashback du flashback**_

¤

Un sourire de victoire sur mes lèvres malgré les larmes que feraient naître ma facture téléphonique suite à cet appel trop long.

En plus j'avais encore des illusions sur les conseillers pédagogiques.

J'avais une mini foi ! J'étais prêt à bosser je ne savais pas quand il allait venir mais j'étais plein de punch !

Et je me suis fait engueuler pour être resté trop longtemps aux chiottes mais ça en valait la peine.

¤

A partir de ce moment j'ai donc noté les commandes avec enthousiasme,

¤

**Un lundi, 12****ème**** mois, 12h00**

¤

- Hot Pizza bonjour ! (Yes mon ton est approprié, j'en suis sûr !)

- Je peux vous avoir avec la pizza ?

- Non madame !

- Monsieur.

- …

- Maxwell.

¤

Ce type c'était un croque-mort, il était tout le temps en noir.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (Oh putain je lui ai mis une tarte. Il avait qu'à pas me faire peur aussi ce con).

- …

- Dés… (non ça m'arrache trop la gueule… et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout là si tôt ? L'est jamais là à midi !). J'ai plus de cœur.

- Et moi je n'ai plus de pommette. Et vous êtes en évaluation, je me ferai un plaisir de transmettre mes conclusions à votre conseiller pédagogique.

- (Si je faisais exprès de lui mettre une droite, là, j'aurais des ennuis, hein ?) …

- Je vous ai entendu parler avec le client. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à vos super cours qu'il ne fallait jamais dire « non » ?

- (Et toi on t'apprend à fermer ta gueule ?) Ok, j'aurais dû dire qu'on pouvait m'avoir avec la pizza ? (Je suis stagiaire, pas gigolo cheap !)

- Non mais vous auriez dû rebondir sur un bon de réduction, ou une pizza gratuite pour une commande passée dans les dix minutes. Vous auriez dû stimuler la vente.

- (JE LE HAIS ! Plus encore quand il a RAISON)…

- Hey toi ! On va être à cours de champignons, t'as renouvelé les stocks ?

- Ben on me l'a pas dit, Sidi… (on me dit jamais rien !! on me met devant le fait accompli !!!!!)

- Putain ce mec est dégourdi comme une carotte.

- (Et toi t'es con comme une poule, retourne en arrêt maladie)… Ben tu me montres comment faire ?

- J'ai pas le temps, je bosse.

- (Et moi je fais causette ?) …

¤

Et évidemment le temps que je me retourne, Yuy s'était barré.

Personne n'avait jamais le temps de me filer un coup de main et on s'attendait à ce que je sache tout faire. La vie c'était pas comme dans « le diable s'habille en Prada », la pile de dossiers qui voulait battre l'Everest et le désespoir de la mort qui tue mis à part :

Si tu sais pas faire un truc tu peux pas l'inventer. Et si tu l'inventes t'as une chance sur deux de foirer.

Et après c'est quitte ou double : soit tu fais preuve d'initiative et on croit que tu pètes plus haut que tes fesses, soit tu fais rien et on te dit que t'as l'autonomie d'une batterie déchargée.

Nan mais sans déconner, quel stagiaire n'a pas connu le cas du « tu sauras », « débrouille-toi », « ah, mais c'est pas ça », « t'aurais dû demander si tu savais pas », « mais si j'étais dispo, c'est toi qui persiste à venir me voir quand je suis pas là, pourtant t'as mon planning », « laisse, je vais me débrouiller ?»

La débrouillardise avait ses limites. Et ça s'appelait la mauvaise foi. Ça pouvait venir aussi du stagiaire, hein !

…

¤

**Un mercredi, 14h27, 13ème mois**

¤

- (Putain pourquoi je dois prendre un appel alors que je me BARRE dans deux minutes quarante-sept secondes ?) Alors vous m'avez bien dit deux maxi pizzas avec double cheese, double crème fraîche, triples lardons, double oignons…

- Non c'est triple oignons et doubles lardons, mon mignon.

- (Ta gueule) Ok avec 2 bouteilles de 2 litres de coca et une double tarte aux pommes.

- Et un brownie double chocolat.

- C'est noté. Autre chose, Dominique ?

- Vous ?

- (Satyre) Non monsieur, je ne suis pas compris dans le service !

- C'est dommage. Et c'est madame.

- … (songe à te greffer une paire de couilles, y a eu une erreur à la sortie) Désolé, madame. Vous serez livrée d'ici une demi-heure.

- Merci mon mignon… c'est vous qui livrez ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. (JAMAIS !!!! JE ROULERAI PAS EN SCOOTER !!)

- Et vous livrez quand…

- (…) Vous savez quoi ? Je vous livrerais demain si vous commandez une royale pizza.

- Si je la commande ce midi vous viendrez tout de suite ?

- Non, demain soir à partir de 19h00 ce sera mieux, j'aurais plus de temps à vous consacrer… et vous pourrez remplir notre questionnaire et avoir des bons de réduction !

- C'est un rendez-vous ?

- C'est… (relou, lâche l'affaire) noté. Bonne journée madame.

- …

¤

Encore là.

¤

- … Ben quoi, monsieur Yuy ? Là j'ai casé le questionnaire et la pizza en plus !

- Tu n'es pas ici pour te vendre toi mais la pizza, Maxwell.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas cours demain. Et puis c'est Sidi qui livre le jeudi (bien fait pour sa gueule).

- Et vous quand est-ce que…

- Bon appétit ! (nuage de poussière derrière moi)

¤

J'ai incité les clients à se goinfrer, une fois que j'avais un peu plus la confiance,

¤

**Un mardi, 13ème mois, 21h30**

¤

- Allons Réléna vous êtes filiforme… vous pouvez vous permettre de manger une triple pizza avec votre menu enfant (elle est déjà passée ici, c'est clair qu'elle est toute mince. Et qu'elle a plein de thunes).

- Mais je ne termine jamais !

- Invitez des amis ! (Est-ce que Chang aime nos pizzas ?)

- Oh, bonne idée ! Mais il n'y en aura pas assez !

- Alors commandez plus ! Appelez vos amis, demandez leur ce qu'ils aiment comme pizza et… oh, mieux, faîtes-leur la surprise, vous connaissez si bien leurs goûts ! Une pizza c'est convivial, autant la partager. (Comment que je suis trop dégueulasse… comment que j'ai trop pas le choix !)

- Vous alors vous connaissez votre boulot ! A quelle heure finissez-vous, Duo ?

¤

Duo, mon nom de livreur, mon nom d'esclave.

Celui que j'ai gagné à la suite des doubles et triples que je confondais tout le temps, quand je connaissais pas encore la carte.

Celui qui a été trouvé par Momo juste avant qu'il ne se casse en vacances, ce fumier.

Double ça faisait chelou comme il disait. Alors il a sorti « Duo » et c'est resté.

¤

- Je termine… (putain, elle est adorable, je fais pas ça avec tous les clients mais elle je l'aime bien. Par contre les pizzas c'est niet, je veux plus en entendre parler) trop tard. Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Je vous passe Toto, qu'il puisse prendre la commande.

- Ok. Merci Duo et à bientôt !

- A bientôt !

- Tu n'es pas ici pour te faire mousser, Maxwell, mais pour dynamiser nos ventes.

- Aaaaaah ! (Putain IL est revenu ? Ça lui a pas suffit la dernière fois ? Il a retenu mon poignet juste à temps. Non, je suis ici pour faire le larbin. Quoique ça revient au même).

- N'oubliez pas d'entrer toutes les commandes dans le tableau comparatif, que l'on ait une étude de consommation.

¤

Mon tuteur par intérim croyait au papa noël à son âge.

Comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas descendus au bas de l'échelle depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient perdu toute notion du boulot à faire.

« Ça, tu le fais en dix minutes ».

En on en reparlait quatre heures plus tard. Minimum. Surtout avec un PC gentiment surnommé Agecanonix.

¤

- Eventuellement monsieur Yuy, quand j'aurais un portable à peu près vivant. Pour le moment toutes les données sont sur la disquette – ce truc qui existe encore - à défaut d'être sur notre logiciel interne. Chaque fois que j'essaie de faire une nouvelle entrée, ça me fait un error system.

- A ce point ?

- Le portable a plus de dix ans, vous vous attendiez à quoi, monsieur Yuy ? (un PC qui plante c'est normal, c'est un PC. Un PC qui plante à ce point c'est un record du monde)

- A ce que vous fassiez votre travail avec le matériel que l'on vous fournit gracieusement.

- Mais bien sûr. Je suis David Copperfield, je fais disparaître les error system. Monsieur Yuy, je vais vous donner la disquette pour laisser votre assistante –Héloïse si je me rappelle bien - faire les entrées à son bureau parce qu'en l'occurrence là ça ne va pas être possible.

- … Nous… n'avons pas de lecteur de disquette.

¤

Je pensais Heero Yuy salaud et compétent, je le découvrais aussi con comme un balai.

Bah ça arrivait aux pires d'entre nous.

¤

- (Nan sans blagues ?) Eh bien il va falloir faire une demande d'achat auprès du comptable. J'aurais bien dit une connexion internet ici et tout envoyer par email à votre assistante mais il y a ni port usb, ni préinstallation. Et de toute façon ce cagibi est trop vieux pour le Wi Fi.

- … Vous me donnerez la disquette quand vous aurez fini. J'aviserai.

- Oui monsieur. (Face d'hippopotame châtré) Oh, le téléphone sonne. Hot Pizza, bonsoir ?

- Duo ! Toto a besoin d'un coup de main en cuisine ! Bouge !

- (Putain…) J'arrive, Chouchou.

- Hm… j'étais déçue de ne pas vous voir la dernière fois.

- Dominique (obsédée !), tenez je vous passe quelqu'un.

- MAXWELL ! Hot Pizza bonjour ? MAMAN !!!

¤

J'ai aussi préparé comme je pouvais les commandes avec Toto.

Mignon mais putain d'un relou…

¤

- T'as mis trop de levure dans la pâte !

- … (c'est vrai que je devais faire une pizza, pas un ballon de foot)

- Et la pâte est trop sèche ! Putain c'est pas une biscotte ! Mais elle est où ta tête !

- … (Dans ton cul ?)

- Il a dit épicé, le client. Pas mortel.

- … (La recette elle est trop pourrie. J'ai beau être nul mais ça a rien à voir avec les pizzas italiennes !)

- Là c'est pas une biscotte, c'est du plomb, il va y perdre ses dents le client !

- (Casse-couilles, mon nom est casse-couilles, je suis une nouille comme les auuuutres) ça va Toto, y a pas mort d'hommes.

- Putain tes proportions ! T'as mis trop de fromage ! Qui va les justifier les approvisionnements supplémentaires ?

- … Personne ne le saura pour cette fois… (Ouais !! Et même si je le sais je m'en fous, je suis STAGIAIRE)

- Mais moi je le saurais, monsieur Maxwell.

- (Oh putain il est encore là ? Hello connard, barre-toi, je t'ai assez vu) Oh merde... attention !

- …

- Je …

¤ splotch ¤

¤ PAM ¤

¤

- Oops Monsieur Yuy. J'avais oublié que j'avais collé une pizza au plafond en l'envoyant en l'air…

- Euh, Duo ?

- Oui, Toto ?

- Je crois que tu l'as assommé.

¤

**Un mercredi, 14ème mois, 09h30**

¤

J'ai aussi pu participer au test produit.

¤

- Maxwell, amenez-vous.

¤

J'étais au comptoir à passer des commandes quand il m'a ordonné d'aller le rejoindre à notre petite table de cantine réservée.

Il était toujours vêtu de son costume noir, impeccable et portait ses petites lunettes rectangulaires assorties. Devant lui il y avait un vrai portable en mode WI FI, plusieurs fiches et ce que je pouvais à ce moment précis appeler « quelque chose » dans une sorte de mini Tupperware transparent au couvercle blanc, étiqueté « Test ».

¤

- (Oui, bouana, bien bouana) J'arrive. Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Voici un échantillon de ce qui sera peut-être la nouvelle garniture « TNT ».

- (Scepticisme quand tu nous tiens) Euh… c'est violet ce truc.

- C'est novateur.

- (Je vois ça sur ma pizza, je le mange pas) C'est bizarre.

- C'est jeune.

- (C'est pourri ton truc). C'est chimique.

- C'est de la purée d'aubergine mélangée à du choux rouge et de la tomate avec une touche de piment.

¤

Il avait dû sniffer son gel fixant.

Ou alors la pizza-pierre qui lui avait fracassé le crâne avait un peu éclaté son neurone.

¤

- Euh… et ce sont des aubergines bios, monsieur ? Franchement à part les végétariens ça intéressera personne.

- Faux, Maxwell. Parce qu'on ne communiquera pas sur les aubergines mais sur le fun de la couleur violette et le piment. Et si on vient nous parler de l'aspect chimique on dira que la couleur est aussi naturelle que les composants. Avec les préoccupations sanitaires Hot Pizza sera gagnant.

- (N'importe quoi) Euh perso je m'en fous de la couleur de ce que je mange sauf si ça a l'air pourri. J'irais pas manger une carotte parce qu'elle est à la mode. Si je veux vraiment du naturel j'irais pas bouffer de la pizza semi-industrielle.

- Vous c'est vous. Et je vous rappelle qu'il y a des gens qui vont au Mc Do pour manger des salades.

- …

¤

Il m'a décoché un sourire triomphant avant de poursuivre, tout en tapant.

Ce salaud était en train de noter mes réactions, pour déterminer les « freins » comme on les appelle.

Voir ce qui peut empêcher les gens d'acheter.

¤

- Les statistiques sont les statistiques.

- Je rentre pas dans les statistiques.

- Ça va changer.

- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

¤

Il s'était mis à tapoter la table avant d'ouvrir le Tupperware et de le faire glisser vers moi.

Ça sentait super bon, fallait l'admettre.

Ça sentait surtout le piment.

¤

- Parce que vous allez goûter. Faire parti du test. Vous avez commencé par énoncer les freins à l'aspect, maintenant il faut passer au goût.

- (Format aspirine) Non merci, être goûteur royal ne m'a jamais tenté.

- C'est du marketing. Vous participez à tout le processus. Vous êtes plus que jamais au cœur de l'action.

- (Il veut me tuer !!!) Sans façons, non, je ne vais pas me rendre malade avec de la trash cuisine. Par contre je veux bien faire tester les autres et saisir les commentairhmph ?

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Maxwell. Autant que vous me serviez à quelque chose. On m'a imposé votre tutorat.

¤

J'avais voulu parler, mais il avait déjà trempé son index dans la mixture violette avant de le plonger entre mes lèvres.

…

…

…

Je suis devenu bleu.

Je suis devenu blanc.

Je suis devenu rouge.

Il avait retiré son doigt et s'était mis à taper de plus belle, inscrivant mes réactions physiques.

¤

- Alors ? C'est bon ?

- (BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG GGGG!)

¤

Je n'allais pas me faire l'affront de répondre à son sourire narquois.

Les narines sifflantes et les yeux brillants de rage et de ouille ça douille, je trempais farouchement mon propre index dans le Tupperware avant de l'introduire directement dans sa bouche.

Il a d'abord écarquillé les yeux, surpris, avant de cesser de taper.

Puis il a coincé mon doigt entre ses dents, j'avais prévu d'entrer et de sortir pas de me faire prendre.

Puis il a attrapé mon poignet pour être bien sûr que je ne m'éloigne pas avant qu'il ne termine d'avaler le test.

Avant de sucer la pulpe de mon doigt jusqu'à la première phalange.

Avant de donner un long coup de langue nettoyeur et de sourire contre mon index, une fois qu'il l'avait ôté de sa bouche.

J'ai dégagé mon poignet. Et il me narguait derrière ses carreaux.

Il était imbuvable et il le savait.

¤

- Hm… délicieux. Il manque peut-être un peu de piment.

- Ah ouais ? (Tu te fous de ma gueule ?)

¤

J'en prends un peu plus et, furieux, je lui refais goûter.

J'ai voulu faire plus vite mais la pression de ses lèvres s'était faite plus fortes autour de mon doigt et sa main emprisonnait encore une fois mon poignet.

Il avait léché son produit jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Ce mec se masturbait, il se prenait pour le roi du monde.

Il avait fini par me lâcher le poignet.

Avant de retourner tranquillement remplir ses commentaires.

¤

- Il manque peut-être un peu de sel…

- C'est trop pimenté.

- C'est censé être au piment, il faut le sentir sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

- (Drôle ? il trouvait ça drôle que j'ai la bouche en noix de coco ? )

- J'aime le piment. Les épices donnent du goût à ce qui n'a pas de saveur. Je ne fais pas dans le fade.

¤

Et il a léché ses lèvres pour se foutre de ma gueule.

Seulement en faisant ça…

En faisant ça j'avais repéré un tout petit truc sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Un tout petit petit truc blanc sur la chair rose.

Un tout petit petit truc qu'on appelait un aphte. J'allais me venger.

J'ai pris une énorme noix et j'ai visé, comme un pauvre crevard, mais j'ai fait qu'effleurer « par inadvertance ».

Effleurer sans l'air d'y toucher. Ne pas trop presser parce que je voulais qu'il douille raisonnablement.

Fuck me, il allait le bouffer son piment.

¤

- HMMMMMMMPH !!!!!!!!!

¤

Je revois encore les oreilles de Yuy rougir alors que cette fois ses dents s'étaient refermées violemment sur mon doigt.

Ben ouais, c'était les risques du métier, quand on avait mal les réactions étaient brutales.

Putain il avait la dent dure. Bon je le savais, là je l'avais bien testé.

J'ai essayé d'ôter mon doigt des a bouche mais il avait trop mal pour passer outre le réflexe.

Sa mâchoire refusait obstinément de me relâcher, je tirai à gauche les dents suivants, j'essayais à droite, rien ne cédait.

¤

- MAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccident de travail !

- Vous… n'avez pas besoin de votre index pour répondre au téléphone ou prendre les commandes.

- … (Cause toujours lèvres-en-feu).

¤

Quand la douleur avait fini par redescendre et qu'il avait pu reprendre son souffle, il avait CURIEUSEMENT admis du bout des lèvres qu'il allait peut-être revoir la composition.

Quand ma douleur avait fini par redescendre j'ai regardé autour de moi et vu Chouchou bouche-bée.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je me suis aperçu que d'une, je n'étais pas tout seul au boulot et que de deux…

Cette scène de torture aurait pu être vue comme quelque chose de sensuel.

N'importe quoi.

¤

**Le lundi, 15ème mois, 14h00**

¤

J'ai aussi dû apprendre à conduire un scooter avec un taré.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

Jusqu'à présent Connard n'était jamais resté suffisamment longtemps pour avoir des soupçons.

Il partait en déplacement, ce genre de conneries qui lui faisait revenir avec des idées cosmiques comme la Pim Pizza – le truc violet -, la Cheezyza, grande copine de la Hampizza, la pizza au bon goût d'Hamburger mais avec plus de fromton.

Y avait pas que chez Lustucru qu'ils étaient fêlés.

En étant là sur une plus longue période, il s'était aperçu qu'il y avait bien une chose que je ne faisais jamais.

Et j'allais pas y couper.

¤

- Vous étiez censé faire remplir le questionnaire sur place.

- Euh… oui ? (Oh, Oh… et il est pas encore l'heure que je quitte).

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu faire de livraison, Maxwell. Or nous avons besoin des résultats avant que votre contrat ne se termine.

¤

Il allait falloir que je le lui avoue.

Ça allait saigner.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait pris le temps de m'apprendre mais honnêtement, personne n'avait le temps non plus, moi compris.

Et je n'avais pas voulu plus que ça.

¤

- Je ne sais pas conduire un scooter, monsieur et c'est le seul véhicule à disposition.

- Je vois. Et vous comptiez le dire quand ? Et les questionnaires, vous comptiez les remplir comment ? Mais à quoi vous servez, Maxwell ?

- J'avais l'intention de les faire remplir soit par téléphone, comme vous me l'avez conseillé, soit en allant chez les clients après les cours…

- Après les cours ? Pour qu'on vienne nous accuser de martyriser nos stagiaires ? Mais vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous plaigne, c'est ça ?

¤

J'avais envie de le mordre.

Mal de tronche, mal dormi, mal baisé parce que pas baisé, note de merde à ma dernière éval, pas le temps de voir les potes tellement je suis claqué et prise de gueule à la con.

Il y avait des jours où on oubliait et d'autres, non.

Il m'avait gonflé.

Très tenté de me carapater définitivement à ce moment-là.

Mais le fantôme de mes parents surprotecteurs me demandant de leur parler de (mon absence de) ma vie sexuelle, me faisant jurer de porter un préservatif pour me branler tout seul dans ma chambre devant mon poster de M. Pokora, m'a curieusement dissuadé d'exploser.

Ce qui ne m'avait pas empêcher de la ramené plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

¤

- (…). Qu'on me plaigne m'avance à rien. Personne n'a le temps de m'apprendre, y a trop de trucs à faire et pas assez d'effectif. Et j'ai pas plus envie que ça parce que ça me fait peur, ok ? Alors je vais ramener le tank de mon père et je vais livrer avec. Comme ça c'est réglé.

¤

J'allais repartir dans la cuisine sortir une carcasse de pizza cramée du four – ouais j'étais loin d'être un pro - quand il m'a sorti.

¤

- Je peux vous apprendre, moi, ça va être vite réglé, vous n'êtes pas payé pour faire le quart de votre travail.

- …

- J'ai un créneau aujourd'hui à 14h30. Débrouillez-vous pour être là.

¤

Pas déphasé pour deux sous, rien à foutre de mon coup de pression.

Il n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son palm.

Et vous savez ce que je me suis dit à ce moment-là ?

Et meeeeeeeeeerde.

¤

¤

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

ET OUAIS !

Tout le monde est presque là XD

Le oneshot est fini mais il est tellement long qu'il sera posté en 3 ou 4 parties, selon. J'essais que ce soir efficace.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Anyanas :p ! J'aurais lutté pour le peaufiner celui-là ! ¤ câline très fort ¤

La suite et fin si vous le voulez bien !

A peluche'

**Mithy** **¤ lutteuse professionnelle :p ¤**


	3. Scoot et Pizza sont les mammelles du BTS

**Disclaimers** **: voir partie précédente.**

**Avertissement : **Aucun sauf que si vous avez fait des stages et/ou de l'alternance ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot...**

**Genre : Les réalités réelles de la vie d'un étudiant qui s'attend trop à faire des trucs extraordinaires d'entrée de jeu à son premier stage :p **(Oui, j'ai fait des stages, oui, j'ai eu des rêves aussi et non, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin, c'est de la fiction XD).

**Pour qui ? Cette suite est pour Anyanas, pour lui redonner le sourire ! Et j'ai donc lutté pour toi ! Et je te très câline fort, pluie d'amour sur ta vache :p**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.

* * *

**Amour, Stage et Pizza**

¤

**Appartement de D. Maxwell 17 janvier 2009, 19h30**

¤

Je suis dans mon nouvel appart et me remémore l'un des grands moments de ce super stage.

Quand j'ai appris à faire du scooter avec mon cauchemar.

Je flippais mais quelque chose de bien, j'avais pas à être là, j'avais pas à faire ça mais j'avais pas le choix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir son BTS ?

¤

_Flashback 10 mois plus tôt_

¤

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais roulé en scooter ?

- Non, Monsieur. (Moi je roule en voiture, à vélo ou à ratp, pas à cible pour automobilistes frustrés)

- Bon, la leçon va durer 10 minutes. D'une j'ai pas que ça à faire, de deux, il n'y a pas grand-chose à apprendre, juste de la logique si toutefois vous en êtes capable. Et puis vous savez conduire une voiture ? Vous connaissez les priorités ?

- (Oui crétin. Pour conduire à peu près à Paris et en banlieue y a bien un truc qu'un conducteur vivant sait : la priorité c'est de SURVIVRE) Mouais…

- Il faudra juste les appliquer sérieusement cette fois si vous ne voulez pas faire un bisou au trottoir. Parce que les automobilistes ne vous louperont pas.

¤

Je me souviens de son sourire sadique à ce moment-là.

Et je me souviens encore de ce que j'avais pensé.

J'avais vu des scooters super dangereux sur la route, des quiches ultimes, des gens que j'ai eu envie de cartonner comme des quilles quand ils me faisaient des queues de poissons, quand ils me mettaient en danger, quand ils se mettaient en danger.

¤

- (Connard). Oui monsieur.

- Allez, mettez votre casque. Et coupez-moi ces cheveux, ça devient ridicule. Ils sont au milieu du dos, là.

- (Je vous emmerde)

- Excusez-moi ?

- (J'ai parlé tout haut ? Je m'en fous !) Ouch ça s'emmêle. Le casque doit être un poil trop serré avec ma touffe. (I'm a lèche-cul, i'm a lèche-cul, I'm a lèche-cul it's true, James Blunt, mon ami). Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

¤

- Vous allez d'abord me regarder et voir comment on manipule ce véhicule.

- (Oh que je vais me marrer…) Oui Monsieur.

¤

... No comment

¤

- Puis vous allez monter derrière-moi et sentir la route pour développer vos réflexes, qui ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que pour la conduite d'une voiture. Après je montrais derrière vous. Une fois que vous aurez tout acquis vous vous démerderez.

- (Euh, monter derrière lui ? Ya plus ridicule que de rouler en scooter : c'est de rouler DERRIERE un scooter. Y a écrit belle des champs sur mon front ? Un scooter c'est pas une MOTO ! ) Pourquoi monter derrière moi avant que je ne conduise tout seul ?

- Pour développer votre prudence. En scooter, on ne conduit pas de la même manière quand on a une personne à l'arrière que quand on est seul, question de répartition du poids, de la place, etc. Je veux que vous pensiez à moi derrière vous à chaque fois que vous prendrez la route. Que vous ne fassiez pas ce que vous seriez tenté de faire tout seul.

¤

De savoir que ça allait être moi la quille…

¤

- Que je pense à vous sur la route ? Vous voulez m'envoyer dans le fossé ? (Sadique)

- Je vous fais tant d'effet Maxwell ? Je vous stresse ? Je vous plais… ?

- (J'y crois pas le mec il se prend pour un lover. Rocky il avait ptet la loose mais au moins il ramenait pas Adrienne en scooter !) Oh non, Monsieur… ce ne serait ni par stress ni par séduction que je vous enverrais sans le faire exprès dans le fossé. (Tout gay normalement constitué devient HETERO avec CA)

- Et ce serait ?

- (Tiens mon sourire sadique 200000 watts) Par envie ?

- Ha, ha, ha.

- (bébébé casse) Sachant cela, Monsieur Yuy, vous êtes sûr de vouloir monter derrière moi ?

- Aussi sûr que vous voulez obtenir votre BTS, monsieur Maxwell.

- …

- A présent, montez sur cet engin.

- Ok (fanfaronnade 0. ) Aaaaaaah (paf. Tombage sur le côté, bordel c'est lourd cette merde). Aie…

- …

- (et c'est quoi ce truc qui couine… et d'où qu'il secoue la tête de dépit ? MAIS C'EST QU'IL SE MARRE !!!! FUMIER !!!)

- Ce n'est pas gagné.

¤

Je me rappelle avoir eu du mal à contenir mon exaspération à ce moment-là.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me montre, à me marrer en le voyant lui, dans son super costume noir, rouler en scooter avec son super casque trop petit Hot Pizza, pas à tout ça.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à me gaufrer dans le garage.

Ni à devoir plus tard monter derrière lui.

Ni à ce qu'il ait à monter derrière moi.

¤

- Bon, à présent que vous nous avez démontré à quel point vous pouviez être risible, montez derrière moi.

- (Tu parles de risible ? T'as vu ta gueule avec un casque ? Faut pas que je le regarde, faut pas que je le regarde…)

- Maxwell…

¤

Pour ce qui était de sa tête dans le casque, l'effet était saisissant.

Même après l'avoir vu pendant une bonne heure – super les 10 minutes dans son emploi du temps de ministre -, je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en remettre.

Ni à me remettre de moi sur un scooter. C'est pas super compliqué, hein !

C'est de rouler avec des malades qui complique le truc.

¤

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Vous avez assez ri. Montez.

¤

Et de voir son regard bleu me tailler en pièces alors que j'étais pris d'un fou rire monumental.

Ah c'est clair que je devais avoir une sacré gueule avec ce casque, ça devait me donner une tête de fouine.

Mais alors lui, sans déconner… super costard noir et casque qui lui donnait une toute petite tête… ça lui faisait une bouille de chauve-souris.

Ça faisait de lui Batman ! Batman sur un scooter pourri parce qu'il fallait pas se leurrer, je faisais des livraisons avec, pas mon pin-up !

Et oui, « mon », je suis un mec !

Et si c'était Batman, ça faisait de moi Robin ?

Et plus il me dévisageait, plus je me marrais, j'en pouvais plus.

Il était trop fort quand il était vert.

Il était trop…

¤

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !

- Maxwell. Tu. Montes. On. N'a. pas. Toute. La. Journée.

¤

Et il me tutoyait quand il était exaspéré.

Ah d'accord…

J'allais m'arranger pour qu'il me tutoie le plus possible pour les six derniers mois de stage.

J'ai fini par monter derrière lui.

Ça faisait bizarre. C'était la première fois que je sniffouillais son eau de toilette. C'était frais. Ça sentait bon.

C'était con, je passais du ridicule au sensuel mais c'était quand même typique du gars.

Le mec était une grosse enflure et je pouvais pas le blairer. Mais nier qu'il était pas moche aurait été hypocrite et je l'étais bien assez pendant tout ce stage pour ne pas l'être sur ce point-là.

Ni lui, ni son attitude ne me plaisaient ni ne m'attiraient. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de reconnaître ce qu'il était.

Et c'était une bombe.

Une bombe à retardement.

Il allait exploser d'exaspération.

Le moteur était en marche et je ne me tenais pas.

J'étais dangereux.

¤

- Maxwell tiens-toi à moi

¤

Il grondait par-dessus les vrombissements.

Au bout d'un moment il s'est juste contenté de démarrer et par réflexe j'ai reculé.

Son bras droit s'est tendu en arrière et il a attrapé ma main droite, pour la poser sur son ventre.

Ma main gauche est venue rejoindre sa copine, par réflexe.

Puis il m'a lâché pour conduire.

C'était bizarre au début, mais il avait raison sur un point : on sentait terriblement la route à l'arrière.

On sentait aussi le corps du conducteur sous ses doigts. Et il fallait faire gaffe à ne pas serrer trop fort.

Le but de la manœuvre était de bien me faire comprendre qu'un scooter n'était pas une voiture, me faire anticiper différemment… tout en ne me faisant pas oublier mes réflexes de conducteur automobile vu que j'étais de l'autre côté.

C'était utile.

Il conduisait bien et j'étais super crevé avec tout le boulot de merde qu'on me donnait…

J'avais limite envie de poser ma tête sur son dos.

Dieu merci la balade était terminée.

¤

- C'est à mon tour de me positionner derrière vous, Maxwell.

- (La balade l'a calmé, il me vouvoie. Je lui demanderais bien où il a appris à piloter un scooter mais je m'en fous) Euh…

- Réveillez-vous.

- (J'ai des horaires de merde. Je me réveille si je veux) Oui monsieur.

¤

Ce qui m'a dérangé quand il est monté derrière moi, après deux ou trois dérapages sur le côté…

¤

- Bordel, Maxwell, vous gagnerez jamais contre une voiture, même une smart !!!

- FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, ELLE AVAIT QU'A PAS GRILLER MA PRIORITE !

- Hein ?

- ELLE M'A COUPE L'ACCES, J'EN AI PLEIN LA POIRE AVEC SA VOITURE QUI PUE ! (lalala-lalalalala-lalala-lalala)

- Tu conduis comme une merde !

- Descendez en marche si ça vous va pas!

- Maxwell… Maxwell la poubelle… MAXWELL LA POUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- (Homerun dans une grosse poubelle pleine de sacs super remplis et fermés) Euh… (ça va ?) vous allez valider quand même mes actions, hein ?

- …

- (Non j'ai pas dit ça !) Euh… la feuille de salade sur la tête ça fait très euh tendance.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- Oui, Monsieur.

¤

Ce qui m'a dérangé à le sentir derrière moi, chiant et quand même patient, à suivre la route à peu près sans anicroches, à avoir ses bras autour de moi sans me gêner…

Ce qui m'a dérangé c'est qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai eu des envies de lui dire « tu » c'était la première fois en six mois de nuisance.

Ça m'est vite passé. C'était pas mon pote même si on s'était plutôt bien marré à nos dépens respectifs.

La leçon de dix minutes avait duré quatre heures sur trois jours. Je me suis fait éliminer tellement j'avais du boulot en dehors, tellement il était vert d'avoir autant passé de temps avec moi.

C'était chaud mais c'était bien fait pour sa gueule. Il l'avait cherché.

¤

- En attendant de livrer et de faire vos enquêtes de satisfaction – et plus tard en alternance avec vos livraisons, vous allez continuer à répondre au téléphone ou aller en cuisine. Pour vous imprégner.

- (de l'odeur de tomacoulis, d'ail et de mozzarella premier prix, BTS Pizzaïolo, c'est moi !)…

- Et félicitations, vous conduisez comme une merde.

¤

¤

Les autres jours qui ont suivi, je n'ai plus jamais eu de cours de quoi que ce soit avec lui, sauf de cuisine, de plonge et de caisse quand c'était mon tour.

Mais si NYuysance n'était pas là souvent, il était là quand même.

Putain c'était vachement dur de livrer en scooter (sans tomber, sans faire de doigts aux automobilistes, sans niquer un piéton…)

En plus je devais limite porter avec moi si je ne voulais pas me le faire voler…

¤

_15ème mois, toujours_

- Chauffe il est trop classe ton scooter !

- Arrête de mentir il ne ressemble à rien.

- Je le veux !

- Pas moyen. T'as pas douze ans, tu veux une pizza à moitié prix ?

_16ème mois_

… tout en essayant de faire mon enquête de satisfaction – quand je me faisais pas jeter.

¤

- DEGAGE ! (Clac)

- …

¤

- J'APPELLE MON MARI. (Clac)

- …

- Vous êtes encore là ? J'APPELLE MON CHIEN !

¤

- ON VEUT PAS RENTRER DANS TA SECTE !

- Mais… c'est pas une secte ! C'est pour vous…

- Je les connais les gens comme vous ! J'ai regardé une émission à la télé, je sais plus laquelle !

- …

- Je réponds à ce machin et demain ma boîte aux lettres est envahie de prospectus de la part de vos « partenaires » ! Et c'est la lutte pour se voir rayer des listes. DEHORS !

- Mais… je suis sur le palier…

- BEN DEHORS QUAND MEME (Clac)

¤

… A quel rythme consommez-vous de la pizza ?

- Au rythme de mon larfeuille et de ma balance, gamin.

- … (ça ne rentre pas dans les cases et gamin toi-même, bouffon)… Comment nous avez-vous connus ? Prospectus, moteur de recherche, pages jaunes, bouche à oreilles…

- Je passais par hasard dans votre rue et j'ai noté le numéro.

- Passer par hasard dans la rue ok. (C'est pas dans le questionnaire… putain je sais pas qui a fait ce truc mais il est trop pourri)

- Il est où mon bon pour une pizza gratuite ?

- Ben on va vous le renvoyer par courrier, Monsieur G… (Oh la tête de ce champignon…)

- Mais c'est de l'arnaque ton truc mon gars !

¤

Quand je ne me faisais pas draguer

¤

- Ecoute petit, je veux bien faire l'amour mais ton questionnaire…

- (Qui a tué grand-maman…)

- On achète tes pizzas parce qu'on a faim et qu'elles sont pas trop chères. Dès qu'elles augmenteront, je passerai à autre chose. Alors, je te plais ?

- (Clac, ben oui, dans ce cas-là je préfère fermer la porte de l'extérieur et me barrer en courant. Me taper une grand-mère pour la gloire ça n'allait pas être possible)

¤

_16ème mois, 3ème semaine, 10h02_

¤

Evidemment ce constat d'échec n'allait pas plaire à Nyuysance.

Et j'étais vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse chier.

J'avais une de ces migraines…

C'était une période pré exam, ça chauffait dans tous les sens.

J'avais révisé comme une merde et je pouvais pas vraiment m'appuyer sur mes connaissances pratiques.

En plus Toto était en vacances et avec Chouchou on est deux à tout faire et moi qui stresse difficilement, là je stresse grave.

Le reste de l'équipe ? ça sent le je veux me faire virer, ils sont aux abonnés absents.

Le questionnaire de satisfaction j'ai eu deux vraies réponses et 10 numéros de téléphone.

Comment ça, ça marche pas quand on va harceler les gens chez eux ?

Ils me prenaient pour un commercial France Loisir, ou un scientologue.

¤

- Maxwell.

- (Bonjour connard, ça va ?) … Oui ?

- Le questionnaire de satisfaction. Combien ont répondu ?

- 2.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, les gens ne sont pas réceptifs. Et je n'ai pas le temps de les rendre plus respectifs.

- Comment ça, pas le temps ? Vous êtes là pour ça, non ?

- (Tu m'emmerdes, handicapé du fion ?) Disons qu'entre deux livraisons, trois plonges et oh trop de coups de fils et qu'on est à deux pour faire le boulot de six j'ai pas forcément le temps de faire la grande causette. Et disons que les gens ont envie de bouffer leur pizza chaude…

- …

- _Monsieur_.

- Débrouillez-vous. Vous n'avez qu'à compenser en faisant le questionnaire par téléphone.

¤

Lalala…

Costard noir, regard froid.

Versus tenue de livraison moule-burnes blanche et rouge.

Ne pas s'énerver.

¤

- (Partir de rien pour arriver nulle part) Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce que vous me reprochiez de vouloir faire il y a encore quelques jours, je dois le faire, c'est ça ?

¤

Oh, le haussement de sourcil…

¤

- On a besoin des résultats avant une éventuelle obtention de votre diplôme. Donc oui, vous retournez au bon vieux télémarketing, apparemment vous n'êtes à peu près bon qu'à ça.

- (Je t'emmerde ! On doit te fusiller le cul pour que t'ai des résultats mais c'est pas mon problème) Oui, bien sûr. Quand je ne prendrais pas les commandes, alors. Tenez ça sonne, répondez pendant que je vais en cuisine récupérer la pizza.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Maxwell…

- (Vous êtes là pour me faire chier) Vous savez quoi ? Moi non plus ! Bon je vais aller livrer.

¤

Mais c'est qu'il a un sourire en coin ?

Je vais le bouffer.

Oh puis non, ça l'amuserait trop de me voir craquer.

¤

- J'ai l'air de vous souler, Maxwell… mais vous m'avez voulu là. Pour vous encadrer. Je vous le rappelle.

- Oui _Monsieur_. Merci _Monsieur_. Vous pourrez encadrer aussi le programme informatique que je puisse faire semblant d'utiliser le logiciel interne ?

- Pardon ?

- (Et merde, j'ai parlé tout haut ?) Rien, je vais livrer.

¤

_17ème mois_

¤

Ça entrait vachement dans le cadre de mon BTS ça.

C'était bien marrant de faire un truc nouveau et tout mais au bout de quatre mois là-dedans, j'avais vite fait le tour.

J'avais appris à conduire un scooter et à faire des fausses pizzas dégueulasses.

J'avais compris que c'était la poudre aux yeux , les pseudos opérations promotionnelles et surtout la bêtise des clients qui faisaient que Hot Pizza fonctionnait, parce que c'était limite surréaliste.

C'était pas super. C'était pas super cher sauf quand tu réfléchissais cinq minutes. C'était un peu de PLV, beaucoup de marketing et un poil de flyers. C'était de moins en moins cher de communiquer avec le net.

J'avais de quoi faire une étude, pas de quoi faire mes six dossiers. C'était chaud pour mes fesses.

¤

J'ai tenté de parler avec mon tuteur attitré, Mill. Mais il était «absent » et on m'avait fait savoir que mon travail sur place était satisfaisant.

Comprendre « tu resteras là jusqu'au bout »

Rien à tirer.

J'ai tenté d'en parler à mon école, sérieux, quand j'ai fini par avoir peur que ça me retombe dessus.

J'ai tenté de leur dire que c'était la merde ! On m'avait bien dit de le dire s'il y avait un souci, si j'avais l'impression que mon stage était inadapté ! Que j'allais louper mes dossiers ! Que quand on allait me demander ce que j'avais fait pendant mon stage on allait me rire au nez !

Et mon conseiller, enfin ma conseillère pédagogique, Madame Une, avec ses macarons et ses grosses lunettes, m'avait dit la phrase la plus belle du monde :

¤

- Je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose à ce stade (Démerde-toi).

- …

- Le groupe Junk Food 'n Co – dont fait partie Hot Pizza - est une des entreprises du Cac 40. Ils sont donc un tout petit peu plus grand que nous. Quand on a des problèmes de cet acabit avec ce genre de grosse machine, on fait avec. (Tu vas pas nous faire chier)

- Je prépare et livre des pizzas sur un scooter pourri !!!

- Faites des heures supplémentaires ! Demandez à être formé sur telle ou telle activité en dehors de vos heures de travail ! (Mais quel peigne-cul ! C'est à cause de sa chevelure qu'ils l'emmerdent. Aucun sens de la discipline)

- Et je fais ça quand ? Entre deux livraisons en heures sup non rémunérées ? Et si je demande quoi que ce soit on me dit « j'ai pas le temps », « fais ton travail et on en reparlera » ou « les horaires ne concordent pas, on verra après »… mais après y en a pas !!! Et mes dossiers ne sont pas vides, seulement RISIBLES !

- Je comprends… (Je m'en fous...)

- Merci… (je suis pas sûr que tu comprennes, grognasse. T'es tellement masculine que je te prends pour un homme).

- Faites ce que vous pouvez, Monsieur Maxwell. Tirez le meilleur parti de ce stage, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un tel client.

- (Bouffonne). Vous ne pouvez pas venir au moins une fois, rien que pour voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr… (Ben voyons j'ai que ça à foutre...)

¤

Elle n'est jamais venue.

Même Hilde m'a dit de serrer les dents parce qu'il était vraiment trop tard.

**¤**

- C'est trop dommage ! Il te reste 3 mois à tirer, ça sert plus à rien !

- …

- Sers les dents, Dillon, c'est bientôt la fin, t'auras ton diplôme et tu les reverras plus jamais !

- … Et toi comment ça se passe ?

Dans ces moments-là, aussi dégueulasse et traître que cela puisse paraître, on a besoin d'entendre « moi non plus ça va pas, je galère »

Même si on est sincèrement content si c'est le contraire. Même si on a envie d'entendre le contraire, justement.

¤

- Mon stage il se passe troooooooooooooooooooooop bien ! Bon ils me donnent trop pas de thunes et j'ai des horaires de merde mais ils sont tous super gentils ! Ils me disent merci tout le temps et en plus même si je fais pas tout ce qu'on apprend en cours, ils m'aident à faire mon projet….

¤

¤

A partir du moment où j'ai définitivement compris que j'allais devoir vraiment me démerder, sans compter sur personne d'autre que moi, je me suis mis à réfléchir vraiment.

Puisque le questionnaire était pourri, j'allais en préparer un, un vrai et faire une étude plus sérieuse.

A partir de cette étude j'allais imaginerais des solutions et pourquoi pas, créerai un nouveau produit. Je ferais mon bordel histoire d'avoir la sensation de faire quelque chose.

Et je ferais mon bordel, pour me donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose.

Mais le fruit de mon travail, même si c'est pourri, je le garderai pour moi, parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

¤

17ème mois

- Maxwell, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- (la manche, crétin) je visualise les premiers résultats du (nouveau et plus intelligent) questionnaire.

- Tant mieux, nous pourrons enfin travailler sérieusement.

- Je pensais…

- Ah, vous pensez, maintenant ?

- Je pensais enfin je me disais que je sais pas, plutôt que de créer un nouvel accompagnement arrache-gueule, on pourrait proposer un nouveau produit ou un truc saisonnier. Un peu comme font Mac Do et Quick.

- Oui mais on ne vend pas des hamburgers, Maxwell.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez créé la hampizza ? « la pizza à la forme d'hamburger mais au goût pizza » ?

- …

- D'après les résultats des ventes, et d'après ce que j'ai vu pu observer depuis que je suis là, la hampizza est l'une des pizzas les plus commandées, tout âge confondu. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être décliner le concept mais avec quelque chose de nouveau et pas seulement la garniture ?

- Et ce serait quoi ?

- Ben à la maison j'ai fait des tests cuisine…

¤

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Ah oui, à la « maison »…

- Ben j'ai pas vos moyens, moi. Et j'allais pas faire ça sur mon temps de travail.

- Ah oui, évidemment.

- (Je vous emmerde) Donc partant du principe qu'on était dans une ère à la fois écolo et retour à la bonne bouffe et, ne soyons pas compliqué, surtout, le plus light possible… j'ai réfléchi à la problématique « comment réconcilier portefeuille, goût, pizza et originalité ».

- C'est la hampizza, ça.

- Oui mais la hampizza c'est gros, c'est gras et ça se mange pas facilement, ça coule partout.

¤

Mes cheveux étaient vraiment trop longs, j'arrivais à présent à coincer l'extrémité dans mon pantalon.

Sans le faire exprès.

Ça faisait un mal de chien.

J'ai senti une main dans mon dos décoincer la pointe de ma queue de cheval basse.

Hey, pas touche !

Je l'ai entendu murmurer, se foutant bien de ma gueule.

¤

- Ah oui, ça coule… j'étais pas au courant... ce n'était pas comme si c'était mon produit.

- Par contre si on lui donnait la forme d'un panini amélioré…

- C'est une blague.

¤

Ouais ça avait l'air con mais hey j'avais pas la science infuse !

J'ai enchaîné très rapidement, en faisant les cent pas.

Je m'étais pas aperçu que sa main était encore sur mes cheveux.

C'était bien fait pour sa gueule.

¤

- Ce serait suffisamment épais pour avoir une consistance agréable, suffisamment transportable pour le manger avec les doigts sur le trajet et suffisamment moelleux pour pouvoir être découpé dans une assiette si on veut être chicos.

- … N'importe quoi.

- Ça ressemblerait à un panini mais ce serait une pizza. Une pizzani ou une panizza, quoi, qu'on agrémenterait comme on le voudrait, même y mettre votre sauce immangeable. Au fait ça va la bouche ?

- Maxwell. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de combien ça coûte ? Des nouvelles enquêtes à faire ? Des nouveaux tests produits ? Des autorisations, des brevets ? Des campagnes, des plans medias ?

- Non j'ai (fait un nouveau questionnaire ! Et je sais combien ça coûterais et je sais que c'est trop tard, ce serait pas pour tout de suite ! Mais pour la prochaine fois)

- Repartir de zéro parce que Monsieur Maxwell stagiaire en bts management des unités commerciales qui a une conception lunaire du marketing a eu une _idée_ ?

¤

Il a éclaté de rire.

Je n'avais aucune illusion, je savais que mon idée n'était pas super, qu'il y aurait des trucs à peaufiner, c'était un brain !

Je savais que j'allais me faire éliminer.

Ça empêchait pas la déception.

Je n'avais jamais cessé de haïr Yuy, mais le regain de haine qui avait débarqué m'avait quand même surpris.

¤

- Dillon Maxwell a fait un test dans sa cuisine en se basant sur une enquête aux résultats douteux ? Une année de travail à la poubelle parce que le petit dernier a vu la lumière au fond de son four ?

- …

- Allez, merci pour le fou rire. Et pour l'enquête somme toute moyenne mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vos expériences futures, si vous poursuivez dans cette voie, vous apporteront une vision un peu plus réaliste ?

- (Si c'est pour avoir une vision comme la tienne…)

¤

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule et avant de me dire à l'oreille.

¤

- Et ma bouche va très bien. Merci.

¤

Il s'est tiré en Sicile, pourvu qu'il se fasse atomiser par la mafia.

Le téléphone s'est mis à sonner dans tous les sens à ce moment-là.

Toto m'a balancé un œuf dur derrière la tête pour que je me remette à bosser.

Mes idées, bonnes ou mauvaises, j'allais clairement les garder pour moi.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Plus qu'un mois et j'allais enfin me barrer très loin.

J'avais pas été autant déçu depuis que la médecine du travail avait décrété que j'étais apte et que ouais, j'allais devoir finir mon stage.

¤

17ème mois 2ème semaine, 11h30

¤

Evidemment c'était pas parce que je m'étais fait jeté et que mon stage allait bientôt se terminer que la vie s'arrêtait, j'avais encore tout plein de boulot.

Mais pour bosser il fallait manger.

¤

- Sandwich mania bonjour, Sally à votre écoute ?

- Hello girl, c'est Duo, ça va ?

- C'est le rush et toi ?

- Pareil, alors je commande vite que t'ai la paix. Pour moi ce sera un panini 4 fromages. Et vous les gars ce sera comme d'hab ? Toto ? Chouchou ?

- Oui… oui, Duo ?

- Prends ton temps Chouchou, on n'est pas du tout pressés et j'ai une pause dej à rallonge. Désolé, Sally.

- 'Pas grave.

- Arrête, bébé… hm…

- (Euh comment qu'il me parle, le Chouchou ? Oula, je vais m'arranger pour l'avoir jamais dans le dos). Je suis en train de me prendre à bouffer, tu veux quoi ?

- Sandwichhhhhhhh au….

- (Oh il me gonfle, là, il fume ou quoi ?) Tu veux quoi ? Y a tomates-oignon, au fromage, au

- Au Troooowaaaaaaaaaa.

- Euh, Sally ? C'est quoi « Au Trowa » ? C'est pas sur la carte.

- C'est Toto qui se tape Chouchou entre deux commandes parce qu'il a un coup de stress. Alors il lui donne un coup de bite réparateur.

- (Sally ! On n'est pas à Groland) Hein ? Ah c'était « Ohhhhhh, Trowaaa » (Veinards ! Ils couchent ensemble ? Je les hais, pourquoi j'étais pas au courant) Mais pourquoi Trowa ?

- C'est son prénom. Tu pensais pas qu'il s'appelait « Toto », non ? 'Paraît qu'il est né au Tchad, à Troa et que sa mère lui a filé le nom de la ville. C'est pas original ?

- Je suis né à Condom, Sally.

- … Tu l'as échappé belle.

- Trowa… bébé… Duo… commande… ah, nan, pas si vite, tu vas me tuer ! Viens… viens… doucement…

- Bon, Sally ils prennent quoi d'habitude ?

- A part eux-mêmes ? Merguez pour Chouchou, Chicken masala pour Toto.

- Alors on va dire qu'ils prennent ça, hein, Sally.

- Tu passes au mag ou vous vous faites livrer ?

- Oui bébé, oui vas-y… oh, je t'aime…

- Tu aimes quand je…

- (Putain c'est trop injuste. Depuis quand ils se jambonnent ? Le moule-burne rend gay ! Je vais le filer à mes crush hétéros) Je serais bien venu, Sal, mais je dois prendre les commandes…

¤

_18ème mois, dernier jour au point Pizza_

¤

- Ma foi comme ça passe vite, ça te rend pas nostalgique de faire ta dernière livraison avant les exams…

- J'ai les yeux qui m'arrivent aux chaussettes, Toto. La nostalgie je l'ai pas vraiment.

- Allez, je suis sûr qu'on te manquera….

- (Si t'étais célibataire, OUI ! Bon, c'est vrai y a eu de la rigolade ici, c'était pas si mal que ça. Mais là…) Dis, Toto, au nom de notre amitié, tu peux pas aller livrer à ma place ? Que je commence à réviser ?

- Non mais tu l'as rêvée, Duo. Tes examens sont dans deux semaines, faut ptet pas déconner non plus. Blague à part…

- Hmmm ?

- Tout le monde te dit merde.

- ¤lève les yeux au ciel ¤ Je sais (crétin)

- Non, Dillon… on te dit _merde_. Mill, la Cataloña, Chang, Réléna, ton fan-club et le staff d'ici. Même Yuy.

¤

Ils me souhaitaient bonne chance ?

Ils en avaient quelque chose à foutre ?

C'était une blague ?

Ils avaient bu ?

¤

- En fait ils veulent pas que je fasse honte à la boîte, hein ? Mauvaise pub et tout ça.

- T'as tout compris.

¤

J'ai éclaté de rire.

C'était tout eux.

¤

- Vas te faire foutre, Toto.

- Hmm, avec plaisir.

¤

C'était mon dernier jour officiel ici, au point pizza, je pouvais les insulter !

Après je devrais retourner au siège effectuer ma dernière semaine et, plus important, récuprérer mon solde de tout compte.

Il n'y avait que Toto de là ce jour-là, Chouchou était en déplacement, il reviendrait pour la tournée du soir.

Nyuysance, pour mon plus grand bonheur, était à l'étranger.

Toto avait un sourire à tomber et des yeux gourmands.

Bon c'était toujours une bande de trou du cul fini. Mais bon ça m'a un peu touché.

¤

- Allez, file.

- Oui, Toto.

- Appelle-moi, Trowa.

¤

Et sur son sourire devenu énigmatique je suis parti.

Après j'ai bastonné sec. Me suis tapé un oral de merde avec des dossiers que j'ai rafistolé à l'arrache.

La chance, j'allais en avoir besoin.

¤

¤

**I DID IT !**

Youpi, j'ai eu ce diplôme de merde et j'ai peut-être pas pleuré toutes les larmes de mon pauvre petit corps frêle mais putain j'ai galéré ma race.

Et ouais, à aller livrer des pizzas dans la té-ci ça te pourrit la langue.

Ce stage ça a été la misère mais faut bien reconnaître que j'ai appris un truc : serrer les dents – et les fesses !, et c'est vrai que j'ai touché à plein de trucs, que ça m'a beaucoup appris.

Ils ont volontairement abusé et là où j'ai été un minimum malin, j'ai appris quand même, appris en dépit du grand n'importe quoi et de la mauvaise foi ambiante.

Parce que si je me cognais les trucs à la con et que j'en retirai rien, là, j'aurais été baisé.

Concrètement ? J'ai appris à me démerder.

A me démerder avec des trucs qui marchent pas comme la photocopieuse, les emailing, la machine à café, un scooter.

Me démerder avec des clients largués de la vie qui veulent ma peau ou que je fasse des heures sup pour faire mes stats.

¤

- YEPPA !

- Ouais, moi aussi je l'ai eu !

- C'est trop cool, Hil !

¤

Me démerder avec des collègues complètement barrés comme Connard 1er, Wu Fei chier, Mill feuilles à rendre pour la veille, RaDottie je sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais je te le dis quand même.

Me démerder avec un système D comme « Duo », affirmer mon caractère, savoir dire non.

Et mine de rien pour m'être sorti vivant de tout ça il fallait un minimum de communication.

Pour réussir mes stats il fallait un minimum de commercial et de marketing.

Pour en être sorti la tête rentrée dans mes épaules de fatigue, mais bien debout, il fallait un minimum de couilles.

Bienvenue dans le monde du travail. Je les emmerde tous mais ils vont quand même me manquer, c'est ce que je me suis dit.

…

…

Nan mais vous m'avez cru ?

En sortant d'un stage comme ça vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai pris avec philosophie ?

Quand j'ai eu confirmation que j'avais mon BTS, j'ai fait un immense bras d'honneur, criant un « allez tous vous faire foutre » dans la cour devant des gens qui ne comprenaient pas que je ne parlais pas d'eux.

Il me restait tout juste une semaine de boulot et c'est la conscience professionnelle qui m'a empêché de leur dire « salut, avec toutes les heures sup' non rémunérées que j'ai faite, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur mes derniers jours ? »

Ma conscience professionnelle et aussi Dorothy, car si travailler avec elle n'allait pas me manquer du tout, elle, si.

Et Wu Fei aussi qui a un humour de chacal. Ces deux-là, c'est comme la famille en fait : faut pas bosser avec eux, juste les fréquenter.

¤

- Hey Dillon, t'as eu ton diplôme ! Félicitations ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais avec tout ça mais bravo !

- (Merci grognasse. Je sais pas comment je vais le prendre mais…) Merci Dot, la confiance règne.

- Ben disons que t'étais pas super bien parti… tu n'as pas exploité la moitié de ton programme ici…

- Le pouvoir de potasser ses cours… et de mettre à profit de réelles compétences marketing.

- Et t'as fait ça où ?

- (C'est pour ça que je l'aime, elle est réaliste). Ben en cours avec des pseudos études de cas.

¤

- Suuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiise !

¤

Horreur, malheur. Le pire quand tu voulais tracer ta route le plus vite possible.

La salle de réunion, celle où je rêvais d'aller m'asseoir mais où que j'ai pu qu'apporter le café avait été assiégée.

Les murs étaient aussi blancs que moi et la table rectangulaire et les chaises étaient toujours aussi noirs.

Je me décomposais à mesure qu'une nappe transparente, que je voyais pour la première fois, rivalisait de ridicule avec des cacahuètes fanées, des biscuits apéritifs qui puaient à distance et des chips qui faisaient pitié tellement elles croustillaient plus.

Il y avait aussi tout un tas de pizza une personne, bien une dizaine de variété.

Par contre il y avait du vrai champagne sévèrement entamé. Ils étaient là pour bouffer, le pseudo miam était là pour faire figuration, c'était trop dégueulasse pour que ça serve à éponger.

¤

- (Oh, non… hypocrites jusqu'au bout ?) Oh mais il fallait pas… (et là je ne suis PAS hypocrite !!!!)

- Mais siiii il fallait, enfin, Dillon ! Tu as eu ton exameeen !

- (Mill, Mill, Mill, tu as dû commencer la fête sans moi. T'es aussi rouge que ton t-shirt). Oui, oui.

- Et ça se fêêêête !

- (Ouaaaais, Milou ! Couché, chien-chien ! Moi c'est pas mon BTS que je fête, c'est mon DEPART) Euh… ouais ?

- Alleeeeeeez fais pas ton timide ! Bois un coup !

- Euh, Dorothy…. (putain elle est schlass. Mais elle est trop mimi avec ses joues rouges et son t-shirt blanc taché de champagne).

- Allez Maxwell, prends ta coupe !

- Monsieur Chang… (bon sang j'ai un nom de famille dans la bouche de Bruce Lee…)

¤

Les commerciaux ne ratant jamais une occasion de se saouler la gueule aux frais du patron, ils avaient prévu 15 magnums de champagne alors qu'on n'était que 20 à la petite fête, dont Blondie, Fei Chier, NYuysance, Dot' et mon meilleur ami du moment, Monsieur Howard, le COMPTABLE. Celui qui donne le solde de tout compte. Celui qui m'a appelé pour me dire « viens signer en salle de réunion, petit » et je m'étais ramené avec le sourire.

Je l'avais cru, bordel !

Celui que j'ai vu une fois avant, à mon arrivée.

Celui que j'avais aucune raison de revoir après ma sortie sauf s'ils avaient essayé de me couillonner.

En tous cas il avait une sacrée descente le vieux. Par chance j'ai vu ce qui avait l'air de correspondre à mes papiers.

¤

- Allez petit, bois un coup, petit ! C'est ta fête !

- (Faisons de l'humour avant de nous dire ADIEU !) Euh… je préfèrerai signer mon solde, d'abord (et récupérer mon chèque de préférence, Howard), parce que si je bois je pourrais faire n'importe quoi…

- Oh ! Héhéhé tiens, regarde le montant ! Si t'es ok tu signes et je te file le chèque.

- (… Même pas une petite prime en plus pour services rendus ? Allez vous faire foutre bande de salauds. Allez, je signe) Merci.

- A présent que tu as signé et récupéré tout ce que tu devais, tu peux peut-être trinquer, Dillon ?

- (D'où qu'il me parle, lui ! J'y suis pour rien si vous avez commencé à vous pochtronner sans moi) ?

- Tends ton verre, que je te serve.

- (Je préfère boire encore au goulot espèce de chameau) C'est bon je vais me débrouiller, monsieur Yuy. Par contre y a Dorothy, là, qui a l'air d'avoir soif.

- Ouais, Heero, pense aux autres !!!

¤

Tous sur leur 31 du vendredi. Tous en jean, baskets trop propres pour ne pas être neuves, t-shirt à la je suis cool et tranquille mais le coût total de la tenue – coiffeur compris - doit frôler les 500 euros.

Et moi qui étais sur le 31 de mon lit mais le tout propre parce que je suis pas à la rue : jean délavé plus mort que les What for, basket noires parce que ça cache l'usure, chemise blanche du pakistanais parce que le marché devient du luxe, coiffeuse par intérim qui a eu pitié de moi et a coupé les pointes et que les pointes.

Et ouais je me suis habitué aux cheveux longs, à la natte. Ils représentent toutes mes galères et un immense doigt d'honneur à tous ceux qui voulaient que je les coupe.

Coût total de la tenue, coiffeuse – Hilde – comprise : 40 euros.

¤

- Un discours, un discours, un discours !

- Dorothy (arrête le champ)…

- Oui, un discours monsieur _Duo_.

¤

Je crois que Yuy était aussi soulagé que moi que je me barre

¤

- Merci (putain ça m'écorche la gueule) Monsieur.

- Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Heero.

- (Non mais tu l'as vu, mon cul en 3D ? Mais jamais de la vie, connard, arrête le champagne !) Je ne pense pas, non. C'est une question d'habitude.

¤

Soi-disant on allait me laisser partir avec une bouteille et une super boîte de chocolats.

Tu parles.

Et quand t'as une bouteille de champ t'as la pression. Surtout quand les pochtrons ont tout terminé et qu'il ne reste que celle qu'on t'a offert, si, si.

Et tout le monde te regarde en te disant « Roooooooooh, tu vas pas l'ouvrir ? Tu la partages pas ? Rooooooooooh »

Et au bout de 36 rooooooooh y en a plus, roooooooooooh faut retourner ne chercher, rooooooh elle est où la carte bleue de l'entreprise, roooooooooooh par-ci, roooooooooooh par-là, vous l'ouvrez par dépit, rien que pour qu'ils se la ferment.

Ensuite la boîte de chocolat « prestiges » est périmée, je le sais puisque c'est moi qui ait fait la commande l'an dernier et ce sont les chocolats qui sont restés, les super « n'habite pas à l'adresse indiquée » qui n'ont pas pu être remis. Et ouais je m'en rappelle, je me suis fait engueuler pour pas avoir remis le listing à jour.

Ben ouais je l'ai pas fait. Disons que je pouvais pas livrer des pizzas, traiter les questionnaires et faire le café en même temps.

Disons qu'au bout d'un moment fallait arrêter les conneries.

Donc le champagne rien que pour moi mais que tout le monde boit et la boîte de chocolat prestiges périmés, ben ils repasseront.

¤

- A toi, Dillon ! Et encore félicitations pour ton diplôme !

- (Mill, évite le total look rouge ça fait mac ou pire, Elton John). Merci, Mill.

- Et c'est ton tout dernier jour ici. Tu sais qu'on t'aime bien mais qu'on ne peut pas t'embaucher, si on aurait pu…

- (Oui bien sûr, avec 48 Millions d'euros annuels de chiffre d'affaire t'as pas les moyens d'engager un junior. Putain l'alcool ça tue le français, si on aurait pu on aurait venu ?)

- Pardon ?

- (oops, j'ai parlé tout haut ? Mais c'est mon dernier jour JE M EN FOUS !) J'ai dit avec 48 millions d'euros annuels de chiffre d'affaire la boîte n'a pas les moyens d'engager un junior. Mais bien sûr.

- …

- C'est sûr qu'entre le larbin payant remboursé et le larbin par le pouvoir des charges ancestrales, le choix est vite fait ? Mais je ne vous en veux pas, Mill, c'est le jeu. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu travailler ici – sauf votre respect bien sûr.

¤

Je lui ai fait un sourire tellement sincère que Mill en avait oublié qu'il riait jaune.

Et puis faut voir aussi.

¤

- Vous m'avez demandé un discours ? Ce sera plus simple de dire ce que je pense.

- …

- M. Chang vous êtes un assisté total, Dot' t'as un sacré courage de travailler ici, soit t'as pas le choix, soit t'as pas le choix.

- …

- Quant à vous M. Yuy… vous m'avez emmerdé. Vous avez tenté de m'humilier. Vous m'avez pris en grippe à la première seconde. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de croire que c'était un test comme dans les films.

- …

- Alors je tenais à vous dire « merci » de m'avoir tant fait chier et…

¤

J'ai tendu ma main vers la table, attrapé une pizza et….

« splash » directement sur son visage. Bien aplati. Les autres sont choqués.

- 10 mois que vous me gonflez.

« splash »

- 10 mois que vous me tournez en bourrique.

« splash »

Une pizza

« splash »

Pour Toute

« splash »

Les Tartes

« splash »

Que Vous

« splash »

Avez Mérité

« splash »

En

« splash »

Dix Mois

¤

Dix mois.

Dix pizzas.

A bout portant.

Margarita, primavera, calzone, nordique, quatre fromages, fruits de mer, savoyarde, végétarienne, exotique, bolognaise.

On peut dire que j'ai savouré.

Ils étaient tous choqués les pauvres.

Mais j'en avais trop envie.

J'étais libre !

Libre !

¤

Adieu, tous, vive la liberté, j'étais en vacances !

Je les quittais tous, guilleret, les quittant avec une promesse de ne jamais les revoir, sauf Chang, Dorothy Chouchou, Toto et pourquoi pas Mill.

J'ai quitté un blob informe avec des yeux bleus, qui s'essuyait méthodiquement le visage sans me lâcher du regard et dedans il y avait un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Sauf que… JE M'EN CONTREFOUTAIS !

J'avais mon diplôme, j'étais libre, j'allais plus jamais le revoir !

YEPPA !

¤

_Fin du flashback_

¤

**6 mois plus tard, 17 janvier 2009, Vincennes, 19h30.**

¤

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les (més)aventures c'est qu'on a toujours l'impression qu'on n'oubliera jamais mais que ça finit toujours par s'estomper.

On finit par faire la part des choses dans le meilleur des cas, prendre le bon, jeter le mauvais, passer à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui je repense à cette période de ma vie avec un sourire, en secouant la tête.

Cette expérience m'aura fait mûrir. J'ai changé et je suis resté le même.

Aujourd'hui je vais sur mes 21 ans. Plus adulte qu'au départ tout en restant un peu rêveur.

On croit qu'on pense souvent à ses (més)aventures, mais on finit par y penser parfois, puis presque plus.

Je n'y aurais pas particulièrement repensé s'il ne s'était pas produit un événement étrange.

Il y a quelques jours j'ai emménagé dans mon tout nouvel appart, à moi la liberté, trop content.

A peine le temps de savourer que le cauchemar me rattrapait.

Ça a commencé le deuxième jour.

A 20h45, juste après ma douche, juste le temps que j'enfile le premier t-shirt que j'ai sous la main et que je le trempe autant que le premier bas de jogging que j'ai sous la main.

Du gris, du blanc et des pieds mouillés qui font des traces sur le lino, des cheveux dans une serviette bleue.

Arrgh je détestais déjà l'emmerdeur.

Mais ça sentait bon.

Plus je me rapprochais de la porte, plus ça sentait bon.

Plus l'odeur me paraissait familière.

Ça résonnait encore.

Faisait chier.

J'ai regardé par le judas.

OO.

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

Une casquette rouge.

Un blouson rouge.

Un jeans.

Je voyais pas les pompes.

Par contre dans les mains du gus y avait un carton.

Le pauvre gars avait dû se gourer de porte.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

J'ouvre.

Il portait les nouvelles couleurs de Hot Pizza, c'était plus rouge que blanc et c'était moins moule burnes.

Il avait les yeux baissés sur son bordereau.

Je l'arrête tout de suite.

¤

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas commandé de pizza.

- Vous êtes Duo Maxwell ?

- _Dillon_ Maxwell, apparemment on veut me faire une…

¤

Il a relevé la tête.

Il a les yeux très foncés, on dirait que je le connais.

Une mèche s'échappe de sa casquette.

Je _le_ connais. C'est fou ce qu'un couvre-chef peut changer un aspect.

Un peu comme une coupe de cheveux…

Je l'aurais jamais reconnu du premier coup.

Je viens à peine d'emménager ici…

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

¤

- C'est une blague.

¤

Il ouvre la boîte.

Dedans il y a ce qui ressemble à une Margarita.

La pizza à la forme d'un cœur.

Je hausse un sourcil.

Je suis censé comprendre quelque chose, là ?

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin, mi sûr de lui, mi gêné.

J'éclate de rire.

¤

- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.

¤

Avant de souffler, lever les yeux au plafond…

et lui claquer la porte au nez.

N'importe quoi.

What the fuck ?

¤

**Tsuzuku !**

* * *

ET OUAIS ! 

Tout le monde est là cette fois !

Le oneshot est fini, je confirme encore. La dernière partie sera postée quand j'ai le temps (ça va être tendu mais je vais faire mon possible). J'avais dit que je posterai pas dans 9 mois et je l'ai fait, j'avais updaté en décembre ! (Happy, vous les voyez les efforts que je fais pour vous !)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Anyanas :p, pour te donner le sourire ¤ câline très fort ¤

La suite et fin si vous le voulez bien !

A peluche'

**Mithy** **¤ lutteuse professionnelle surbookée :p ¤**


	4. Donnez moi de la pizza et une aspirine

-**Disclai****mers**** : voir partie précédente.**

**Avertissement : Aucun sauf que si vous avez fait des stages et/ou de l'alternance ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p**

**Rating : T et c'est un long oneshot...**

**Genre : Les réalités réelles de la vie d'un étudiant qui s'attend trop à faire des trucs extraordinaires d'entrée de jeu à son premier stage :p (Oui, j'ai fait des stages, oui, j'ai eu des rêves aussi et non, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin, c'est de la fiction XD).**

**Pour qui ? La fin est pour Anyanas ! ¤ câlins ¤ **

**Enormes câlins à ma petite chose là-bas préférée : ¤ se marre ¤**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.**

* * *

**Amour, Stage et Pizza**

-

**Appartement de D. Maxwell 17 janvier 2009, 20h00**

-

J'ai dû rester bien quelques secondes devant ma porte, un peu vert.

Gros silence.

La blague du jour…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Comment il m'avait trouvé ?

Et là le doute m'envahit : s'il avait été viré de son poste parce que le meilleur élément du monde – moi, voyons – n'était plus là pour faire marcher la boîte ?

Ben ouais du coup ils l'auraient destitué et mis le nez dans son caca en le faisant livreur, un peu comme princesse Sarah qui devient une sous Becky quand elle a plus une thune ?

Et alors que personne ne veut l'engager à faire son vrai job à cause de son caractère de merde….

Alors qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il a déjà perdu son super appart et sa résidence secondaire, sa super voiture et sa super moto et qu'il essaie de joindre les deux bouts avec ses quinze crédits, son harem et ses dix enfants…

On lui impose d'aller livrer une pizza au seul élément indispensable de Hot Pizza, pour qu'il comprenne sa douleur…

Pour qu'il se repente dans la honte avec une pizza qui ressemble vaguement à un cœur raté, comme mes espoirs d'avoir l'oscar du meilleur film dramatique quand mon scénar ressemble dangereusement à un nawak.

A bien y réfléchir c'était ptet une pomme. Ou un frisbee. Ou une pèche. Ou un cul.

-

Ca m'a intrigué et j'ai rouvert la porte. De toute façon y avait aucune chance qu'il soit encore là.

Merde il était encore là. J'ai capté, du coin de l'œil son petit rictus à la « je savais que tu rouvrirais la porte, que tu serais raisonnable »

Ce petit air narquois avait eu le don de gommer un « pourquoi » qui m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Je savais pas à quoi il jouait mais moi je jouais pas.

La rancune s'estompe chez moi mais j'ai pas la mémoire courte.

C'est un défaut pour ceux qui croient que j'oublie qu'ils me doivent de la thune.

-

- …

-

La boîte était encore ouverte.

En fait ça ressemblait vraiment à rien.

Ça pouvait bien être en forme de pomme en fait.

-

- Pff. N'importe quoi.

-

J'ai refermé la porte aussi sec devant mon ex tuteur ouvertement vert et cette fois j'ai verrouillé.

Ca a eu l'air de le réveiller parce qu'après il a pas arrêté de sonner.

-

- Ouvre, Maxwell.

-

Du coup j'ai coupé le courant de la sonnette et évidemment j'ai pas répondu quand il parlait à la porte.

-

- Ouvre cette putain de porte.

-

Du coup je l'ai rouverte en furie.

-

- D'où que vous parlez comme ça à ma porte ? Vous voulez mon pied au cul ? (merde je suis pieds nus) Bon je mettrais mes santiags d'abord.

- Et d'où que tu me claques deux fois la porte au nez ?

- Allez vous faire foutre. Quand on me faisait la même en livraison, on m'entendait pas moufeter. Barrez-vous.

-

J'ai claqué à nouveau la porte, tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'elle allait me rester dans la main.

Après il a commencé à cogner comme un malade, et là j'ai mis les boules Quiès, c'était pas la fête.

Les voisins ont commencé à gueuler…

-

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !!

- Hey Connard tu vas voir si je descends !!

-

… mais en bons lâches ils n'ont pas bougé et j'ai zappé l'affaire vu que j'avais mes boules.

J'ai pris un petit bouquin en attendant que mes cheveux sèchent. J'ai viré mon t-shirt trempé pour rester torse nu.

Par contre bien une heure après…

-

PAM

PAM

PAM

-

- Monsieur Maxwell vous êtes là ? C'est la police.

-

Oh, purée.

Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un voisin à bout.

J'ai ouvert la porte, des fois qu'ils aient eu envie de la défoncer.

Hey ça coûte cher ces merdes !

Y a des chances que ce soit à cause du raffut et c'est chaud.

Il avait qu'à pas insister aussi ! C'était lui le sale gosse.

Ca ressemblait vraiment à un pari à la con comme dans les sitcom et j'avais autre chose à foutre.

J'avais tourné la page Hot Pizza. Certains étaient censés être mes potes, je vais les éliminer ça va être vite vu et je vais les signaler spammeurs à Gmail.

Ah, que faire, que faire…

Filer à la salle de bains, se mouiller un peu genre je sors de douche, revenir la bouche en cœur.

Ou en cul de poule.

-

- Bonsoir… euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- ...

- Hein ?

-

Les mecs haussent un sourcil.

Nyuysance les fronce.

Les flics reprennent.

Purée y en a un qui a une haleine, si je m'évanouis ce sera pas un miracle.

-

- ...

- Hein ?

-

Je les regarde tour à tour de mon air le plus « je comprends pas »

On n'est pas aux states, les jeunes flics sont plutôt maigres, plutôt bruns et…

Et plutôt moches.

Nyuysance me dévisage.

C'est ptet parce que j'ai les cheveux lâchés et mouillés qui coulent sur mon épaule, mon dos et mes reins nus parce que la serviette autour de ma tête s'était barrée entre deux « hein »

C'est ptet parce qu'il est énervé parce que je lui ai mis un vent – et qu'accessoirement je me fous de sa gueule.

Certaines fois où j'ai été livrer en apportant son questionnaire de merde, on a menacé d'appeler les flics ou de lâcher les chiens.

-

_- TOBY !! MORDS DANS LE STEAK !!_

_- WOUFF WOUFF !_

_- JE SUIS JUSTE VENU VOUS FAIRE REMPLIR UN QUESTIONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE MAMAAAAAANN !_

-

Je m'étais mangé une rangée de dents dans la paume droite. Et dans la paume gauche, aussi.

J'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant des jours. J'entends encore les rires de Chouchou et Trowa.

Les flics répètent.

-

- ...

-

Je fronce du nez, je sais que j'ai l'air largué par la conversation.

Les agents commencent à perdre patience, même à rougir à peu.

Je prends mon air le plus choqué alors que je retire mes boules Quiès vertes.

Comme Nyuysance.

Wow. Avec les boules on entend moins mais à moins de deux mètres…

-

- Ah ! Je les avais gardées… je suis désolé. Un problème ? Un de mes voisins est souffrant ?

-

J'ai l'air inquiet, on devrait me décerner un Golden Globe.

-

- Oui, les nuisances sonores.

- Je ne comprends pas…

-

Je prends mon air tout penaud.

J'essaie de ne pas rire au jeu de mot involontaire de l'agent.

Nyuysance sonore.

Prout.

Il est à deux doigts d'exploser.

-

- J'espère que vous n'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps… si j'étais pas passé devant la porte, là, j'aurais jamais fait attention aux bruits… c'est qu'ils sont réduits au maximum ! Et puis de ma salle de bain on n'entend pas grand-chose !

-

Ca c'est vrai !

-

- Ce livreur a torturé votre porte pour vous apporter votre commande.

- Oh le pauvre.

-

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Cte tête !

-

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, cependant. Je n'ai jamais commandé de pizza.

- J'ai votre adresse et votre nom ici sur le bordereau. La commande a été réglée par carte bancaire.

-

J'ai pas commandé de pizza, Yuy, à la base je voulais pas revoir ta gueule.

Chez Hot Pizza ils ont ptet su…

Non, mon nom n'apparaît nulle part.

A côté de ça je me suis payé un 2 pièces à Vincennes… OK, avec un crédit sur 10 ans mais bon, ils sont pas censés savoir que c'est mon appart, chez Hot ? Et j'aurais pu hériter ou gagner au loto ?

Ou mes parents-je-veux-rencontrer-tes-coups-d'un-soir-qu'-on-prend-pour-tes-mecs me l'auraient financé ?

…

-

- Ce doit être une mauvaise blague ou un cadeau. Je vais vous donner un pourboire pour la peine.

-

Vas-y, grogne.

-

- Vous allez prendre la commande Monsieur Maxwell. Et vous allez la garder, parce que je n'ai pas attendu pour rien.

- …

-

Mais mon mignon c'est pas mon problème que t'ai attendu.

Et il joue le jeu en plus.

Et il me lance un sourire narquois, mais juste avec les yeux.

Les flics nous regardent l'un et l'autre comme si on venait d'une autre planète.

-

- Et puis vous n'allez pas gaspiller la nourriture, après tout, une pizza ça se réchauffe. Et elle est du jour…

- Non merci, la pizza j'ai eu ma _dose_. Par contre je peux la donner à ces agents. Vous en voulez ? C'est de bon cœur !

-

Si dans le regard noisette de l'un j'ai vu de la convoitise…

Dans le regard noir de l'autre j'ai vu ce qui se rapprochait d'un dégoût ultime.

Au final la réponse a été…

-

- Non merci. Donc si je comprends bien on s'est déplacé pour rien ?

- Atchoooom !

-

L'eau de mes cheveux dégoulinait de trop et je sentais mes mamelons se tendre.

Mon nez se bouche avec la porte ouverte.

Putain de courants d'air ! C'est que je vais prendre froid avec ces conneries ?

-

- A vos…

- …

- …

-

Je me tourne de trois-quarts et me baisse pour récupérer ma serviette bleue.

J'aurais jamais du remouiller mes cheveux pour faire plus crédible.

Je vais trop lutter pour les démêler…

Pourquoi je me suis pas coupé la touffe, moi ?

-

- Vos…

- …

- …

-

Ah merde. L'elastoc de mon bas de jogging est un peu lâche.

En me baissant jambes tendues ils ont eu un aperçu de mes collines Galak.

_Si blanc, si bon._

-

- Voooos WOOOOW ¤ l'agent qui veut un bout de pizza se mord la lèvre, Duo ne le voit pas ¤ ….

- ¤ l'agent qui n'en veut pas déglutit ¤

- ….. ¤ devinez qui ? ¤

-

Silence, je me retourne.

J'essuie mon torse avant de relever ma longue touffe, pour la faire glisser sur la serviette à présent sur mes épaules.

PUTAIN JE ME PELE LE CUL !

Mais si je m'amuse là, maintenant, tout de suite, à mettre ma tignasse en chiffon au-dessus de ma tête, vu comme ils sont en semi phase de séchage à l'air libre après un bon soin, ils seront emmêlés.

Quand vos cheveux mesurent près d'un mètre et qu'ils sont épais et qu'ils ont déjà commencé à sécher - et que vous les avez remouillés quand même..., vous voulez PAS les voir emmêlés.

Les masques, après-shampoing et tout le toutim c'est le pied. Mais quand ça sèche mal, c'est l'épine dans le fion.

J'ai les reins mouillés et les gouttes qui se perdent entre mes lunes.

J'ai des tâches d'eau sur le pantalon que si on savait pas que je soi-disant sortais de douche, ça aurait été la HONTE.

-

- souhaits…

- …

- …

-

Je souris à l'agent pizza. Il a de beaux yeux noisette même s'il est vraiment laid. On dirait le majordome de la famille Adams. Il a l'air de me trouver sympa, contrairement à son collègue.

Si les yeux de Nyuysance étaient des sabres-lasers je serais Darth Maul après son combat contre Obi-Wan.

-

- Merci. Et pour répondre à votre question oui vous vous êtes déplacés pour rien parce qu' il y a erreur, j'en suis désolé.

- … ¤ yeux noisette, bave parce que Duo est trop beau ¤

- … ¤ craque ¤

-

Yuy faisait un semi profil bas – je voyais ses narines frémir - parce qu'il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche on l'emmenait directement au poste.

Mais sachant que j'étais mouillé…

Vu la tension qu'il y avait sur mon pallier…

Vu la charge qu'il m'envoyait là, maintenant, tout de suite… s'il y avait vraiment de l'électricité, je serais mort.

-

- Vous pouvez repartir avec la pizza et reconduire ce jeune homme à son scooter. Le pauvre doit encore faire des livrai…

-

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Nyuysance balance la pizza en pleine poire du flic aux yeux noisette.

Mais il est pas bien lui ?

J'ai empêché de justesse les flics de l'emmener passer une nuit au poste.

N'empêche que Nyuysance ici, alors que mes nouvelles fonctions ne sont pas officielles…

Ça sent le roussi.

-

« flashback, 6 mois auparavant, point Hot Pizza, Journée récupération d'affaires »

-

- Tu te rappelles de ton idée que je trouvais excellente. La Panizza.

- Euh, ouais, Chouchou ?

- Je crois au concept, on pourrait essayer et si ça marche, tu pourrais te faire plein de sous, Duo.

- Mais bien sûr. Je sais pas, t'as des sous ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Et tu bosses dans une non cuisine d'une chaîne de pizza ? Mon non c'est Schtroumpf ahuri, c'est ça ?

-

Il me sourit le chameau pendant que je range mon bordel.

-

- Permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Ankara Raberba.

-

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-

- Et tu me dis ça le dernier jour ? Je me doutais bien que tu t'appelais pas chouchou, crétin.

- Oui. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Raberba est le patronyme qu'il y a sur mes papiers d'identité, comme j'ai un nom long comme le bras, j'ai pu choisir juste celui-là.

-

Et ça m'intéresse parce que...

-

- Ouais et ? C'est comme Dechavanne qui a un long à rallonge, on s'en fout ?

- Le nom qui vient juste après Raberba c'est Winner, quatrième du nom.

- Ouais c'est ça. T'es héritier d'un milliardaire Anglo-Saoudien avec tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux blonds et ta tenue de pizzaïolo. Et moi je suis le chanteur de Tokio Hotel.

- Je ressemble à ma mère.

- Ouais moi aussi, mais je fais pas semblant d'être riche. Et je suis pas chauve.

-

Allez Chouchou, la blague du jour elle est terminée.

Sauf que le regard de Chouchou il est ultra sérieux, là.

J'ai déjà vu la photo du père Winner dans un mag, rien à voir avec Blondie.

Il a plutôt des faux-airs de Toto, mais avec les yeux marron, une super mèche classe qui tombe sur un coin du visage et une moustache. Et puis en moins hot, aussi, parce que Toto et ses yeux verts…

Non, rien à voir avec Chouchou si ce n'est…

Le regard.

Les yeux sont pas du tout de la même couleur...

Mais à présent que je me remémore une photo du père Winner en noir et blanc, la tête enturbannée, dans le journal…

Ça titille.

La couleur des yeux on la voit pas des masses en noir et blanc.

Et quand on n'est pas monopolisé par la couleur, on capte les trucs les moins évidents.

Le visage fin. L'expression, le nez, la bouche. Le regard, quand il est sérieux, même s'ils n'ont pas la même forme d'yeux. Le menton. Merde la fossette !

Merde.

Aujourd'hui Chouchou a la coiffe qui lui couvre ses cheveux blonds.

Du coup je peux l'imaginer avec un turban et superposer les deux images.

La ressemblance devient frappante même si elle n'est pas saisissante dès le départ.

Il ressemble à sa mère que j'ai jamais vu, c'est sûr. Mais c'est plus aussi surréaliste que ça qu'il y ait du Winner en lui.

Il sourit.

-

- C'est bon, t'as fini ton inspection ?

- Oh putain, ils ont vraiment engagé un concurrent direct ?Ils paient un mec qui va tout faire foirer et qui a de la thunasse ? Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tous les Winner vivaient sur un yacht dans le désert ?

- Tu veux mettre un bateau là ou il n'y a pas la mer, toi ?

- …

- …

- Bref qu'est-ce que tu fous là au lieu d'être je sais pas, dans la boîte familiale ?

-

Son sourire se fait narquois.

Le chouchou est vraiment mignon surtout avec ce petit regard sadique…

De savoir que je bosserai plus avec lui est un SOULAGEMENT !

-

- J'ai un peu couché avec le fiancé de ma sœur.

- …

-

Ah, les histoires de famille…

Et il est encore vivant ?

-

- Ben quoi ? J'ai du la voir deux fois dans ma vie, je savais pas que c'était son fiancé.

- ?

- On est une très très grande famille – mon père a de la ressource et un record absolu d'enfants nés de relations adultères, tous reconnus. 30.

- Oh ben mon con…combre !

-

J'allais pas dire « mon con » pour le père de Chouchou, hein ?

Si, je peux ?

-

- Si on considère les millions de spermatozoïdes sacrifiés dans la manœuvre – et les 24 femmes concernées -, ça rend très, très humble, tout ça.

-…

- Ce genre de truc fait un peu scandale. Comme je suis le seul mec de la famille – et qu'accessoirement chez moi on n'a pas le droit – j'ai pas été déshérité et personne n'a cherché à m'assassiner pour l'honneur ou autre.

- Ouais, vive la non parité.

- Vive mon statut de fils unique, tu veux dire. Par contre si je touche des dividendes, je n'ai, jusqu'à qu'à la succession, absolument aucun droit de regard sur les actions menées dans le conglomérat. Et ça, ça me gonfle. Alors pour me venger je suis venu travailler ici en cuistot, pour leur faire honte.

-

Ohlala j'ai mal au crâne.

C'est Dallas de Santa-Barbara, Melrose Pizza…

-

- Ok. Mais personne ne sait qui tu es ? Ohlala, les problèmes…

- Mais bien sûr que si, on n'est pas dans un film. Tu ne peux pas cacher ce genre de truc ?

- Mais comment t'es rentré ?

- Par la porte.

- …

-

Vas-y Ducon, fais de l'esprit.

Il hausse les épaules.

-

- Bah, j'ai été voir Mill pour qu'il voit avec son boss.

-

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

Ça devient Sex and The Pizza, là.

-

- T'as couché avec Mil ?? Il a pas une copine ?

-

Non je ne suis pas naïf, je suis…

Merde, Mill, quoi !

-

- C'était pas bien méchant et surtout c'était pas mon problème.

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça, il aurait pu dire non. Et puis, vu le poste que je briguais, une petite pipe était suffisante. Et tu connais les mecs, une pipe c'est pas tromper.

-

Super le clin d'œil.

Oui j'ai déjà utilisé l'excuse… mais je suis intègre, pas avec les gens du boulot !

Surtout pas eux !

-

- … Si tu le dis.

- Comme leur « cuistot » les avait lâché du jour au lendemain et qu'ils avaient – mais on ne comprend pas DU TOUT pourquoi – des difficultés à recruter, ben Mill a dit banco. Et son chef aussi.

- Il a dit banco.

-

Et on dit que la cité ça fait peur.

-

- Et puis ça leur faisait de la pub que l'héritier Winner fasse la plonge chez eux. Echange de bon procédé.

- Mais ça reste de l'espionnage industriel !

- Tu vas vraiment trop au cinéma, toi. Mon nom et ma bouche si doués soient-ils m'ont obtenu un job à la limite, pas des infos confidentielles. Tu crois que Monica Lewinsky connait les secrets de la maison blanche ?

-

Non mais son chandail en connaît au moins un…

Tu portais quoi, Chouchou quand t'as fait ta gâterie ?

-

- Tu crois que s'il n'y avait pas un vrai problème on ne m'aurait pas déjà viré et intenté un procès-fleuve qui leur aurait coûté la peau du gland ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils ont que ça à foutre ?

-

Ah, pas con.

-

- Et puis j'étais en cuisine, pas à un poste stratégique. Je n'ai rien appris.

- Mais moi oui, je sais sur quoi ils bossent en ce moment même si je ne connais pas tous les composants. J'ai eu un petit aperçu de leur stratégie même si je ne maîtrise pas tout.

- Oui…

- Mais non ! Raison de plus pour ne plus qu'on se parle. Avec ma chance c'est moi qu'ils vont poursuivre s'il y a des fuites et que ça merde ! Et moi j'ai que mon solde de tout compte !

- Il ne peut pas y avoir de fuites tant que ça reste dans la maison. Et je fais encore partie de la maison.

- Oui, mais pas moi.

- Vrai. Et c'est tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

-

Il me lance un regard de businessman.

Il énumère avec ses doigts.

-

- Parce que tu as eu ton diplôme. Que tu étais en alternance et que par conséquent, tu n'es soumis à aucune clause de non concurrence…

- …

- Rien ne t'interdit donc d'aller directement travailler pour Hot Spot Foods.

- C'est quoi ce truc.

-

C'est pas connu, ce machin.

Il veut que je bosse dans un bouiboui ?

Il en faut, hein, mais s'il y a un truc que j'ai appris c'était que je voulais pas recommencer !

-

- C'est quelque chose qui juridiquement ne m'appartient pas. Mais que j'ai financé bien avant d'arriver ici, pour rendre service à une amie et parce que je m'ennuyais.

- …

- C'est quelque chose qui ne paie pas de mine, qui est tout petit, de la junk food tout azimut. Le mini fast food est à peine plus grand que nôtre point pizza. Mais tu t'en fous, tu travaillerais au pôle stratégique, à Vincennes.

-

Vincennes, c'est à l'autre bout de la terre, pour moi.

C'est déjà pas possible.

-

- …

- C'est quelque chose qui ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Les revenus sont bons, mais il nous manquait une idée originale pour percer. Un concept. Un produit, qui pourrait contribuer à faire du boui-boui sympathique une chaîne.

- Avec mon idée ? Je m'aime bien mais je suis jeune, j'ai des idées sympas mais je commence à peine. Je suis frustré qu'on m'ait pas écouté mais je suis pas stupide, je comprends que Nyuysance l'ait pas fait.

- Yuy ne peut pas se permettre de se faire damer le pion par un petit con plus futé qu'il ne veut bien le faire croire.

-

Hein ?

Non mais ça va pas.

-

- Petit con toi-même.

- Un petit con qui ne croit pas en son idée mais qui a breveté sa recette et qui a déposé le nom.

- ?

- J'ai vérifié. C'est du « au cas où » mais en attendant, si j'avais eu l'idée de te piquer ton idée, je l'aurais eu dans le cul. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me plait.

- …

- Tu n'es plus stagiaire, Duo. Tu as du potentiel. Yuy ne peut pas se permettre de soit se faire damer le pion par un petit cul, soit dépenser le fric de la boîte pour une idée sympa mais casse-gueule.

- …

- Mais moi, les moyens je les ai largement. Si ça marche pas, je ferais autre chose. Et je n'impliquerai pas suffisamment de personne pour que je sois contraint au licenciement. Ou juste les parasites.

- Trop aimable.

- Blague à part, je commençais à m'emmerder. J'avais besoin d'un détonateur et c'est toi. Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux en forme de dollars. Je ne veux pas te racheter le brevet.

- Merde, et moi qui croyais devenir riche.

- Je veux qu'on travaille ensemble.

-

Mais bien sûr.

L'esclavage a été aboli presque partout sauf chez Hot Pizza, tu crois sincèrement que je vais bosser avec toi ?

Mais ça va la vie ?

-

- Euh même si je voulais y aller – et franchement vous m'avez trop fait chier, l'envie je l'ai clairement pas- ça va faire suspect.

- Ah, carrément. Mais comme tu n'as pas de clause de non concurrence, ça aurait beau faire suspect, légalement tout le monde s'en foutrait. Et tu ne leur as piqué ni idée, ni ingrédients.

- Ok mais toi ! T'as pas une clause de non concurrence ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne peux techniquement pas travailler pour un concurrent pendant 2 ans, après ma démission ou mon licenciement, blablabla. Mais rien ne m'interdit de conseiller _bénévolement_ jusqu'à ce que la clause saute.

- Je veux pas aller en prison.

- Moi non plus, les oranges ne sont pas fraîches.

- …

- Relax, c'est totalement légal. Pas forcément moral, mais légal. Et puis entre nous… je t'offre l'occasion de faire vraiment ce pour quoi tu as été formé ? Je t'offre l'occasion de botter le train de Heero Yuy himself, tout en t'assurant un bon petit pécule et toi tu minaudes ?

-

C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

-

- Faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation.

- Tu te crois en gym ?

- Tu te croyais dans un baisodrome avec _Trowa ?_

-

Héhéhé. Ça te fait bizarre que je l'appelle pas Toto, hein ?

-

- Et toi tu te crois dans une sitcom avec Nyuysance ?

- Je vais prendre du recul, me renseigner et je reviendrai vers toi. De toute façon là c'est les vacances. Ou alors je dois donner ma réponse tout de suite et là tu vas gentiment te faire foutre ? Je veux bien travailler sous pression, mais la pression à deux balles comme ces dernières années ça va pas être possible.

-

Pour la première fois je vois sur son visage un sourire plutôt doux.

-

- Prends ton temps, Dillon. Je crois en toi. Mais si on veut commencer à travailler rapidement, voir avec les investisseurs, etc, il ne faut pas que cela prenne trop en longueur.

- Compris. Au fait ?

- Hmm ?

- Il est devenu quoi l'ex fiancé de ta sœur.

-

Il sourit !

-

- Disons qu'il manquait quelqu'un en cuisine… et qu'il a postulé.

-

Roh le chacal !

-

- Et il là il est où ?

- Dans ton cul ?

- …

- …

- Quoi c'est Trowa ?

- Ben il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et visiblement ce n'était pas ma sœur. Parlant de quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut…

- Ouais Chouchou ?

- Tu n'es plus stagiaire, Dillon et tu plais à Heero. S'il y a une chose que je connais à propos de lui c'est ça : quand quelqu'un lui plaît il ne lâche pas le morceau.

- …

- Et je suis quatrième du nom je te le rappelle. Appelle-moi Quatre.

-

« Fin du flashback »

-

J'ai réfléchi et… deux constats :

- au sortir du diplôme même si c'est commercial, tu ne trouves pas direct un boulot c'est pas vrai, tu restes dans la boîte où t'as fait ton alternance. Et si tu restes pas ben tu cherches.

- si tu trouves un boulot – difficilement – il est difficilement payé comme tu devrais l'être juste après ton diplôme. Et tu fais pas forcément ce que t'es censé faire.

Et ne pas faire ce que j'étais censé faire j'avais déjà un peu trop donné. J'aurais accepté si j'avais pas la possibilité de faire mieux, de voir évoluer mon idée, d'avoir les moyens d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Ça me faisait peur. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir des idées et de s'y connaître un peu. Il ne suffisait pas d'avoir les moyens pour réussir.

Mais c'était un excellent départ. Et j'allais être entouré de professionnels et j'avais suffisamment blindé les choses pour réduire les chances de me faire exploiter.

Quatre avait les moyens de reprendre le brevet. Il voulait vraiment m'aider et fonctionnait aux 3 tiers. 1/3 thunes, 1/3 tête 1/3 cœur. C'était rassurant.

Je prenais officiellement mon poste de Responsable Marketing Junior d'ici quelques mois, pour le moment j'étais assistant marketing. Personne ne savait (sauf pour l'assistanat), pas même mes parents.

Ils croyaient que j'avais eu un coup de bol pour l'appart. Ils le croient loué.

Quatre et Trowa viennent de démissionner, ils rejoindraient le bateau officiellement dans moins de deux ans, un an après la commercialisation de la première Panizza.

Nyuysance revient dans ma vie pile poil maintenant et c'était pas un imbécile. Je gagnais bien ma vie et si l'appart n'était pas celui d'un milliardaire et que j'avais des sous-sous de côté, je pouvais pas être là aussi vite.

J'avais forcément eu des fonds supplémentaires.

S'il faisait valoir que j'ai eu l'idée pendant mon stage…de toute façon si on était compatibles de par nos postes respectifs, ce serait trop compliqué.

Déjà faut que j'appelle une certaine personne pour savoir comment il est arrivé jusqu'à moi.

J'abandonne définitivement l'idée de sécher mes cheveux ce soir et m'assois dans mon canap' d'angle.

Noir et tout pépère éclaté par mon chat.

Je décroche le combiné et j'appelle.

-

- Il est 1h00 du mat', connard.

- Dorothy espèce de pétasse.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Dillon, ça va ? La femme, les enfants…

- Ta mère en gaine.

- Coup bas… allez, salut, je retourne me masturber – et masturber ma copine.

-

Ah non, raccroche pas !

Tu démouleras ton rocher plus tard !

-

- C'est toi qui as envoyé Yuy à ma nouvelle adresse ?

- Nan j'avais pas besoin, pendant mes congés, l'email où t'as envoyé l'invitation à ta crémaillère - dans 1 an vu que t'es toujours en déplacement - a été redirigé automatiquement vers l'email général.

- Et merde.

-

Et MERDE.

-

- Et comme tu m'as salué en disant « salut toi »…

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a toute la boîte qui va se pointer chez moi en se croyant invités ? C'est pour ça que j'ai des emails-spams « c'est trop gentil » de mecs que je connais pas ?

- Ben j'ai bien essayé de leur dire qu'ils n'étaient pas invités, ils m'ont dit qu'ils essaieraient quand même, le bon vieux temps, gentillesse, picole, lalalaa…

- Ouais c'est ça qu'ils demandent à Nyuysance si j'ai été gentil.

- Quoi ? Il est arrivé la bouche en cœur…

- Non, la pizza en cul de babouin avec le fromage qui a coulé (sur le flic…)

-

Ta gueule Dot.

Arrête de rire.

-

- Attends laisse-moi deviner. Il t'a regardé en se mordant la lèvre et tu l'as accueilli en peignoir…

- Dot', tu devrais arrêter la picole devant Madame est servie.

- T'étais à poil ?

- Torse nu.

- Ahhhhh. Donc je reprends : tu lui as ouvert et vous avez enfin laissé libre-cours à votre attirance mutuelle… il a savouré la pizza sur ton corps…

- Oui, on y croit tous très fort.

- Enfin, c'est-y pas romantique ?

-

C'est ridicule !

-

- C'est du harcèlement ! Les voisins ont appelé la police et j'étais à ça de les laisser l'embarquer.

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Trop sûr de lui le lascar. En plus il a balancé la pizza sur un flic, j'ai cru qu'il allait le buter. J'ai rien compris. Et gonflé comme il est je suis sûr qu'il m'enverra la facture !

- En même temps c'est Heero (et tu étais torse nu), je sais pas pour toi, mais depuis le temps que je le pratique, je peux certifier que ce n'est pas une « petite fleur des prés »

- Il a trop profité de son poste pour me mettre la misère, s'il se croit dans une sitcom où il suffit de faire des cadeaux qu'il éclate sur des flics pour que ce soit la fête, il se carre le doigt dans le fion, j'espère qu'il verra la lumière.

-

J'entends le rire de Dot qui est un poil moins chacal.

-

- La lumière il l'a vue le jour où il s'est aperçu que tu n'étais pas un énième jeune bouffon.

- Hein ?

- Enfin… si, tu étais un énième jeune bouffon mais pas le dernier des bouffons, quoi !

- Trop aimable.

- Attends mais toi tu parles, tu crois que tous les stagiaires ils sont gentils et travailleurs comme toi ? Franchement j'ai vu défiler une armée de glandeurs et y avait des coups de pieds au cul qui se perdaient !

- Ils se sont pas perdus sur le mien. Il paraît qu'il faut tendre l'autre joue mais je suis ATHEE. J'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie, de ses circonstances, j'étais pas là pour faire du social.

-

C'est clair.

-

- Lui non plus. Il t'a traité comme il a traité tous les stagiaires avant toi.  
- …

- …

- Ok. En pire.

- Et maintenant il se ramène pour tirer son coup ? J'avoue, si je me basais sur son physique je serais dans son pieu on va pas se leurrer.

- …

- Je suis pas moine, le cul pour le cul, je pratique. Mais avec lui ? Avec son ego surdimensionné ?

- T'as jamais couché avec un mec aux chevilles-dirigeable rien que parce qu'il était mignon ?

- Ouais. Mais lui je l'ai connu 10 mois sur mon dos.

- Tu l'as connu comme ton boss. C'est ptet pas pour rien qu'il faut éviter de travailler avec son copain.

-

Je me mets en haut-parleur et je croise les bras.

-

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Il a été détestable. Je peux pas fréquenter un type comme ça, faut pas déconner non plus. Pas confiance.

- Laisse lui sa chance… ok tu lui as rien demandé mais il est quand même venu jusqu'à ton appart avec la pizza de la paix ! C'est mignon, non ? C'est carrément pas du tout son genre !

- C'est surtout stupide. Et c'est le prendre pour le con qu'il n'est pas, y a pas que ça. Yuy ne fait jamais rien gratuitement et tu le sais.

- …

- Dans les sitcoms, le mec que t'as été son souffre-douleur et qui se ramène la bouche en cœur, qui était méchant parce que t'étais trop mignon, tu l'acceptes. Dans la vraie vie le mec qui t'as menacé de pourrir ton diplôme t'as juste envie de le frapper. Et tu t'en méfies.

- Tu lui as balancé 10 pizzas dans la tronche. Je sais 10 pizzas c'est pas 10 mois de galères et qu'il a été désagréable…

- Attends Dot', t'es de quel côté ?

- Je bosse avec lui.

- Ok, j'ai compris, crapule.

-

Ah le sens des priorités…

Je rigole.

-

- Non mais, chacun a droit à une seconde chance !

- Vas voir Peter Pan au pays imaginaire si j'y suis.

- J'ai dû voir Peter, alors quand je te l'ai donnée.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais que quand t'es arrivé chez nous t'avais vraiment l'air con ?

- QUOI ?

-

Un mythe s'effondre…

Une mite s'écrase.

-

- Ben ouais, t'avais l'air con. Avec tes yeux de Bambi, ta bouche en noix de coco, tes trois poils au menton de Popeye, ton air ahuri de « qu'est-ce que je fous là » et ton non look de la pampa ?

- Quoi mon costume ?

- Si ce n'était que lui. C'est que l'intelligence elle était loin de ton regard quand t'as débarqué.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas me dire que tu m'as pas détestée au premier regard ?

-

Touché.

Mais j'étais si naze que ça ?

-

- … joker ?

- On n'a pas toujours raison quand on peut pas blairer, même si au début c'est pas évident. Tu sais Héloïse…

- C'est qui ça ?

- Tu te rappelles, l'assistante marketing de Heero, celle qui ne sait pas écrire son nom.

-

…

-

- Et tu me parles de l'handicapée du bulbe parce que…

- Parce que c'est une grognasse incapable au taf mais elle est trop mimi en dehors.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Ben je me la tape.

-

Je prends un ton larmoyant et me passe la main sur la joue.

-

- … comment t'as pu en arriver là ? Qui t'as fait du maaaaaaaaal ?

- Personne. Tu peux avoir de bonnes surprises parfois.

- …

- …

- Et là tu me demandes comment c'est arrivé.

- Non, je m'en fous. (C'est pas vrai)

- Ben je te le dis quand même crétin. A un énième pot de départ où elle était bien murgée, Mill m'a demandé de faire un co-voiturage vu qu'elle et moi on habitait le même coin. J'étais dégoûtée…

- Mais t'as un cœur sous ces sourcils.

- J'avais surtout une vue imprenable sur le décolleté le plus plat de l'univers.

- Super…

- La veste de son tailleur prune s'était ouverte. Tu sais que j'aime les planches à pain. Quand ses vêtements sont fermés et qu'elle ouvre la bouche, je m'en fous, elle dit des conneries et elle a l'air d'avoir des seins. Mais silencieuse et débraillée ça pouvait être négociable.

- Pragmatique.

- Donc on lui a pas demandé son avis, elle était trop partie pour dire non… je l'ai ramenée jusqu'à sa porte et..

- Je veux pas le savoir.

- Ben tu sais quoi ? Il s'est rien passé.

-

Alors là j'étais inquiet.

Qu'avait-on fait à mon bébé sourcilier ?

-

- Non mais ça va pas, ça, c'est pas toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour pas que tu conclues ? Elle a pété dans ta voiture ? Elle a vomi sur tes sièges en skaï ? Je croyais que tu la trouvais sexe en silence et en… platitude ?

- Elle a fait des rototos mimi dans la voiture. Et elle a ronflouillé comme un petit cochon. Et elle était adorable à regarder.

- Et ?

- Et elle était l'assistante de Heero. Déjà que c'était pas une lumière, si j'accaparais son esprit avec mes mains expertes, j'allais me faire expertiser par Yuy pour déconcentrer sa petite protégée forcée et ça c'était pas possible. Personne n'aime avoir Heero Yuy contre soi.

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Quoique. Il y a des circonstances où on doit aimer avoir Heero Yuy contre soi...

- … t'es lesbos.

- ça m'empêche pas d'aimer les pecs. Bref je déposée Lolo chez elle et elle m'a proposé en rougissant un peu de m'inviter une autre fois « pour me remercier ».

- Et ?

- Et là elle m'a fait ma fête. Et l'accaparation d'esprit était loin de moi quand elle m'a retournée.

-

Je vois le genre.

-

- Oh ooooh et maintenant elle est devenue une étoile au boulot dans tes yeux pleins de love ?

- Ah ça non, c'est toujours une pile morte… mais je fais la part des choses – enfin j'essais, c'est difficile quand elle merde et qu'elle se fout des conséquences vu qu'elle a pas un boulot-j'ai faim.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est blindée… et qu'elle est pas aidée.

- Sinon en dehors du taf elle est plutôt cool et intelligente. On s'entend bien. Méfie-toi de ce que les gens paraissent. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qu'ils sont.

- J'aime bien les gens qui sont ce qu'ils paraissent.

- T'avais l'air con, je te le rappelle.

- Et toi t'avais l'air d'une pouffe.

-

Elle m'avait parlé sérieusement.

Je sens à nouveau son sourire.

Je l'aime cette bouffonne.

-

- Pourtant on est potes…

- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je laisse sa chance à connard ? Il est si insupportable que ça ? Il donne trop de boulot à ton bébé ?

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Il fait chier !

- … Je me disais aussi…

- Mais surtout je le connais et je te connais. Ça pourrait bien coller entre vous. Tu vas me dire que tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas…

- Mais on l'était !

- Mais vous ne l'êtes plus. Et puis t'as rien à perdre.

- … Faudrait que je sois complètement fêlé…

-

N'importe quoi.

Elle baille et couine discrètement.

Et merde, sa copine lui fait un cuni.

Je veux pas entendre ça.

-

- A la limite, Lustucru, il t'a pourri la vie 10 mois. T'as qu'à le faire ramer 10 mois avant de lui accorder un rendez-vous ?

- Mais ça va pas, non ? J'ai que ça à foutre ? Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs !

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il devait rester moine pendant ces 10 mois, ni toi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai jamais que vous deviez être exclusifs pendant cette période d'essai. J'ai jamais dit qu'il devait te faire chier et se faire chier tous les jours.

- …

- Et puis donnant-donnant ? Si après 10 mois il est encore là, t'auras aucune raison de le jeter.

- Je l'ai déjà jeté. Et puis j'en ai déjà plein de raison en dehors de la semi-torture. Il se met à dos les flics. Il ne comprend pas le sens du mot non.

- Toi non plus.

- Hein ?

-

Mais de quoi elle parle ?

Ah merde, on sonne.

Putain c'est ma soirée.

Je pose ma brosse.

-

- Si tu l'avais compris, tu n'aurais jamais eu ton diplôme. Tu n'aurais jamais réussi ton stage. Tu n'aurais jamais mis en place ton projet professionnel. Tu ne serais pas assistant Marketing dans une très bonne boîte.

- …

- Ce serait complètement hypocrite et te prendre pour un con que de dire que c'est grâce à lui que t'en es où t'en es.

- Trop aimable.

- Mais le fait qu'il t'attire et t'énerve au point que tu te dépasses… quelqu'un qui te donne envie de donner le meilleur, qui n'est pas con, qui te laisse pas indifférent et qui est une bombe…

- Quelqu'un que j'envoie foutrement chier et qui me le rend bien.

- Quelqu'un que tu ne laisses pas indifférent, sur un même pied d'égalité que toi… qui te… stimule…

- … (DOT !! Hey grognasse, lâche-lui le clito !!)

- Ben s'il gomme les bonnes raisons que t'as de l'envoyer se faire foutre… t'en crées pas de « mauvaises », ne sois pas plus con que tu n'es.

- Ouais ouais.

-

J'ouvre.

-

- Mais non.

- Hein ? Je t'entends pas bien, t'es trop loin…

- Non ?

- Oh…. Bonjouuuur Heeerooo….

- Salut Dorothy. Bonne bourre. Et Hel' ?

- Oui boss ?

- Give her Hell.

- Yes boss.

-

Je pourrais entendre le sourire complètement sadique de celle qui n'est censé avoir un cerveau qu'en dehors des heures de travail.

Comme le dirait Stephen King…

Il est revenu.

Et il est resté dans sa tenue de livreur…

Et il a toujours son sourire en coin.

Et je regrette grave que le tel soit sous haut-parleur vu qu'il a apparemment écouté la conversation et semble satisfait du tour que ça a pris.

Hmph. Si je m'éloigne pour le raccrocher, il va en profiter pour entrer.

-

- Tu me fais chier, Duo.

- J'ai rien demandé.

- Je suis venu te dire de ne pas t'étonner si tu reçois la copie de l'amende que je vais devoir payer.

- Oh et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est de ta faute. Tu me rembourseras la moitié.

- Ca va pas non ?

- Très bien, merci.

-

Je sais pas si Dot jouit ou si elle se marre.

-

- On va la faire comme en primaire. N comme non. O comme Oh non. Et N comme Non-non.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Non.

- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Dot !!

-

Il s'était vraiment cru au pays des merveilles, lui.

-

- Allo ? Disneyland Paris c'est à Marne-La-Vallée, le RER A est à 10 minutes.

- Tu as un caractère de merde.

- Dit celui qui m'a pourri le stage ? Vous vous pointez chez moi la pizza en… cul de babouin après des mois. Vous gueulez comme un putois sur mon pallier. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A une standing ovation ?

- A un peu plus de civilité ?

- Vous en avez fait preuve vous ? Et votre mère en string ? Mes amitiés, en passant, elle est avenante, elle.

- Elle te draguait.

-

JE SAIS !

Et c'était effrayant.

Et lui trouve le moyen de sourire avec les yeux.

Il s'y croit trop.

Et j'entends les deux autres couiner.

Un concert de lesbos en folie pendant des retrouvailles gay.

Qui a une carabine ?

-

- Elle a du goût !

- Moi aussi.

- On est content pour vous.

-

J'ai mal au crâne.

J'allais pour fermer la porte quand il m'a dit.

-

- Tu avais 19 ans, Duo.

- Dillon.

- Tu avais 19 ans et j'en avais 27. Tu étais un stagiaire avant de devenir _mon_ stagiaire.

- Merci pour le rappel mais j'étais là.

- Ce truc entre nous m'agaçait et aurait pu t'être et m'être préjudiciable. Et puis je ne pouvais pas te voir.

- J'ai vu ça.

-

La première conversation ouverte à travers une porte à demi fermée et un concert de fouffes en folie.

La première fois qu'il admet ouvertement que j'avais pas rêvé. Le savoir, le vivre et l'entendre de sa bouche ce n'est pas la même.

C'est comme quand on sait qu'une personne est amoureuse de soi, le prouve tous les jours et qu'un jour elle le dit.

Super.

-

- Il fallait donner le change.

- ¤ Haussement de sourcil ¤ Quel change ? C'est quoi ces excuses à deux balles ?

- Bon, parfois tu me gonflais et j'en profitais, t'es content ?

- Non.

-

Grogne, grogne, grogne.

La franchise ça récoltait pas que des bonnes choses !

-

- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser, Duo, mais pour te prévenir de ta prochaine facture… et… discuter de ma période d'essai.

- Dillon.

-

Pas venu pour _s'excuser_ ?

Ah ouais c'est vrai, je lui ai mis 10 mini pizza dans la gueule, on est censé être quittes…

Et quelque part on l'aurait été s'il n'était pas venu me narguer. Il serait resté un souvenir relou et avec un peu plus de temps j'aurais souri un peu plus. Et j'aurais moins pensé à…

Mais là ? Il se ramène tout sûr de lui, tout arrogant, genre je fais un gros caprice ? Genre je lui ai _demandé_ de s'excuser ?

Genre je voulais le revoir.

Mais ça marche pas comme ça avec moi.

Son putain d'air supérieur allait repartir directement ailleurs.

-

- Je pensais que tu aurais grandi…

-

Et son sourire avait atteint ses lèvres cette fois, les étirant très légèrement, très narquoisement.

Il avait essayé de me faire réagir.

De me faire lui prouver que j'avais « grandi » en réagissant comme il le voulait, comme on manipulait les ados en quête d'identité.

Comme on les prenait pour des cons et qu'on se retrouvait cons quand ça marchait pas.

Pour te prouver que je suis un adulte, Heero, je vais agir comme un grand, comme _tu_ veux.

Sauf qu'il y avait un petit truc qu'il avait oublié dans son plan : j'avais pas besoin de son approbation, ni de lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

Et il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler.

-

- Ouais c'est ça, allez voir au pays imaginaire si j'y suis.

- Je veux une période d'essai. Et tu le veux aussi...

- ¤ haussement de sourcil pas du tout convaincu ¤

- Tu le veux aussi. Mais tu es sceptique parce que tu détestes ce que tu connais de moi.

- Non mais sans blagues, Cendrillon, vous l'avez vue inviter la belle-doche à son mariage ? Et celle de Blanche-Neige elle épluche des pommes au cimetière ? Sortez de chez moi !

- Je suis sur le pallier…

- Eh bien restez-y ! ¤ tentative de claquement de porte ¤

- ¤ pied qui empêche ¤ Pas cette fois, Dillon.

- Descendez de votre lune.

- Seulement pour prendre la tienne…

-

Sérieux, je pouvais pas laisser une chance à ce type-là.

Il est tellement mignon qu'on a envie de lui sauter dessus.

Mais il est tellement con qu'on a envie de le taper.

-

- J'en dirais autant de toi sinon je ne serais pas là. Et si je ne t'avais pas autant fait chier… je ne me serais pas _à peine_ fait chier.

- ¤ merde j'ai parlé à voix haute ¤

-

De surprise je lâche la porte.

Et il entre, me poussant doucement de son corps.

-

- Ce con de flic te reluquait pendant que tu nous montrais ta lune.

- Hey !

- J'ai cru que j'allais l'encastrer dans le mur…

- …

- et tu es tellement hot que j'ai envie de te mettre tout habillé sous la douche. De te mettre aussi…

-

Changer de sujet.

Il me regarde comme s'il allait me bouffer.

J'ai pas le temps de parler que je sens ses mains sur mon corps, dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux.

Il sent bon… il a les mains glacées.

Je ferme les yeux.

NON !

-

- J'ai envie de sortir avec ce jeune con qui me contredit tout le temps.

- ...

- J'ai envie de mieux connaître ce petit bouffon en pantalon Bee-Gees.

- ...

- J'ai envie que ce beau jeune brise-burnes me connaisse mieux aussi.

- …

- Je veux bien un CDD de 10 mois renouvelable, mais je veux négocier ma période d'essai.

- 10 mois ! (et pas 1 jour de moins !)

- 3 mois.

-

Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Dorothy couine.

-

- 8 mois !

- 3 mois.

-

Il me taquine le lobe de l'oreille.

Non !

Un bisou ne me fera pas oublier les 10 mois, il en va de mon bon sens et puis quoi encore.

Mais des bisous…

Merde, quoi j'ai 19 ans, j'ai le droit d'aimer les câlins et de ne pas être raisonnable.

Juste un petit peu ?

NON !

-

- 6 mois !

- 3 mois.

-

Il remonte vers ma pommette, glisse sur ma joue.

Essaie de chercher ma bouche.

J'essaie de l'éviter doucement mais mon cœur bat trop fort et il est nu.

Avant que j'ai le temps de les esquiver, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes alors que je murmure pour avoir le dernier mot.

-

- 4 mois !

- Adjugé.

-

4 mois où il sera à l'essai.

4 mois où nous pourrons rompre sans nous faire chier.

4 mois où on va mieux se connaître. 4 mois renouvelables, comme les périodes d'essai peuvent l'être.

Des baisers qui veulent rattraper 16 mois de retard. Il a tellement faim de moi qu'il me rappelle à quel point j'avais faim de lui.

Sans l'avoir goûté.

Il embrasse comme il parle : avec conviction.

Il a la langue bien pendue, bien profonde. Mais faut qu'on arrête sinon…

J'essaie de le repousser mais ma langue refuse de quitter sa bouche.

On s'arrêtera plus tard alors. Quand il comprendra qu'il me touchera plus avant la fin de la première période d'essai.

Héhé. Et puis ça me permettra de voir avec le boulot, tout ça. Oh la tête qu'il va tirer...

En tous cas j'ai trouvé des amitiés et on verra plus tard si j'ai trouvé l'amour – putain la lose si c'est ça, faudra le présenter à la famille...

J'aurais fait un putain de stage.

Et de la pizza j'en aurais bouffé, surtout que celle qui a atterri sur la gueule du flic… elle sentait curieusement sa nouvelle mixture… celle qui m'avait enflammé le palais et décalqué son aphte.

Le connard voulait se venger aussi !

Il ne perdrait rien pour att… hmm… il me fait frissonner ça va être dur… d'être _dur_… avec lui…

Quoique.

-

-

**OWARI !**

* * *

ET OUAIS !

Finito ! J'avais promis de poster quand j'aurais le temps et comme je suis droguouillé ¤ malaaaade ¤ j'en ai profité.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petit Anyanas vu que les trois derniers opus étaient pour toi ¤ pap'¤

Alors, épilogue ?

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ finisseuse de fic surbookée :p ¤


	5. La Pizza c'est sexy comme une aubergine

-**Disclai****mers**** : voir 1ère partie.  
**

**Avertissement : Aucun sauf que si vous avez fait des stages et/ou de l'alternance ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p**

**Rating : T et c'est un long oneshot...**

**Genre : Les réalités réelles de la vie d'un étudiant qui s'attend trop à faire des trucs extraordinaires d'entrée de jeu à son premier stage :p (Oui, j'ai fait des stages, oui, j'ai eu des rêves aussi et non, ce n'est pas allé aussi loin, c'est de la fiction XD).**

**Pour qui ? La fin est pour Anyanas ! ¤ câlins ¤ **

**Enormes câlins à ma petite chose là-bas préférée : ¤ se marre ¤**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.**

**Voilà ! C'était déjà fini mais j'avais parlé d'un épilogue. Le voici !  
**

* * *

**Amour, Stage et Pizza**

-

**Epilogue : La Pizza c'est sexy comme une aubergine  
**

-

**Appartement de D. Maxwell 18 janvier 2009, 03h00**

**-  
**

- Oh, oui…

-

Hmm… il a des mains qui donnent des frissons, elles se baladent bien sur mes flancs, relèvent mes fringues et…

Il a des doigts qui ont dû bosser à un moment ou l'autre. Ouais vraiment bosser…

MON CUL OUAIS ?

-

- Oh oui….

-

Le mec a une moto, il a dû la bricoler et basta. C'est pas parce que je lui roule une pelle qu'il est devenu la lumière de l'humanité.

A part qu'il a le mors, qu'il est sadique, qu'il a un humour de merde, qu'il est quand même pro même s'il abuse de sa position (hm…)… et ah oui, qu'il veut me faire ma fête – et que je le veux grave aussi…

Ben c'est short.

-

- Oh oui…. Dorothyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

- Gazon maudit en fond sonore ça va pas être possible.

- On n'a qu'à faire Saint Mykonos, hein, Duo ?

- … _Dillon_. Vous avez fumé quoi avant de venir, Yuy ? Parce que je veux la même.

- Viens-là, _Duo_… y a autre chose à fumer...

-

Je peux vous dire que lesbos superstar pendant que Mykonos et sa voix interdite aux moins de 18 ans me retournent le cerveau, ben ça perturbe.

-

- Dooooooorothy... plus… bas… là… aaaahhh.

- Vos gueules ! Merde, vous pouvez pas raccrocher ? J'ai les mains pleines, là !

- Et toi tu peux pas remettre ta bouche où elle était ?

- Non, Heero.

- Non, _Duo_ ?

-

Et en même temps ça remet les idées en place.

Parce qu'à la base j'avais un plan, si, si.

Si… si…

-

- Ben désolé, je peux pas gueuler si on joue au poisson-nettoyeur.

- Justement. Cours de bonne manière selon Heero Yuy. Leçon numéro 1 : on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Hmph… hm…

-

C'est sûr qu'à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mes mains sur sa chemise et les siennes paumées sur les reins nus avec le bout des doigts à la lisière de mon pantalon, mon plan il a l'air d'être un plan.

Mes cheveux sont partout, partout et ça va être la haine… et j'entends Heero ronronner et je le sens s'exciter… et…..

-

- Dorothy… ah…

- Ca va pas être possible.

- Mais si, mais si, Duo.

- Non.

-

Je me relève difficilement mais suffisamment vite pour qu'il ait pas le temps de me rattraper.

Et je m'éclate par terre parce que j'ai les jambes ankylosées.

-

- Et merde !

- Oh oui !!!

- Ah non , Dot !!!

-

Je recule comme je peux, tourne la tête et repère mon pauvre téléphone au pied du canapé, en haut parleur, vive le son digital haute résolution.

Maintenant que je suis éloigné des radiations Yuy je vais pouvoir…

Quoique si je lève la tête, là, j'ai les yeux directement sur son…

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser.

Prendre le téléphone, raccrocher et revenir au plan.

-

- Ah, ça oui tu as raison. Ah. Non.

- Oh, la ferme, Yuy.

- La ferme c'est pour les cochons. Et… j'en suis un.

-

Sauf que Mykonos me sourit et se laisse glisser du canap… hey si tu fais un trou tu rembourses !

Et il écarte les jambes que je puisse me trouver entre…

Et il s'allonge doucement sur moi alors que je recule encore, que j'essaie d'attraper le tel.

Pourquoi ce mec arrive à glisser avec classe de mon canap' quand moi je me casse la gueule comme une merde ?

Il devrait avoir des fourmis dans les jambes aussi !

Comment ça je suis pas normal de me raccrocher à ce genre de détails ?

C'est que c'est pas cool !

Il essaie de m'embrasser mais je garde les lèvres fermées.

Même si c'est dur.

Au bout d'un moment il souffle et s'arrête, posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-

- Tu me gonfles.

-

Je ne résiste pas à le taquiner.

-

- Je le sens.

-

Je le sens sourire… avant qu'il n'ondule contre moi, caressant mon entrejambe de la sienne.

J'inspire, plus déterminé que jamais, il le faut sinon ça va partir en live.

-

- Vous… vous feriez mieux de rentrer.

-

Il n'arrête pas ses mouvements de va et vient.

Super mon avis.

-

- Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien, là, par terre ? Et pourquoi tu me dis vous ?

-

Et pourquoi tu m'appelles Duo alors que je t'ai dit non 10 fois ?

Parce qu'allez-vous en est bien plus facile à dire que va-t-en.

Tiens ? Xena et Gabrielle doivent être en mode post-coïtal parce que je les entends plus.

A moins qu'elles aient raccroché ?

-

- Parce que vous êtes en période d'essai.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ¤ secoue la tête ¤. Ça n'explique pas le vous.

- Le… vous m'empêchera de faire une bêtise.

-

C'est très dur de ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensées avec ce type qui me…

Merde, ses mains sont sur mes fesses nues et il ondule…

Et il s'arrête.

-

- Une bêtise ? T'es puceau ?

-

Interruption salutaire.

Il est suffisamment étonné pour que j'arrive à m'extraire de sous son corps.

A me lever… enfin, à tomber à nouveau.

Avant de me relever. Le sol c'est dur même avec la moumoute.

-

- Non. Si je vous avais rencontré en boîte on aurait déjà vidé nos stocks de préservatifs, Yuy.

-

Yuy déglutit.

A croire que ce que je lui dis lui fait de l'effet.

Il se lève sans me quitter des yeux.

-

- On… on ne peut pas faire comme si on s'était rencontré en boîte de nuit ?

- Pas quand je me suis fait mettre minable. C'est difficile de concilier l'image d'un type qui a tout fait pour ruiner mon stage avec celle de mon euh petit ami. C'est comme si après s'être écharpés, Obama et Clinton partaient en lune de miel.

- Il l'a prise dans son gouvernement…

- Justement c'est de la politique et c'est hypocrite.

- On n'est pas des gosses, Duo. C'est ridicule.

-

Je le regarde plus froidement que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-

- Je n'ai aucun mal à prendre mon pied avec un inconnu du moment qu'on est prudents. Je me fous de ce qu'on peut penser de moi après un coup puisqu'on se connaît pas. En revanche ce serait suicidaire de donner mon cul à mon ex tortionnaire sans le connaître un peu. Et ça c'est pas un truc de fille ou de gosse. C'est du bon sens.

- Tu as conscience que je peux raconter n'importe quoi pendant cette pseudo période, que je peux essayer de me faire bien voir pour mieux profiter de toi. Que ce truc que tu veux instaurer ne te protège de rien. On n'est pas dans plus belle la vie.

-

C'est vrai, ce qu'on sait avec les conditions générales de vente et les garanties, c'est qu'elles n'expliquent ni ne garantissent vraiment tout.

Comme les assurances n'ont parfois d'assurances que le nom.

Je ne veux pas de certitudes, je suis pas stupide. Je veux vérifier deux-trois choses, prendre mon temps.

On a « attendu » plus d'un an, c'est quoi 4 mois ? Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation.

J'aimerais faire mon enquête aussi, savoir s'il sait quel poste je vais occuper.

Si tout cela n'est pas de l'espionnage industriel déguisé en drague qui pourrait me faire perdre mon poste.

Si on remonte jusqu'à Quatre il peut éventuellement faire de la prison…

Quatre lui-même qui m'a plus ou moins poussé à sortir avec lui, plus ou moins confirmé que l'attirance était là.

On verra si l'attirance est sincère et surtout si elle reste après les révélations.

Parce qu'on est concurrents et qu'à la longue si longue il y a… ça va être compliqué.

Trop de choses sont en jeu même si j'ai la quéquette en feu.

J'inspire.

-

- C'est vrai mais l'avenir nous le dira si avenir il y a. Après tout, rien ne vous oblige à accepter le deal d'un gamin de 19 ans qui réfléchit avec ses deux lobes plutôt qu'avec ses boules.

- C'est sûr.

- Mais si vous refusez ce deal, autant ne pas revenir.

-

Tiens ça ressemble à mes conditions de stage.

Je reste cool, j'en fais pas des tonnes. Je suis en train de négocier.

Son expression reste insondable avant de poursuivre.

-

- T'es dur en affaires, Duo.

-

Je souris.

-

- Vous avez obtenu une période d'essai de quatre mois et c'est moi le dur en affaires ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'il valait mieux que je rentre.

- Et je le confirme. Parce que sur ce coup-là le problème c'est pas vous… c'est moi…

- Et tu es un problème sexy.

- Et vous êtes un problème…

-

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas penser à l'effet qu'il me fait.

Il profite du fait que je ne le regarde pas pour se rapprocher et m'enlacer, pose les mains sur mes reins sans en faire trop.

Il murmure contre mon oreille.

-

- Un problème ?

- Un problème tout court.

-

Sexy, sensuel, chiant… un problème, quoi.

Il rit doucement.

-

- Ok. Est-ce qu'on peut fumer chez toi ? Parce que je vais en avoir besoin.

- Sur le balcon.

- Est-ce que tu peux me faire un bon café ?

- Tu m'as pris pour Grand-Mère ? On reprend les vieilles habitudes, hein ? C'est le jour arabica ou robusta ?

- C'est la café… ou la douche. Longue. Glacée. Chez toi.

-

Je pense que tout le quartier a dû m'entendre déglutir.

-

- Si on peut plus rigoler… Mais oui, vous pouvez.

- Me doucher ?

- Prendre un bon café. D'ailleurs je vais m'en prendre un aussi.

- Et on pourra discuter un peu. Commencer la période d'essai.

-

Je lui décoche un petit sourire avant d'ôter gentiment ses mains de mon corps pour raccrocher vraiment et filer à la cuisine.

-

- Ca me va.

-

Même si par « discuter » j'espérais qu'il ne me poserait pas trop de questions professionnelles.

Enfin, je verrais bien.

-

…

…

…

Je viens de refermer la porte.

J'ai décidé (de dissoudre l'Assemblée Nationale).

J'ai décidé que je ne le laisserais pas entrer ici avant la fin de la période d'essai.

Parce que c'est pas possible.

J'avais peur d'une grosse discussion ? Un Yuy qui a faim discute relativement peu, a tendance à parler avec les mains et à se servir de sa bouche de mille et une manières sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire qu'elle émette le moindre son.

On a mis deux heures et douze milles paluchages et frotti frottas avant de se dire au revoir. DEUX HEURES !!!

A un moment j'ai été à deux doigts de lui proposer de dormir à la maison… mais je savais que si fatigués qu'on était, on n'allait pas dormir.

J'ai tenu bon la barre.

Et Yuy a fait en sorte que je reprenne une douche avant d'aller dormir.

Il est parti sur un sourire en coin et je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur avant de claquer la porte.

Normal, quoi.

C'est pas parce que j'avais établi des règles (à la con) qu'il allait les respecter à la lettre.

Comme je n'avais pas vraiment respecté à la règle le règlement qui m'avait été imposé.

Mais s'il pensait que ce serait Disneyland… je me ferais un plaisir de lui rappeler que c'était à Marne La Vallée.

* * *

Les jours ont suivi et se sont ressemblés, ni lui ni moi n'étions en vacance après tout.

Je prenais mes nouvelles fonctions, lui poursuivait les siennes.

Il était éternellement en déplacement et moi je prenais mes marques, passer de responsabilités assumées mais officieuses (stage à la con) à des responsabilités tout aussi officieuses mais où des comptes me seraient demandés était quand même pas évident.

Si importantes étaient mes fonctions chez Hot Pizza malgré mon statut de larbin, je n'avais aucun compte « chiffrés » à rendre. Je ne devais pas leur faire perdre d'argent, au mieux je pouvais leur en faire gagner.

Là ce n'était pas la même, surtout avec le développement de mon produit pour le compte d'une entreprise outsider, sur laquelle personne ne misait, tous les yeux étant tournés vers les numéros 1 type Hot Pizza. C'était à la fois gratifiant et terrifiant, un véritable challenge.

C'était du boulot que de bosser officieusement avec un Quatre encore plus pointilleux qu'en cuisine.

-

- Duo, t'en es où ?

- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais officiellement pas te mêler de tout ça avant minimum 2 ans après avoir quitté ton actuelle boîte ?

- Parce que t'y as cru ?

- Mais c'est vrai ! T'as pas le droit !

- Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas le droit de piquer le fiancé de ma sœur même si je n'ai pas fait exprès… Je n'avais pas le droit de fricoter avec Milliardo Peacecraft pour avoir un poste chez les concurrents de mon père rien que pour le faire suer… d'ailleurs parlant de fricoter… t'en es où avec Yuy ou plutôt où tu n'en n'es pas ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que… ?

- Parce que chiant comme il est en ce moment, il a l'air de les avoir pleines ou congelées le pauvre Hibernuytus. Il sait que t'es passé à l'ennemi ?

- Non.

- Ok. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton derrière jeune homme mais tu t'arranges pour que rien ne filtre.

- Pour reprendre ton expression d'il y a quelques mois, Quatre… tu t'es cru dans un film ? Dans un lit ou ailleurs, je me vois mal en train de hurler « oh, oui, prends-moi… mes bases de données, fourre ta clé usb dans mon hub et viole mes fichiers sauvagement grand fou ! »

- Duo, je t'aime. Jeune, mignon, l'air de ne pas y toucher mais une main de fer dans un gant de fer… dans un gant de velours. Il faut des couilles en platine pour travailler avec moi.

- Je sais. C'est réciproque.

- Ne change pas.

-

Quatre m'aimait beaucoup mais il n'était pas là pour rigoler. Ça tombait bien, moi non plus.

J'avais énormément de travail et je découvrais que 24h ce n'était souvent pas assez long quand on avait beaucoup de travail.

J'avais besoin d'être secondé et comme on ne pouvait pas dépenser des masses, on a fait venir un stagiaire.

On n'avait tellement pas le temps qu'on n'a pas fait un énorme casting. Quelle erreur.

… alors celui-là… c'était vraiment pas une comète. Ecole de commerce, 4ème année, travailleur, motivé… c'est comme ça que son tuteur me l'avait présenté. Un BSLP. Bien sur le papier.

-

- Bonjour M. Maxwell.

- Bonjour Kevin.

-

Kevin. Il y a des prénoms qui ont une destinée tragique. C'est très difficile de ne pas trouver un « Kevin » qui ne soit pas un peu concon ou largué. C'est comme regarder une biture américaine et trouver une Jessica qui ne soit pas une pétasse, à part Jessica Fletcher.

Je faisais de gros efforts pour lui donner autre chose à faire que des photocopies, pour qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait… mais quand vous vous retrouvez à faire le boulot de votre stagiaire à sa place…

-

- Kevin, ça avance les impressions ?

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber.

-

Après de nombreuses convocations, explications, discussions et promesses bidons, vous n'avez qu'une seule solution.

La bonne vieille pression. C'est dégueulasse mais ça a marché. Ça a marché pour moi alors que je bossais.

-

- Ecoute. Je veux bien que tu regardes Nichonscochons. com au boulot si tu bosses et à un moment je pense qu'il va falloir le faire. Sinon je doute que ton tuteur comprenne qu'en 6 mois de stage tu ne saches ni décrocher le téléphone ni cliquer sur fichier imprimer ou effectuer un simple control ou pomme P.

- Tu veux que je contrôle une pomme ?

- Tu veux que j'appelle ton Tuteur ? Non mais tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que toi que tu vas m'enculer. Et dis pas le contraire, t'as pas le droit aux messageries instantanées mais tu les utilises. Et tu sais quoi ? On a eu accès à toutes tes conversations. Et « le petit jeune qui croit qui va t'apprendre la vie » t'emmerdes.

- …

- On va être clairs, Kevin. Ce que tu penses de moi je m'en tape. Soit tu fais ton job et si tu sais pas on t'apprend et tu fais un effort pour connecter tes deux neurones. Soit tu dégages parce que là j'ai plus la patience. Et je fais venir un stagiaire qui me fera pas oublier qu'un jour j'en ai été un.

- …

- Alors ?

- Control P ?

- That's my boy. Te loupe pas.

* * *

**Février 2009**

-

Le temps file, file, file et notre planning est serré.

Yuy est venu trois fois le mois dernier.

Il ne restait pas longtemps, on se parlait vite fait sur le pallier.

Pas question de le laisser entrer. Je suis humain et on se plaît. Si lui aurait éventuellement pu rester sage, pas moi.

Encore plus quand on y avait à peine goûté.

Il m'appelle le lundi soir. Au début on restait deux minutes et on s'envoyait chier. On savait pas quoi se dire, mine de rien.

L'attirance ne fait pas tout.

On ne parle pas beaucoup même si on avait plein de choses en commun.

On tâtonne quoi.

-

- Allo ?

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable quand tu décroches, non, Duo ?

- Je vous emmerde, vous n'aviez qu'à pas m'appeler en numéro masqué.

- De toute façon tu ne connais pas le numéro, c'est mon portable perso.

-

Ça m'a fait quelque chose la première fois qu'il m'a appelé de _son_ portable, peut-être un mois et demi après le début du deal.

Ça le faisait sortir encore plus de sa case « ex tuteur pro, Hot Pizza »

Après on restait un peu plus longtemps, on s'appelait un peu plus souvent et on se racontait à peu près nos semaines passées.

Sauf qu'on ne parlait jamais boulot.

-

- Ton weekend ?

- Super, je suis trop mort. J'ai fait la fête les deux jours. J'ai dormi comme un porc. ¤ baille ¤

- Seul ?

- ¤ n'a pas entendu à cause du baillou ¤ Hein ?

-

C'était… bizarre.

De plus en plus bizarre parce que ouais, j'étais pas censé deviner qui il était vraiment quand je l'ai connu complètement autrement et pas forcément à son avantage.

J'allais devoir concilier plusieurs images de lui. Comme il allait devoir en concilier plusieurs de moi.

Hilde – qui poursuivait ses études et son stage chez L'Oréal avec très peu de sous mais de jolies choses sur son CV - m'a dit qu'appeler le lundi était stratégique, que Nuysance se foutait de ce que je faisais la semaine, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne me posait jamais de questions sur le boulot.

Mais que par contre le weekend…

Ben en général c'est pour sortir et à ce moment-là on fait des rencontres.

Ah les nénettes…

J'ai rappelé à Hilde qu'il n'y avait pas de « jours propices » pour faire des rencontres. Et je lui ai rappelé que d'après les stats j'avais plus de chances de rencontrer le futur mec de ma vie sur mon lieu de travail.

Elle s'est contenté de me faire un graaaaand sourire.

Je lui ai fait un petit doigt d'honneur quand j'ai compris où elle voulait en venir.

Si j'en avais parlé à Dot… elle m'aurait envoyé paître Mykonos. Pas _à_ Mykonos.

Hmph.

-

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Quand est-ce que tu te le tapes ?

- Je suis tes conseils, je le teste.

- J'ai dit ça, moi ? J'étais célibataire et conne c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis SEULE depuis que Heero donne encore plus de travail à son assistante marketing.

- T'es célibataire ?

- NON mais à ce rythme-là c'est tout comme ! Y en a marre ! J'aime ma main mais pas ce point. Tape-toi Hibernuytus qu'on en finisse !

- Euh t'as parlé avec Quatre dernièrement ?

* * *

**Mi Février 2009**

-

Dans nos blancs à Yuy et à moi, y avait pas forcément à lire entre les lignes.

Mais je m'emmerdais pas quand je lui parlais, même quand y avait peu de mots.

Par contre ça l'empêchait pas de me titiller.

Ça l'empêchait pas de ne pas passer deux semaines d'affilée parce que je l'avais envoyé bien chier.

Ça m'empêchait pas de ne pas décrocher le téléphone quand je le trouvais trop donneur de leçons, trop je suis parfait.

Si je veux, d'abord. Et non je n'ai pas l'esprit de contradiction.

-

- Salut.

- Salut, Yuy, ça faisait longtemps. _(15 jours connard)_

- …

- Et à part ça, ça va ?

- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, raccroche, Duo.

- Ok. Mais c'est vous qui avez appelé, vous n'avez qu'à le faire. Vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous ?

- Et toi ?

- … il est 23h30, j'allais pioncer. Je suis mort.

- Raccroche, Duo. ¤ petit sourire qui s'entend à peine ¤

- D'accord. ¤ voix toute ensommeillée ¤

- …

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Raccroche.

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord.

- Raccroche.

- Ok. Après.

- On ne dit rien.

- Mais si on parle.

- Oui. De raccrocher.

- Quoi vous avez un train à prendre ?

- Non ?

- Alors je raccrocherai après.

- Après quoi ?

- …

- Duo ?

- … ¤ ronfle ¤

- ¤ sourire ¤ Bonne nuit baka.

* * *

**Avril 2009**

-

Je ne le tutoyais toujours pas après trois mois et de toute façon j'en avais pas envie.

La distance c'était le pied pour les garder sur Terre.

C'était un CDD de 10 mois pouvant déboucher sur un renouvellement de CDD ou une simple fin de contrat.

C'était un test avec une période d'essai de 4 mois.

N'empêche. Entre coups de fils grogne-sourire,

-

- Ta journée ?

- La merde totale. Vous ?

- Pareil. Héloïse et Dorothy…

- Je veux pas le savoir, Yuy.

- Les murs sont…

- Stoop.

- J'aurais aimé faire la même chose avec mon stagiaire…

- ¤ Horrifié ¤ parce qu'elles font ça avec un pauvre stagiaire !

- … Crétin.

- ¤ Ahuri ¤ Ben quoi ?

-

et les visites éclair au chocolat une fois par semaine, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête froide.

* * *

**Avril 2009**

-

- Tu vas encore me laisser combien de temps à la porte, Duo ? Surtout en peignoir blanc tout nu dessous.

- Ca fait 3 mois et 2 jours et il est 7h00 du mat'.

- Putain…

- Je me rappelle d'une époque où on me demandait si j'avais vraiment envie de réussir mon diplôme… je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui…

- Ferme-la et mange.

- Manger quoi ? ¤ sourit ¤

- Ca.

- … Y a quoi là-dedans ?

- Ouvre, imbécile.

- J'essaie d'être aimable et de ne pas refermer la porte, notez-le ¤ à deux doigts de la refermer ¤

- J'essaie de passer de l'autre côté parce que je perds patience…

- Rien ne vous oblige à venir. Oh, une belle boîte blanche et élégante… apparemment c'est pas un gode. ¤ regard sceptique ¤

- Non. Mais ça peut en avoir la forme. Et ça se mange.

- !!!!! ¤ yeux qui font des cœurs ¤ Comment ?! Qui vous a dit que _c'était ma viennoiserie préférée ?_

- Je t'ai vu t'en empiffrer les rares fois que tu réussissais un exam. Tu disais que c'était ton petit plaisir.

- Comment ça les rares….

- ¤ pose l'index sur les lèvres de Duo pour l'empêcher de ruiner un pseudo moment romantique ou tout du moins, un moment où il marquait des points ¤ Je peux te dire que mon pantalon était format toile de tente les rares fois où tu réussissais quelque chose…

- …

- … marcher droit après t'avoir vu bouffer ça c'est mission impossible.

- Oh, la ferme… ¤ ôte délicatement le doigt et pose doucement ses lèvres chocolatées sur celles de Yuy ¤ et merci pour les éclairs ¤ recule, enfourne un gros éclair jusqu'à la garde et a le plaisir de voir Heero déglutir et la toile de sa tente monter avant de refermer la porte sur un sourire ¤

* * *

**3 mai 2009**

-

Aujourd'hui ça fait… j'ai presque perdu le décompte. Et il m'a invité à sortir.

On est en plein lancement de produit alors j'ai peu de temps à moi. Lui aussi est occupé à… je ne sais pas trop quoi puisque éthiquement je me dois de ne pas trop poser de question.

Non, je laisse les études de marché parfaitement légales me renseigner.

Il sonne. J'ouvre.

-

- Salut. Sympa la chemise noire. C'est pour moi ?

- C'est pour _sortir_, Yuy.

- Heureux de voir qu'avec nos emplois du temps surchargés on puisse sortir ensemble un weekend.

- C'est vrai c'est cool. C'est journée cuir ou quoi ?

-

Il est miam.

Et il a un énorme sac à dos. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans.

-

- Si c'est une manière détournée de me dire que le cuir me va bien, c'est raté.

- C'est une manière détournée de demander si je ramène une cravache. Blouson et pantalon de cuir…

- La cravache ? Pourquoi pas, Duo, mais une autre fois. Après la période d'essai. Et puis ça ne serait pas de bon goût pour un déjeuner. Prends ton blouson comme ça on sera à égalité.

- Pas con. C'est où ?

- Pas loin.

- Pas loin comme je prends mon pass Navigo ou pas loin je prends mes clés de bagnole ?

- Pas loin comme à deux pas.

- Ok, je prends mes clés de voiture, just in… hmph ? ¤ égaré ¤

- On sort ensemble, Duo. On peut savoir pourquoi ça t'étonne encore que je t'embrasse ?

- Euh… on y va ? ¤ élude la question parce que l'oublie… en même temps que ses clés de voiture, referme la porte ¤

-

Dehors, sur le parking visiteurs.

-

- Le métro il est par là.

- On ne prend pas le métro.

- ¤ tilte ¤ C'est un blouson de moto ? Mais ça ressemble pas à un blouson de moto ?!

- C'est un DMP, c'est pour ça, ils font des blousons dans le style des années 60. Si j'avais mis l'autre plus classique tu aurais compris et tu aurais refermé la porte. Je te présente mon nouveau bébé noir, Kawa.

- Waaah. Elle est trop belle votre bécane…

- ¤ grand sourire fier ¤ merci.

- Putain j'ai pas mes clés et j'ai la flemme de remonter. Je vais trop prendre un taxi !

- Viens là, je conduirai doucement.

- On avait dit pas loin !

- Et ce n'est pas loin. C'est à 10 minutes en moto.

- La voiture…

- Pour rouler à Paris ? Quand on a le métro ou une moto ? ça va pas, non ?

- …

- Et puis je veux te faire zapper cette image de type en costard sur un scooter de merde avec un casque à deux balles. Tiens ton casque.

-

Le salaud avait caché les casques dans le sac.

-

- ¤ L'enfile bon gré mal gré en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs ¤ MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.

- Accroche-toi à moi.

- MAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ¤ s'accroche désespérément¤

- ¤ sourit en sentant Duo contre lui, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs ¤

-

On est arrivés dans un super restau où ça sent bon les petits plats du terroir un peu plus cher que d'hab mais bon de temps en temps on peut se faire plaisir.

La carte propose un peu de tous, de la viande, du gibier, des poissons, des crustacés… et même de la bonne salade.

Y en a une qui me fait bien envie c'est la salade italienne. Scaroles, roquette, feuilles de chêne rouge, bébés épinards, mozzarella et avocats sur des toasts de pain poilâne.

-

- Tu prends quoi, Duo ?

- Une salade italienne ?

- Je t'emmène dans un restaurant plutôt sympathique et toi tu bouffes une salade ? T'as peur que je te fasse faire du sport ou quoi ? Je serais pas contre…

- En entrée, crétin.

-

Mais quel con…

C'est que j'ai un corps d'asticot et un appétit de pouffiasse.

Oui oui, le genre qui bouffe comme 40 en restant à la taille 40.

-

- Et quoi d'autres ?

- Voilà le serveur.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Ravis de vous revoir M. Yuy. Vous avez choisi ?

- Oui, alors pour moi ce sera une salade italienne et une brochette de viande sauce au poivre et petites pommes de terre persillées.

- Très bien. La cuisson

- Saignant.

- Et pour vous, M. Yuy ?

- Un mille-feuille d'aubergine et une raie aux câpres.

- …

-

Ne pas rire.

Ne PAS rire.

Ne pas RIRE.

-

Il veut un mille-feuille et une raie… serait-il bisexuel ?

Il voudra un nénuphar pour noël ? il va s'ouvrir en corolle ?

-

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui (NOOOOOOOOOOON XD)

- Je vous demandais ce que vous vouliez boire.

- Carafe d'eau.

-

Le serveur est revenu et j'essayais désespérément de me remettre de mon fou rire.

Et pourtant on nous avait débarrassé nos entrées, c'est qu'on avait eu le temps de manger.

-

- Voilà votre belle raie, monsieur Yuy.

- ….

-

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-

- Duo…

- Elle n'est pas belle ma raie ?

- Votre raie est superbe, monsieur.

-

C'était très difficile de rester sérieux quand on avait un pingouin moustachu et indigné avec une magnifique raie péchée la veille, arrivée le matin même et directement sortie du four.

Mais bon, il était reparti et on allait reprendre la conversation.

Mais de quoi on parlait avant ? Beaucoup de mal à suivre tout ce que Yuy avait bien pu me dire avec les yeux qui pleurent et le hoquet de rire.

Je vais me prendre un verre d'eau, tiens.

-

- Alors comme ça t'es le nouveau Responsable Marketing Junior de chez Hot Spot Food ?

-

Les cracheurs de feu existent déjà, hein ?

Là je suis cracheur d'eau et j'ai éteint la pauvre bougie sympathique qu'on avait posé près de nous, histoire que ça fasse joli.

Et lui et sa chemise blanche à col mao me regardaient avec un air sadique.

Il poursuit, alors que je le regarde avec des yeux ronds (comme si on pouvait avoir des yeux carrés)

Trop pris au dépourvu pour pouvoir cacher mes émotions.

Il poursuit.

-

- Le Kevin qui fait son stage chez toi est le demi-frère de Milliardo.

-

Cette blondeur ! Ce goût vestimentaire parfaitement improbable ! Je me disais bien que ça me rappelait quelque chose. Mais il s'appelait pas Peacecraft ! C'était de la conspiration !

-

- Il n'arrête pas de parler de son tortionnaire de Tuteur. Un mec qui selon ses dires « ne se sent plus péter parce qu'il est super jeune à un poste où il a dû sucer pour y être sinon c'est pas possible »

- …

-

Evidemment on disait plein de choses quand on était stagiaire et dégoûté.

Et quand on était stagiaire et dégoûté on ne s'attendait pas forcément un jour à avoir affaire à un stagiaire tout aussi dégoûté… et en l'occurrence là de mauvaise foi !

Je me doute bien qu'il a pas été sortir ça via messenger sinon on l'aurait vu !

On pouvait pas deviner que c'était un Peacecraft mais merde. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas accès aux trucs vitaux…

Et heureusement que c'était pas moi qui avais fait le recrutement !

-

Et Yuy continue, l'a l'air heureux de la bouffer sa raie.

-

- Un « ricain-écossais-français je sais pas d'où il vient mais il me saoule comme l'alcool de son prénom ». Dillon Maxwell. Alors… j'ai deux questions, Dillon.

-

Dillon. Sueurs froides. Il ne m'appelait jamais comme ça. Je l'avais rattrapé les premières fois et avait décidé d'abandonner, lorsque toutes les fois où j'essayais vainement de lui faire bannir ce surnom, il décidait de me rouler une pelle.

J'ai fini par me faire à ce Duo qui n'était pas si nul que ça finalement. Ça sonnait comme un petit nom dans sa bouche alors qu'avant ça sonnait comme une forme de mépris.

Avant, quand je travaillais pour lui.

Et il avait deux questions à me poser.

-

- Première question. As-tu vraiment sucé Quatre pour avoir ce poste ? Si oui je serais extrêmement contrarié.

-

Un clin d'œil de sa part.

De l'humour. Il sait que je n'ai pas fait ça et quelque part… quelque part ça me rassure que malgré la distance il me connaisse suffisamment pour le savoir, pour que je vois dans ses yeux qu'il le savait vraiment.

Ouf.

C'est de l'humour, hein ?

QUATRE ?

-

- Oui je sais que Hot Spot Foods c'est Quatre. Il est excessivement malin, engage les meilleurs avocats, respecte la loi à la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que celui chargé de l'acquisition d'Hot Spot Foods était mon ex beau-père. Il n' y a pas 36 avocats d'exceptions. Le monde est très petit.

- …

-

Son regard se fait glacial.

-

- On laisse Quatre en poste en cuisine parce qu'on a un deal : pas d'espionnage industriel et lui peut mettre la réputation de sa famille à sac en restant chez les concurrents. C'est bon pour notre pub, comme tu le sais.

-

… C'est vraiment Dallas de Santa Barbara.

Et oui je connais l'histoire, Quatre me l'avait déjà racontée… mais il ne m'avait pas parlé du rôle de Yuy là-dedans, je pensais surtout à Milliardo…

Est-ce que Quatre s'était tapé mon… enfin Nuysance ? Hibernuytus ?

Mais il continue.

-

- S'il fait de l'espionnage industriel pour son propre compte, le deal est rompu et ami ou non, je l'envoie directement en taule ou tout du moins j'essaie, avec toute la fortune qu'il a ce serait mission presque impossible. Je ne supporte pas d'être pris pour un con en amitié comme dans le reste. Ce qui m'amène à la seconde question. Faîtes-vous de l'espionnage industriel, Dillon Maxwell ?

-

Je hausse le ton direct.

Y a pas écrit minable sur mon front !

Ok, je comprends qu'il pose la question, en plus je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon métier ni rien… mais je ne pouvais pas trop lui en parler, c'est la concurrence…

Ok c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Mais moi j'ai essayé d'être correct, cohérent ! Le seul à faire un micmac c'est Quatre et en plus il est resté réglo même dans sa situation.

C'est pas pour qu'on me fasse chier avec ça ! J'avais tout fait pour pas me prendre ça en pleine gueule, ai fait en sorte d'avoir une certaine conscience malgré l'incongruité de la situation et c'est ça que je me prends ?

Du coup… il parlait sérieusement pour Quatre ? Que lui pense ça alors que… Alors que quoi au juste ?

S'il a cru que j'allais trembler il s'est trompé de cocotier.

Je vais te le secouer moi.

-

- Descends de ton char, Ben Hur.

-

Je tutoie quand je m'énerve et là j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer sa raie par les trous de nez.

Et de planter le pic de ma baguette dans son cul.

Un toucher de baguette, tiens, pour diffamation.

Il hausse un sourcil quand je hausse le ton. Si ma voix était un couteau, il serait mort.

Je reprends le vouvoiement, ma distance. Il le faut sinon je ne réponds de rien.

J'en tremble.

-

- Quatre il a accès à rien en cuisine, vous le savez très bien, c'est pour ça qu'il est encore là. Moi j'ai goûté votre sauce de merde, ai donné mon avis dans le vent avec des études qu'on qualifiait au mieux d'inabouti et livré des pizzas parfois au péril de ma vie. J'ai lutté pour faire un stage correct envers et contre vous et vous me parlez d'espionnage ? Qui prend qui pour un con ici ?

-

Il a le mérite d'être étonné par ma réaction.

-

- Mets-toi à ma place. Tu as un poste clé chez un outsider. Tu as un appartement à ton nom qui coïncide presque avec ton entrée en poste. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé et on sort ensemble. Je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière.

- …

- Tu comptais m'en parler après la période d'essai ? Tu comptais m'en parler un jour alors qu'à un moment ou à un autre on aurait fini par parler boulot ? Ou tu aurais attendu que je me fasse virer sans comprendre parce que je fricote avec le concurrent, si petit soit-il ?

- Vous savez quoi ? On va régler le problème. On va éliminer la source de potentiel licenciement et on va arrêter cet interrogatoire de merde. La période d'essai est rompue. Allez vous faire foutre.

-

Je me lève blanc de rage en raclant ma chaise, rien à foutre d'être dans un resto et que tout le monde nous regardait.

Il retient mon bras.

Je fais volteface. Je suis à deux doigts de lui en mettre une.

Je dis doucement.

-

- Ne me touche pas.

- Est-ce que tu peux être un peu moins expéditif. Un peu moins volcanique ? On n'a pas fini de discuter.

- Expéditif ? Volcanique ? Je me fais traiter de pute à demi mots avant de me faire traiter d'escroc et tu veux que je sois moins volcanique ? Je vais te mettre mon volcanique poing dans la gueule si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite.

- Si tu me l'avais dit…

- Te dire quoi, merde ! Je ne te connaissais pas !

- Et maintenant tu me connais mieux ?

-

Oui.

Mais je suis trop énervé pour le reconnaître devant lui mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas reconnaître quand je suis touché.

J'arrache mon bras à son emprise et je me taille sans répondre, sans mon blouson et…

Sans payer.

La colère fait faire de sacrées choses. Je sais que Yuy a parfaitement raison sur certains points, que l'exaspération faisaient faire tout et n'importe quoi…

Mais c'était trop blessant. De son côté comme du mien. Fallait s'y attendre.

Je rentre chez moi en métro, heureusement que j'avais mon pass navigo dans la poche de mon jean et pas mon blouson.

J'espère très fort qu'il ne l'a pas récupéré, qu'il ne va pas me le rapporter.

Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir.

J'espère que le resto aura mis mon blouson de côté.

* * *

**Même jour en soirée**

-

Il est 22h et on sonne à la porte.

J'étais en train de compulser une étude de marché que j'avais commandé. Je travaille encore plus quand je suis énervé, pour me changer les idées.

Je me suis pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Je me lève, regarde par le judas.

…

…

OK. Il a mon blouson dans la main. Je le récupère et je claque la porte.

J'ouvre.

-

- Dillon…

-

Je récupère mon blouson et je claque puis verrouille la porte.

-

Il hurle derrière.

-

- Tu pourrais dire merci.

-

Je déverrouille et ouvre la porte.

-

- MERCI !

-

Et je claque à nouveau la porte.

-

Il souffle avant de répondre.

-

- Je ne partirai pas avant qu'on ait parlé.

- J'ai rien à dire de plus.

- Je dormirais sur ton palier s'il le faut.

-

Je vais dans ma chambre en furie.

Je prends un vague truc en laine écossaise.

Je traverse le couloir à nouveau et me plante à l'entrée.

J'ouvre la porte.

-

- …

-

Il n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que je lui balance le plaid à la tête avant de claquer la porte.

…

Ben quoi ? S'il voulait rester, qu'on ne m'accuse pas de vouloir le laisser attraper froid ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

A nouveau.

Je l'emmerde !

-

- Un simple « je suis désolé » ça te trouerait le cul ?

-

Parle à ma porte ma tête est malade.

-

- Non mais désolé de quoi ? De pas t'avoir fait confiance alors que je te connais pas vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est blessant. Même si c'est logique.

-

Il m'étonne. Pour le voir reconnaître un truc il faut vraiment se lever. Les fois où il avait tort chez Hot Pizza...

Mais on n'est pas chez Hot Pizza, hein ? On est entre nous. Enfin, de chaque côté de la porte. Je fais semblant de faire la part des choses mais je rapporte tous à mon stage.

Et là j'ai pas du tout affaire à mon maître de stage. Que je le veuille ou non il est différent. Tout en restant le même, certes. Tout en n'étant pas un inconnu.

Mais il est différent. Je ne reconnais pas ses réactions. Et pourtant je sais qu'il ne joue pas un rôle. Dans le travail et dans la vie on ne se comportait pas tout à fait de la même manière.

Je le savais. Et il fallait que j'admette que je le vivais un peu quand même. Un peu beaucoup.

Il reconnait que ça le blesse en restant calme. Lui-même. Je ne dirais pas adulte parce que j'en suis un aussi et que Nuysance l'était tout autant quand il se comportait comme un gamin capricieux et détestable avec moi.

Quand je suis blessé je mords et j'emmerde quiconque me fait la morale.

Par contre je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un autre. J'ai une fierté que je dresse quand on me blesse. Il m'a blessé très fort alors je frappe fort.

Moi aussi je devrais le reconnaître alors, ou plutôt, lui dire que je reconnais qu'il a quand même un peu raison.

C'est difficile parce que ça fait encore mal.

C'est difficile. Mais pas impossible.

-

- Me faire traiter de pute et d'espion c'était… dur. Même si avec les antécédents de Quatre…

- Tu m'as envoyé me faire foutre. Ça revient au même, non ?

-

Mouais.

Hmph.

Il désamorce le truc comme il peut vu que je suis expéditif. Mais lui aussi est plutôt expéditif.

Est-ce que deux personnes expéditives s'expédiaient moins ? On s'expédie tout le temps, nous.

On s'adapte quoi. C'est... bizarre.

Y a de l'espièglerie dans sa voix. A croire qu'il aime bien ce côté volcanique en moi.

Ce côté franc, brut de décoffrage. Les gens sont rarement francs avec lui.

Ne restent que ceux qui peuvent l'envoyer paître quand ils le jugent nécessaire.

Et ceux qui se prennent sa force de caractère sans faire dans leur froc.

J'ouvre la porte.

-

- Je suis désolé.

-

On le dit en même temps.

Il me balance le plaid à la tête.

-

- Tu me paieras le resto demain.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as dit hier soir que tu n'avais rien de prévu dimanche…

- Ah, c'est vrai.

- Et parce que je dors ici ce soir.

- Hein ?

-

Il me lance un de ces regards.

-

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

-

Je retire le plaid de ma tête.

Je hausse un sourcil.

C'est pas parce que…

-

- Hey. Disneyland…

- C'est à Marne la Vallée, je sais. Mais il est tard, je suis crevé et je suis pas d'humeur à discuter le bout de gras. Donne-moi un bout de canapé, je m'en fous.

-

Il entre en grognant, referme la porte et se déshabille devant moi.

…

…

Gloups.

-

- Ok. Pas besoin de te déshabiller là. Tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux, je vais bosser.

- C'est pas le lit que je veux prendre, Dillon.

-

…

Il est à poil devant moi.

Gloups, gloups, gloups.

Il récupère le plaid de mes mains et va s'installer sur le canap'… à poil.

Bordel.

-

- Et… ma période d'essai n'est pas terminée, donc la chambre c'est niet.

-

C'est qu'il sourit le bougre !

C'est qu'il me dit merde chez moi ?

-

- Bon travail et… bonne nuit ? N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière en sortant de là. Ce serait gentil de bosser dans ta chambre, que je ne connaisse pas tes… projets.

- ...

- Je sens que tu es vert. Je rame, tu rames, vieux.

- Hmph. Thuram c'est un joueur de foot.

- Tant mieux, j'aime marquer des buts.

- Oh, la ferme.

-

Il passe sa tête sous le plaid mais ses pieds dépassent vu qu'il est grand.

Je l'entends rire comme un enfant.

Je vais lui chercher une grosse couette… mais avant je récupère le plaid pour le laisser à poil sur mon canap' noir et le laisser un peu se geler les parties. Sadique moi ? Complètement.

Hmm… ne pas regarder trop longtemps et aller chercher la couette.

Oublier les tablettes de chocolat, les bras « enlace-moi », les cuisses « assois-moi dessus » et son terminator « prends-moi »

Je veux être Sarah Connor… mais au moment où je craque très fort il s'endort.

Un mec dans toute sa puissance.

Je lui mets la grosse couette bleue et je retourne travailler. Dans ma chambre.

* * *

**4 mai 2009**

-

Ce matin on s'est réveillés comme des princes : à pas d'heures.

On a pris une douche respective mais séparément.

Je lui ai prêté un slip qui s'est avéré trop petit.

… aucun commentaire.

Il a remis ses vêtements et je me suis changé.

T-shirt rouge, jeans noir, cheveux qui puent. J'ai rendez-vous chez le coupe-tifs.

J'ai proposé à Hibernuytus de se voir après, quoi. J'avais l'intention de l'inviter au resto pour bien faire la paix.

Il m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Je lui ai dit qu'il allait s'emmerder.

Il a haussé les épaules et dit je m'en fous.

Voir Hibernuytus les yeux bleu-sommeil et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés… bref, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il les coupe aussi parce que ça ressemblait plus à rien.

Il a dit banco.

* * *

**Chez le coiffeur, même jour  
**

-

- C'est de quel côté ta raie, déjà, Dillon ?

- …

- Et tu sais si ton copain a une préférence pour sa raie ? Il refuse de répondre à mon assistant ?

-

Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf Yuy a quitté sa chaise, s'est penché devant moi et a bloqué ma bouche, du coup il s'est pris à pleines lèvres l'écho de mon fou rire, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux dans mon cou.

Mais quel connard ce mec ?

Me rouler un palot chez le coiffeur c'est si gay !

Quoique… ptet pas devant les mamies qui se font ratiboiser la choucroute en lisant des magazines qui doivent avoir cent ans de moins qu'elles.

-

On est sortis tout bien coiffés : j'arborais une jolie natte – j'aime mes cheveux longs - et sa non coiffure était redevenue classe et sexy.

Vu le temps de merde qu'il faisait, on a pris ma voiture.

Yuy devait déposer des macarons tous frais chez lui ; il les avait achetés juste après le coupe-tifs. Les macarons préférés de sa mère la serial dragueuse de stagiaire. Il devait passer en coup de vent chez elle dans la soirée.

Brr. Yuy et sa mère avaient les mêmes goûts ? Rien que d'y repenser ça me fait flipper.

Après, on irait faire le resto que je lui avais promis.

J'étais gentiment sur ma voie quand je me fais honteusement klaxonner.

Je hurle.

-

- Kesta ! Ca fait une demi-heure que j'ai mis mon clignotant, laisse-moi me rabattre, Connard !

- …

- Et arrêtez de rire c'est pas drôle !

- Non non…

- D'ailleurs vous habitez où, vous ?

- Rue de Réaumur.

-

Je pouffe.

-

- Sébas-popol ?

- Pas de popol non. Ma période d'essai n'est pas terminée, voyons. Il reste quoi 15 jours ?

-

Il me décoche un sourire carnassier.

Ah, parce qu'il savait exactement combien de temps il lui restait ?

Je me gare sur la place de parking visiteur et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf je coupe le contact, détache ma ceinture et la sienne, abaisse complètement son siège et me mets à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Je lui décoche un sourire violent alors que je déboutonne gentiment sa chemise.

-

- _Ta_ période d'essai est terminée. Est-ce que _ma_ période d'essai est terminée, M. Yuy ?

-

Ses mains s'accrochent aux anses de mon jean.

Son sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille.

J'adore.

Sa main droite me lâche, il farfouille quelque chose, me demande ce qu'il cherche… ce n'est pas sa voiture, c'est moi qui planque les capotes.

Pas le temps de dire ouf que je me prends un macaron écrasé sur la joue.

C'est lui qui nettoiera la caisse d'abord.

-

- Hn.

-

Pas le temps de protester avant que je ne me prenne sa langue sur ma pommette pour lécher la framboise du macaron.

-

- Hmm…

-

C'est très bête mais c'est par un imprévu que j'ai fini dans son lit bien avant la fin de notre période de probation.

On n'a pas été plus loin dans la voiture, y 'avait mieux à voir là-haut. J'ai été voir ses éclairs au chocolats s'il y étaient chez lui et ils y étaient… hm… il a même commandé du rab rien que pour moi.

Yuy a franchi le seuil bien avant, avec tout mon consentement.

Oh bon sang… Hibernuytus ? Je veux bien qu'on hiberne ensemble si c'est toujours comme ça…

Et ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi la période d'essai est terminée… ça a été très clair à la seconde où on a été clean avec le boulot.

Il m'a demandé si je le connaissais mieux. Et la réponse était oui. Notre clash a remis les pendules à l'heure. Après on verrait bien.

Il restait le même infâme crétin en costard scooter de merde tout en étant absolument craquant et il fallait arrêter d'être con sans cesser d'être raisonnable (quoique :p)

Mais faut pas lui dire, sinon il se sentirait plus péter.

Loin d'être parfait mais je m'en fous. Ce que je demande c'est qu'il soit bon pour moi. Et il a l'air.

Pas besoin de tester plus, faut se lancer. C'est la loi du marché et je ne veux pas qu'on me le pique avant de l'avoir vraiment eu.

-

Yuy a fini les pseudos macarons de sa maman sur mes fesses. Paaaas biien, il devrait avoir honte.

La honte, c'est le pied. Et à défaut de passer chez elle en coup de vent comme prévu, il lui en a mis un. Oops. Il rattraperait le coup, chacun sa merde.

-

La pendaison de crémaillère était super. Je l'ai passée entre accueillir mes potes – Heero et moi avons viré les cons pique-assiettes de la liste - et à faire l'amour comme un dingue. Ça avait du bon d'être jeune. Je pouvais taquiner et réveiller mon Heebernuytus.

-

Pour la petite histoire, après deux ans de lutte on arrive gentiment à les talonner – on est numéro quatre mais un jour on les dépassera, j'y crois !

Et vous connaissez la meilleure ? Le produit qui marche le plus chez Hot Pizza ? C'est la Pizza Duo Volcano BioSpice. Ce truc infâme violet super pimenté qui ne devait plus être commercialisé depuis l'affaire de l'aphte.

A ce qui paraît elle me ressemble. Moi je ressemble pas à une aubergine. C'est pas sexy.

-

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'aubergine ?

- Que tu adores mon corps et rêve de moi tous les soirs ?

- Si tu continues tu feras Heebernuytus ce soir ¤ sourire ¤.

- Oui mon petit volcan de stagiaire au caractère de merde.

- Tu t'es regardé ? Et je suis pas ton stagiaire !

- Plus. ¤ sourire sadique ¤

-

Et pour ceux qui se demandent si Kevin a fini son stage… ben ouais quand même. Un bon stage c'est trop dur à trouver.

Et puis il était trop nul pour nous nuire.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

Epilogue ! J'avais émis l'hypothèse qu'il y en aurait un et les réponses positives + l'inspi aidant le voilà.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petit Anyanas ¤ pap'¤

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy Mini Globetrotter ¤ Moselle et Bruxelles fin décembre, New York en Janvier :p ¤


End file.
